


Leon's Ward.

by weepingelm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Beating, Complete, Disfigurement, F/M, M/M, SOME TAGS CHANGED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 62,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon had known Hunith for years, so when she was diagnosed with terminal cancer he took over responsibility for her son Merlin. Merlin was fourteen when his mother died. Just before his twenty first birthday Merlin started work for Pendragon and Llewellyn Accountants. He would uncover secrets and make friends and enemies. All the time Leon would try to support the young man as he made his way in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leon’s POV  
I remember the day like it was yesterday, even though it was nine years ago:

I sat by the side of my friend, she is dying and we both know it. I’ve have known her for many years and love her like an older sister. We both know she has only a few weeks to live.

“I don’t like to ask you, but I have no one else to ask and I don’t want my son to go into care, he’s had too much to put up with in his life as it is. He’s not much trouble, and it getting older now, it won’t be long before he can look after himself.” Hunith says to her friend.

“You don’t need to ask of course I will, he’s a good lad it will be a pleasure. I will get the paperwork sorted out; with his age it won’t be a problem. Please don’t spend your time worrying. I’ll gladly care for your son as long as he needs me, he’s like my nephew anyway. I can easily help him after all I’m doing well now. ” I had recently been promoted to a department head in one of the computing firms in London, so I would be able to care for Merlin financially.

“You’re a good man, not many bachelors would do what you’re doing thank you Leon. Sell the house and use that money there isn’t much else I’m afraid.”

“Rest Hunith and I’ll be back later, I’ll get Merlin from school and we will come together. And please stop worrying Merlin can keep the house, we’ll rent it out until he’s older and Merlin can have that money.”

It had seemed so easy, and it was at first, Hunith asked me to care for her fourteen year old son Merlin. Poor lad to lose his mum, and she was only thirty four years old. We had been friends for years she had been like an older sister to me and helped me when my parents were killed in a car crash. I had been twenty at the time and she had been eight years older and living next door. I had practically known her all my life. We had gone through many sad times together; Hunith had moved to London when her son was three, they had moved next door. We had also seen many happy times together as well as sad. Hunith had helped me to keep my parents home after they had died. I might well have sold it otherwise, but it had been Hunith who made me see sense and keep it. I’m so glad she did. I would try to make sure her son kept their home. He wouldn’t be able to live in it, but he could rent it out until he was older. When I had been left on my own Hunith had always made sure I had clean cloths and something to eat, she even taught me how to cook and that was quite a challenge. 

Her son had been devastated when his mother told him she was dying, they were so close. Like I said to Hunith, I knew he would be no trouble. He was a hard working lad who had always kept out of trouble. At fourteen he was the same height as me but very slender, he looked like a small gust of wind would knock him over. All legs and elbows, he hadn’t yet grown into his body. I’m sure he would never have a muscular frame, but he was already a good looking lad, black hair and the most brilliant deep blue eyes that drew you in. Up until the news he had always had a smile on his face. With his high cheek bones and large ears it all seemed to go together to make a package that I was sure would have all the girls chasing after him. He was such a kind and gentle lad and soon to be an orphan, something I could relate to.

When Hunith passed on Merlin was by her side, he cried for days, deep sobs racked his body, at the funeral he was cried out, until he gave his mums eulogy, it was so poignant and heartfelt he had the entire congregation in tears. Then he withdrew into his self. No matter what I did he built a wall round his heart and refused to let anyone in, except perhaps myself. He studied hard and got good grades, he so wanted do something he knew would have made his mother proud. Just as his mother had seemed an older sister to me, I was Merlin’s like uncle and we had formed a strong bond over the years. He never once caused me any trouble and I never regretted the promise I made to his mother. 

I was so proud the day he graduated the top of his year, then he got a job at Pendragon and Llewellyn, one of the top accountancy firms in the country, and what’s more he was head hunted for the job by Uther Pendragon, he always tried to employ the best. A hard man, Uther, even with his own children, His daughter, Morgana, was a year younger than me and his son, Arthur was eighteen months younger than her. I knew them both from College, although I had lost touch with them both when I left. I knew both had had to work their way up in the firm, but it was clear that’s what they would do, no choice in careers for them. But I hadn’t envied them, Uther never allowed his children to fraternise with the other students much, and I felt they were lonely although Arthur had been on the college football team with me.

So just before his twenty first birthday, Merlin had his Association of Charter Accountants MA, from the London School of Economics and a job in the best accountancy firm in the country. What could go wrong? I was proud of him and I knew his mother would have been. I just wish he had more friends, other than his mate William, who he had been friends with since childhood. William was not someone I would have chosen as a best mate for my ward, but he was loyal and helped protect Merlin from bullies at school, so it was hard to dislike him. He was a bit rough around the edges, that was all.

Merlins P.O.V So Merlin’s new life began.

Merlin walked into the building for the first time excited that his working life was to start. The building was one of the older ones in this part of London and was entirely taken up with Pendragon and Llewellyn. It was an elegant building with a large reception hall that was double height and shouted out that this was a place of importance, with its marble floor and all the doors leading off in a deep rich oak, no synthetics here. The central staircase was equally grand. Merlin walked up to the reception desk, Like Leon had thought all along Merlin had never filled out much he was still slender in build, he had a slight limp from an injury as a child but it hardly noticed. He stood and waited for the woman behind to stop talking on the phone before he spoke.

“Hello my name is Merlin Emrys, I am due to start work here today, and can you please tell me where I need to report.” Merlin was pleased his nerves didn’t show in his voice, he had at least managed to sound confident, even if he was shaking in his boots.

The woman behind the counter looked Merlin up and down before looking at her computer. Merlin knew he looked smart enough, Leon had brought him a new suit to celebrate his new job and he had had his hair cut short enough to make it more controllable. But the receptionist still made Merlin feel like he shouldn’t be here; she was a middle aged woman with her hair tied up in a severe bun at the back of her head. Looking at her badge so he would know who she was he saw the name Catrina Tregor.

“Go to personal, second floor, third door on the left and ask for Mr Du Lac.” The woman told him before turning away once more.

Merlin walked over to the stairs, deciding not to use the lift for just two floors. He made his way to the second floor and followed the signs for Personal. Once there he knocked on the door and went in once called. Inside was a small office with a secretary’s desk, it was a far friendlier face that looked up and smiled. “Can I help you?” the secretary asked. 

“Hello I hope so” Merlin smiled relaxing just a bit “My name is Merlin Emrys I was told to report here, to a Mr Du Lac, it’s my first day here.”

The secretary stood up and held out her hand. “Welcome to Pendragon and Llewellyn’s Mr Emrys I’m Mr Du Lac’s secretary Gwen Smith. I’ll tell him you’re here.” Merlin decided he liked Gwen, she had a friendly smile and a pretty face that made him relax just a bit more. Gwen turned and went through a further door and soon came back “Go on in Mr Du Lac will see you now.” She said smiling once more.

Merlin walked into the office it was full of filing cabinets and a large desk that was set below the window. There were papers stacked high on the desk and a harassed looking man sat among them. He was in his mid twenties and good looking with dark hair and brown eyes he looked at Merlin and gave an easy smile “Hello Mr Emrys, welcome and sorry about the mess I’m in the middle of an audit and getting everything on to computer, so we can get rid of some of these files. The march of progress has finally caught up with personnel.” He held out his hand and Merlin shook it.

“Please call me Merlin.” The young man said nervously. Mr Du Lac smiled once more.

“I will go through some of the bits here before sending you to your work station. First I need you to fill in some forms and then we need to get you an identity pass and computer password. You must call me Lance, now to work, lots to be done.” Lance handed Merlin a form and he filled it in. It was personnel details like next of kin etc. After he had filled it in Merlin handed it back and Lance read it through. “I see you have put nil next to disabilities, but I couldn’t help but notice your limp.” Lance asked.

“That’s a childhood injury I wouldn’t call it a disability it doesn’t affect me too much I’m used to it.” Merlin told the other man.

“That’s ok then as long as you can do the stairs, the lift can be unreliable at the moment, and I could make sure you had a ground floor office if needed.” Lance explained.

“Stairs aren’t a problem thanks.” Merlin said effectively shutting of the conversation, about his slight limp, that always made him feel uncomfortable.

It took a further hour to get everything else sorted before Lance took Merlin to the third floor and his department. “You will be starting here, but it’s not uncommon to be moved on after awhile, which is why your contract is worded as it is. This allows flexibility in the departments.” Lance explained. “You will be working with the company’s accounts department rather than client’s accounts.”

Lance walked through some doors and into a room with three desks and two men where sat working at computers. Walking past Lance knocked on a further door and walked in. There was another man sitting at a larger desk and computer. He looked up as Lance and Merlin entered, he was a man in his late thirties with short dark hair and designer stubble beard and moustache with hard blue eyes.

“Good morning I’ve brought you your new member of staff Mr Merlin Emrys, Merlin this is Valiant Durham head of department.”

Merlin held out his hand and it was gripped somewhat harder than he was comfortable with. “Hello Sir” Merlin said politely, removing his hand as quickly as he could from the other mans grip.

“Merlin” was all the other man said before turning to Lance. “You can leave him with me Du Lac.” 

Lance smiled at Merlin and walked out the office. Valliant turned to Merlin and once again for the second time that day the young man found himself being scrutinised and felt he was found wanting. “So you’re the new wizz kid, well your desk is the empty one out in the main office. Come on I’ll introduce you.”

Valiant walked out into the outer office “Boys this is Merlin Emrys our new staff member” He turned to Merlin “This is Julius Borden and Gilli Melling, Julius show the boy the ropes will you.” turning to Merlin once more Valiant spoke to Merlin “We are kept busy in this department any problems ask Julius first and then come to me.” With that he walked back into his office and shut the door.

Merlin turned to Julius and the other man smiled “Don’t worry about Mr Durham you’ll get used to him. Now let’s show you the ropes. Gilli here only started a couple of months ago but we work well don’t we Gilli.”

The young man grinned at Merlin “Hi Merlin, yeh you soon get used to it. I’d say you have a name with a difference, but them mine isn’t very usual either. It’s Gillian but I hate it so Gilli it is.” 

Merlin was soon settled in to his desk and doing the job he was trained for. Over the next few weeks he was getting more and more confident. His work mates weren’t too bad he found Julius a bit strange at times and Gilli was rather over confident and prone to making small mistakes that meant he had to go over his work more than once. His overseer Valiant Durham he found rather arrogant, but luckily Merlin didn’t see a lot of him. But on the whole each member of the team just got on with their own work and Merlin was happy with that. He was mainly dealing with the purchasing side, logging all the invoices in the appropriate places and balancing the figures, ready for Valiant to fit into the company accounts, all basic stuff for Merlin. When he went for lunch he would often bump into Gwen and Lance in the canteen and would sit with them.

In the evenings he would tell Leon all about his day, and Leon would tell him about his. Sometimes they went out for a drink at the weekends, when they would meet up with Leon’s friends from work. Although Merlin was much younger Leon’s friends had always like Merlin and he had several adopted uncles. Leon’s best friend was a big guy called Percy. He was a keep fit fanatic and very muscular, but a gentle giant whose size made him seem tougher than Merlin thought he was. He worked with Leon and had been a friend for years. Percy asked Merlin if he ever saw Arthur or Morgana Pendragon but Merlin hadn’t met any of the top executives, except for Uther Pendragon when he was asked to join the firm. It seemed Percy had also known the pair at college. In fact Merlin hadn’t even stepped foot on the top floor yet. Three months after starting work Merlin celebrated his twenty first birthday, he went out for a meal with Leon, Will, and Percy he also invited Lance and Gwen the only two people he had become friends with since starting work. 

They had a good evening and Leon gave Merlin an Aurona fountain pen. Merlin was overjoyed. He always used a fountain pen and hated biros. It was the best pen he had ever owned. Leon had had Merlin’s initials engraved on it just to be safe, as he knew Merlin would use it at work. Leon was pleased that he had made Merlin happy. Merlin was the only person he knew that still used a fountain pen instead of a biro. 

Every morning when Merlin went into the building he would say hello to the receptionist, Catrina Tregor, but she still looked down her nose at him. But Merlin didn’t really care too much. Merlin was very meticulous in his work and seldom, made mistakes so avoided Valiant, poor Gilli how ever was constantly being called to the office to explain his work. Merlin tried to help him but Gilli thought he knew best so in the end Merlin left him to it. After five months in the job Merlin noticed several things that seemed out of order. He had received several receipts that had seemed to have been altered, and some he remembered going though his hands before. After checking he asked to see Valiant. His boss told him he was imagining things and not to bother him again. But it happened on several occasions. 

One evening he talked to Leon about what he had found and Leon suggested that Merlin ask to speak to his next manager up, and to keep records of what he was finding. Leon’s advice matched what he had already been thinking, so next day he asked Lance who his next in line managerially was. Lance told him it was a Mr Green. Merlin gave the matter some thought, and even spoke to Leon before he decided to ask to see Mr Green. When he did he found the man was on holiday for a week so would have to wait. Merlin wrote down all the incidences he came across and found several more before he was able to see Mr Green. It seemed wrong to go above Valiant but the man wouldn’t listen to Merlin and had even got angry with him and threatened to get him the sack if he continued. 

Merlin was honest to a fault and wasn’t prepared to drop the matter, even though Gilli and Julius had stopped speaking to him. He knew he was risking his job but wouldn’t let that stop him. He was finally given an appointment and it was in his normal lunch break so at least Valiant didn’t know about it. For the first time in seven months of working for the company he was to go to the top floor. Merlin took with him the notes he had made and hoped someone would listen to him. Deciding to use the lift he went up to the top floor and soon found an office door with Mr Green on it he knocked and found himself in Mr Greens Secretary’s office. The secretary asked Merlin to take a seat and he rang through to tell his boss that Merlin had arrived. Never had Merlin felt so nervous. He hoped by the end of the day he still had a job. Merlin was told to go into see Mr Green. He squared his shoulders and walked into the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon was pleased that Merlin seemed to have settled into his new job. He had no doubt that Merlin would be very good at his work, but wondered how he would get on with his colleagues. After all he had been there for some time and Leon had only heard him talk about five people. His manager, who sounded as if he was best avoided, and his two work mates who Merlin didn’t say a lot about, and the Lance and Gwen. At least the last two seemed to be nice. Leon had met them at Merlin’s twenty first, and Leon had been pleased and surprised when Merlin had invited them. 

Now there was this problem Merlin had found. It sounded to Leon that someone was trying to fiddle some expenses and not being very careful. Leon knew his ward wouldn’t just let it drop, he was to honest. He only hoped that his line manager supported Merlin and wasn’t somehow involved himself. If the worse came to the worse Leon decided he would try and contact Arthur, after all they had been friends years ago. The morning of Merlin’s meeting with his line manager, Leon wished him luck before he left for work and told his ward to contact him at anytime if he needed to. He hoped that Merlin would keep his nerve, it was a brave thing the boy was doing, so new to the job as well.

As Merlin walked into his line managers office he felt like he wanted to turn and run, was he doing the right thing? After all the amounts weren’t that much to a large firm like Pendragon and Llewellyn’s. But if there was something going on surely it was his job to spot such things. Merlin walked up the desk in front of him and it wasn’t until the other man spoke that Merlin looked up from his reverie.

“Good afternoon Mr Emrys please take a seat.” Merlin looked up to see a man about the same age as Leon, maybe a bit younger, he had shoulder length brunette hair and short facial hair, he had brown eyes with an easy going air about him. He held out his hand which Merlin took and shook. Unlike Valiant’s handshake it was firm but not crushing.

“Good afternoon Sir” Merlin said as he sat down. He looked at the manager and swallowed not sure what to say.

Mr Green looked at the young man in front of him and noted the nerves and smiled gently. In a soft Irish accent he spoke once more “Now young man what can I do for you?”

“Well Sir…..I started work here a few months ago and I am working in the companies accounts department.” Merlin paused unsure how to start. 

“Look Merlin, I can call you Merlin?” Merlin nodded “You can call me Gwaine if it helps. Now I have your file in front of me so I know who you work with. I assume that whatever it is you want to talk to me about you have already discussed with Valiant Durham?” He waited for Merlin to answer.

“Yes he wasn’t interested, he told me I was imagining things and not to bother him. But it bothers me Sir.” Merlin looked up and seeing Gwaine waiting he continued. “I started to notice several things when I was doing the accounts. Several receipts and invoices were being presented twice, and alterations to others. I kept a note of dates etc.” Merlin handed his line manager several pieces of paper. 

The other man took the papers and looked at them “This is very comprehensive, can I keep this?” He asked.

“Yes Sir, it’s a copy.” Merlin looked at him not sure what to say next.

“I told you call me Gwaine I’m not old enough to be a Sir.” He grinned at Merlin. “Now I would like to ask you a few questions, first how did you pick up on the second presentations? After all you must see hundreds of similar ones.”

“Well I am meticulous in my work, and to make sure I don’t duplicate in error I always put a small mark on the bottom corner of each invoice or receipt once I have recorded it. I use a fountain pen, which is fairly unusual and I spotted that several that came in were already marked. When I checked I found they were at least a mouth apart. So I knew it wasn’t an error on my part. I also have a very good memory.” He paused “For instance it seemed strange that one department had purchased a kettle two months running. When I looked back they have had six in the past nine months and all the same price, I believe the invoice dates had been changed.” Merlin looked up and handed Gwaine another set of papers. “I took the liberty of photocopying the invoices.”

Gwaine looked at the invoices and his eyebrows rose as he read. “You have a good eye. And you say Valiant wasn’t concerned?”

“No Sir, I raise my concerns twice, he didn’t even look at my records. He told me he checked everything after me and was happy. He told me I had an overactive imagination and should just get on with my work.” Merlin looked embarrassed.

“Does he know about your marks on the invoices?”

“No he never let me explain anything. I’m sorry to bother you, but it has been worrying me.” Merlin was beginning to feel very uncomfortable under the other mans gaze.

“Out of interest why did you come to me?” Gwaine asked him.

“I asked Mr Du Lac from personal who my next line manager was, and he gave me your name. I didn’t know what to do for the best.” Merlin looked back down at his hands.

“Oh Lance… well he’s right of course, only I am your third line really, you should have gone to Cendred King first, but I’m glad you came to me. Look don’t look so worried, you did the right thing. Now wait here a minute I need to speak to someone I’ll be back soon.” Gwaine stood up and left the office.

A few minutes after he left his secretary came in with a coffee for Merlin. Merlin took it with thanks, he was more of a tea drinker, but right now anything was a blessing. He had just finished it when Gwaine returned with another man. He was to be in his early thirties and was blonde with blue eyes. He was very good looking and carried himself with a great deal of confidence. Merlin immediately stood up as they entered.

The blonde sat down in Gwaine’s chair and the Irishman sat in a chair next to Merlin. “Good afternoon Merlin, I’m Arthur Pendragon, Gwaine has told me why you came to see him and shown me your records. I’d like to thank you for what you have done. It takes guts to do something like this, particularly as you’re so new in the firm.” He smiled at Merlin who was having a mini break down; He was talking to the son of one of the owners of the company. “Please don’t look so worried. Now I want you to go back to work and say nothing to your co workers about this. Carry on and record anything you notice, as you have been doing. You needn’t photocopy anything. Gwaine here will start his own secret investigation and will contact you if he needs to. If you are worried he will give you his direct phone number. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir” Merlin replied now very nervous.

“Does Valiant know you have come here today?” Arthur asked.

“No Sir, I’m on my dinner break, in fact I’m late going back.” Merlin said looking at his watch.

“That’s no problem, I’ll get Lance to phone him and say he needed to see you. At the moment I don’t want anyone but us three to know what is happening. Have you told anyone else? Anyone at all?” Arthur demanded.

“Only my guardian Sir, I didn’t tell him everything I just asked his advice.” Arthur picked up a file form Gwaine’s desk.

“Your guardian is a Leon Knight.” Arthur looked at Merlin his face surprised “Do I know him?”

“When I got the job here he told me he knew you at college Sir, but lost touch with you.” Merlin said.

“He was a good friend, how did Leon become your guardian? he’s twelve years older than you.” Arthur was clearly puzzled.

“Leon was a friend of my Mum, she died when I was fourteen and Leon has looked after me ever since.” Merlin was clearly upset at the memory.

“Sorry Merlin didn’t mean to bring up painful memories. Leon is a good man I would like to catch up with him.” Arthur looked down at Merlin’s file once more. “I see you were one of my father’s finds. He is seldom wrong and in this case I think we were very lucky to have you. Go back to your office and say nothing ok?”

Merlin stood up “I will keep quiet Sir, what shall I say Mr Du Lac wanted, if Mr Durham asks?”

“Tell him it was a problem with your contract that needed clearing up, and that Lance needed to ask you a few things. Don’t worry I’ll ring Lance now.” Arthur smile “You have done well Merlin thank you.” Arthur took Merlin’s hand and shook it once more.

Gwaine came across and put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder “Once this is sorted I owe you a drink or two, now get going.”

Merlin didn’t need telling twice he was out of the office and back at his desk before he had time to worry about what would happen next. He worked all afternoon without anyone asking where he had been. It wasn’t until he was getting ready to go home that Valiant came out of his office. He looked at Merlin and sneered “Contract problems, well we might not keep you after all boy.” with that he walked out the office. Merlin picked up his bag and went to catch the tube home.

Leon was home by the time Merlin walked in the door. The older man could immediately see that his ward was fretting. “How did it go?” he asked.

“I saw the manager then he went and got his boss. I spoke to Arthur Pendragon! They’ve asked me to keep quiet while they look into it. I mustn’t say anything to anyone. Oh, and Mr Pendragon said he would catch up with you sometime.”

Leon breathed a sigh of relief it sounded like they had taken Merlin seriously. If Arthur was involved he had no doubt that he would get to the bottom of it. Leon squeezed Merlin’s shoulder “Come on lad food, I got home early and cooked your favourite.”


	3. Chapter 3

At this stage of the story Merlin is 21, Leon 33, Arthur is 31, Gwaine is 32.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….   
Leon was genuinely pleased with what Merlin had done, and wanted to stop the poor lad worrying over the weekend, he trip to the coast would hopefully do just that. Leon hadn’t regretted the promise to Hunith, he just wished she were still here to see how well Merlin had turned out, Leon thought of Merlin as a nephew and loved him as such. He was determined to make sure the boy didn’t suffer from being honest. Leon was a quiet man not used to expressing his emotions, but he was loyal and that loyalty was never stronger than when Merlin was involved. So when his mobile rang just as he was finishing work on the Friday and the voice on the other end said he was ringing about Merlin Leon’s defences immediately went up.

“Hello Mr Knight, I am ringing about Merlin Emrys.” Can the very polite and clipped voice down the phone.

“Is he alright?” Leon immediately asked “Who is this please.”

“You don’t recognise my voice then Leon? I suppose it has been some years now.” The voice sounded vaguely familiar. “It’s Arthur….Arthur Pendragon.”

“Arthur? Is Merlin alright?” Leon demanded.

“He’s fine Leon; I just wanted to compliment you and your ward. He’s a good man. I wondered if it would be possible to see you. I have a few questions and I would also like to catch up.” Arthur’s voice held no clues as to what was really going on.

“Of course, but if it’s about Merlin I don’t keep secrets from him.” Leon told the other man.

“That’s fine but I would like to see you without Merlin if that’s ok? Maybe this weekend sometime?”

“Sorry you’re out of luck, were going away for the weekend, leaving early tomorrow morning.” Leon told Arthur. “If it’s important I could met you now.”

“That would be kind of you, where do you work and I will come to you.” Arthur told him.

 

“I work near Moorgate, there’s a coffee shop next to the station I can meet you there.” Leon thought that would be best.

“Ok I’ll be there in half an hour.” Arthur then hung up.

Leon wondered what Arthur wanted to see him for, he wouldn’t get much out of Leon, and if Merlin’s bosses wanted to know anything they would have to speak to Merlin. But it would be interesting to see what Arthur Pendragon wanted. Leon quickly phoned Merlin to tell him he would be a bit late back and went to the meeting place. As Leon walked into the coffee shop he immediately spotted Arthur, the other man looked out of place and clearly wasn’t comfortable. It was probably a lower class of venue that he was used to. Leon got himself a coffee and walked up to the table where Arthur was sat.

“Hello Arthur it’s been a long time.” Leon held out his hand, Arthur took the offered hand and shook it his face changing from a neural one to a smile.

“Hello Leon, yes it’s been a few years. I hope life has been good to you.” the blonde replied.

Leon sat down and looked across at Arthur but the other man was giving nothing away. “So why the meeting?”

“Straight to the point I see, well I thought I’d put you in the picture about your ward. He’s a credit to you by the way. That was a brave thing you did taking on a teenager.” Arthur paused “He told me you’d taken him in when his mother died.”

“It was no problem, his mother had helped me, I lost both my parents in a car crash and she was there for me, they both were. I’ve never regretted it.” Leon said clearly not wanting to go into any more detail. “But you didn’t come here to talk about that, so why?” Leon demanded, He wasn’t happy with talking about Merlin without his ward being present.

“Right I’ll waste no more time. We have started to look into our accounts department since Merlin came to us with his suspicions. It looks like he’s right we do have a problem. Now we are going in and re auditing the past three years accounts and it is highly unlikely that his immediate boss Valiant Durham or his line manager Cenred King will remain ignorant of what we are doing. We have had a suspicion for some time that Valliant can be nasty when crossed, but we have never had any complaints so couldn’t act. I want to remove Merlin from the team before they find out. What I asked you here for is to ask you how it would affect Merlin if I asked him to take paid leave for the next few weeks.” Arthur paused “Merlin raised the issues with Valliant before so it won’t take much for him to put two and two together. Although at the moment it will be put down as a routine audit. I don’t have enough proof to suspend his manager, unfortunately.”

Leon looked at Arthur in amazement “So Merlin gets suspended because he was honest enough to raise concerns, but you don’t want to upset your manager, that stinks.” 

“It’s not like that Leon, and Merlin won’t be suspended, he can have a holiday on the firm, nothing will go on his record. I am trying to protect him.” Arthur looked a Leon “Believe me I am not blaming him for anything. I just don’t have enough to suspend anyone. As soon as I get that proof the police will be involved and Merlin will be back.”

“You can’t do that to him Arthur, he will see it as a suspension whatever you call it. He’s only just started work. He’s a good lad, but he’s had enough shit in his life you, can’t do this to him.” Leon pleaded “Move him if you must but let him work.”

 

Arthur looked at Leon “I had a feeling you’d say that. I will text him to report to Mr Green’s office Monday morning and not his own desk. Then I’ll speak to Uther.” Arthur sighed “It won’t be easy for him, but hopefully it won’t take my boys long to do the work. Whatever we find Merlin will keep a job in the firm I promise you that.”

“Thank you Arthur.” Leon looked relieved.

“Don’t thank me yet Leon. Once this is all over I would like to get together if that’s alright with you.” Arthur gave Leon a half hearted grin.

“I’d like that, now I must be going I’m off fishing for the weekend.” Leon grinned.

It’s alright for some I’m starting the audit tomorrow and working all weekend.” Arthur grimaced.

“Have fun Arthur, and thank you. Merlin means everything to me.” Leon explained “I won’t see him hurt.”

“He’s a lucky lad Leon.” Arthur replied.

“No I am Arthur, as I said he’s my family.” Leon turned and went to walk out.

“Leon, can you keep this meeting from Merlin please?”

“For the great Arthur Pendragon to say please…..well what choice do I have. Goodbye Arthur.” Leon walked out and went home. He hoped he had done the right thing in getting Arthur to keep Merlin at work. 

By the time Leon had got home Merlin had already been phoned about his new working arrangements and had also cooked their evening meal. The two men spent the evening getting everything ready for their weekend away and next morning were up and off by eight o’clock.

The two men had a good weekend away. It did just what Leon had wanted and taken Merlin’s mind of events at work. They had managed to get booked into their normal bed and breakfast accommodation, and then headed off to the sea front. They spent all day out in the fresh air before heading into town to get a meal. The next day they were out again until five o’clock when it was time to head for home. Both felt far more relaxed than on the Friday evening.

As Leon and Merlin were relaxing Arthur Gwaine and a small team of accountants were starting to check the company’s accounts. As it happened by Sunday evening they had found enough to know that they had a problem. When Merlin arrived on Monday morning he went up to Gwaine Greens office and at the same time Arthur was having a meeting with the company’s legal department and personnel and by midday Valiant had been suspended.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin went into Mr Green’s office somewhat confused as to what he would be doing this morning. The message had just told him to report and not go to his own desk At all first. Mr Green’s secretary looked at him in surprise as he arrived.

“Can I help you?” the secretary asked him, he obviously hadn’t been expecting Merlin.

“I had a message sent Friday evening to report here this morning instead of my own desk.” Merlin explained to the secretary, who was a bit younger that Merlin but seemed very efficient. 

“Oh, Sorry I haven’t been told. I will speak to Mr Green to see if he knows.” With that the young man got up and went into in inner office. Merlin could hear something being said before the other man returned. “Please go in Mr Green is expecting you.”

Merlin walked in not feeling quite so nervous. Mr Green was on the phone so Merlin looked round the office. The first thing he noticed was the view from the window. Merlin wished he had had such a view, he could see over the roof tops and just see the Thames in the distance. He did see why the desk faced the door, Merlin knew if it was his office wouldn’t get any work done if he had a view like that. The office was spacious, but very functional with a large desk to the centre. At that Mr Green looked up and smiled.

“I think I’ve upset Mordred, I forgot to tell him you were coming. It’s good to see you again Merlin, please take a seat.” Mr Green seemed as relaxed as he had been the other day when Merlin had seen him.

Merlin sat down as asked “Good morning Sir.”

“If you call me Sir once more I will bat your ears Merlin, it’s Gwaine ok” He smiled at the young man in front of him. “Mind you after you gave me work all weekend I shouldn’t be so pleased with you!”

Merlin looked at Gwaine not sure whether to apologise or not, in the end he decided he had best. “Sorry Si.. Gwaine.”

“That’s better, see it didn’t hurt, and don’t apologise, we found quite a bit so your old boss will be suspended as of from lunchtime. But we still have a lot to do, going through all the accounts. Now Arthur wants you to be on our team, after all it was you that found the first discrepancies. We have a team of five and everything will be checked three times at each stage. You have already proven yourself to be methodical, so you up for it?”

“Yes Gwaine, if you think I’m good enough, and thank you.” Merlin was surprised to be doing such important work.

“Mr Pendragon senior has been told of the problems and Mr Llewellyn will be informed when he gets back later today. I expect they will want to thank you at some stage. We are working from the boardroom. Your colleagues have been moved out for now to other departments and your old offices are empty for now, do you need anything from there?” Gwaine looked at Merlin.

“No I have all my own stuff in my bag, I like to work with my own things, I assume we will have plenty of computers.” Merlin looked at Gwaine.

“Yep everything is set up, come on then, work beckons.” Gwaine got up and walked out the door. As he passed his secretary he paused “Mordred I will be in the board room working, can you arrange for teas and coffees at about ten thirty and there are five of us. If you need me for anything else just call.”

“Ok Gwaine, do you want donuts?” the other man asked.

“Better not to, to sticky, biscuits would be nice, oh and some apples! I don’t know if Kara will organise anything best check.” Kara was Arthur Pendragons secretary and also Mordred’s girlfriend.

With that Gwaine led Merlin to the boardroom. It had a very large table in the centre that at the moment was covered in files; there were stacks more on the floor under the windows. Arthur Pendragon was already at work as were two other men. As they walked in Gwaine introduced the others.

“You already know Arthur, the man next to him is Elyan Smith and the guy by the window is Kay Wild. Guy’s this is Merlin Emrys the lad responsible for you having all this work.” Gwaine smiled, clearly there was no malice intended.

“Hi Merlin, good work.” Kay said to the young man.

“Yeh, great spot, pity about our weekend but we don’t blame you.” Elyan said to him. “Lots of overtime as well.”

“Hello again Merlin, my father wants to speak to you later but he’s waiting for Mr Llewellyn first, but don’t worry they just want to thank you in person, plus I think my father wants to brag since it was him that found you.” Arthur Pendragon spoke for the first time. “Come on Guys let’s get going. Merlin you take that pile there when you’ve finished pass it to Elyan to check. Keep careful notes of discrepancy. We are all using your system to mark receipts. You carry on as you were we all have different ones.”

They worked through until a trolley was brought through with refreshments when they stopped for quarter of an hour before continuing through to lunch. They then went to the canteen for a break. Gwaine turned to Merlin. 

“Needless to say nothing is to be discussed outside the boardroom ok.”

“I understand Sir” Merlin ducked as Gwaine’s hand neared his head. 

“No more Sir, what did I tell you?”

“Sorry, It’s difficult I have been brought up to be polite” Merlin told him looking sheepish.

Merlin heard a snort form behind him “Leon’s changed then” came Arthur’s voice.

“Both my Mother and Leon always made me be polite to my elders Sir.” Merlin exclaimed.

“My name is Arthur and none of us are that much older, keep the Sirs for the senior partners.” Came the reply. “You’re going to met them after lunch.”

That spoiled Merlin’s lunch, he was now getting nervous once more. Gwaine spotted Merlin’s silence. “Don’t worry Merlin, you’ll be fine.” No one at the table could ever guess just what was going to happen in the next few hours.

After lunch Arthur took Merlin to his father’s office, he was greeted by Uther’s PA and daughter Morgana. “Hello you must be Merlin, pleased to meet you.” she turned to her brother “They’re both in there waiting.” Then she turned to Merlin “Don’t worry they won’t bite you. Mr Pendragon Sr. is a bit stern but you’ll love Mr Llewellyn, he’s a cutey.” She winked at him.

Arthur knocked on the door before entering. Merlin followed the first man he saw was Uther Pendragon, he had net him before and found him scary. A man in his late fifties with a very no nonsense approach. The other man in the room was in his early fifties an imposing man with long grey hair tied back and a full beard, not at all what Merlin was expecting.

Arthur spoke first. “Father, Mr Llewellyn, this is Merlin, the young man who first spotted we had trouble.” 

Mr Pendragon senior held out his hand and Merlin took it and shook it briefly. Merlin knew his hand was sweating. “Good afternoon Sir” his voice wobbling as bit.

“Nice work, I knew you had potential when I met you.” the older man told him.

Then Mr Llewellyn stepped forward and shook Merlin’s hand. “Good work Mr Emies, thank you on behalf of the firm.” Mr Llewellyn had a slight welsh accent, which with his name was not a surprise.

“Thank you, it’s Emrys Sir” Merlin corrected quietly.

Mr Llewellyn frowned and picked up a file from the desk. Merlin recognised it as a personal file and assumed it was his. The older man turned to Merlin a strange expressing on his face.

“That’s a Welsh name. Are you Welsh?” he asked.

“My mother was, she came from Powys a small village called Llandyssil, but I was born in London Sir” Merlin replied.

The older man looked at Merlin’s file once more and seemed to take a deep breath. “I came from that area myself, I may have known your mother what is her name?” he asked his voice neutral.

“Hunith Sir, she died seven years ago.” Mr Llewellyn nodded slowly and turned to look out the window. 

Mr Pendragon Senior then spoke “You have done very well and we would like to thank you Merlin for not only spotting the anomalies, but having the courage to report them, they appear to have been going on undetected for some time. Once this unsavoury matter has been dealt with you will be rewarded. In the meantime thank you for helping my son and his team. I also want at some stage to talk through your methods; I feel they could be taken up company wide.” He moved forward to shake Merlin’s hand once more before he turned to Arthur “I want a word if I may.”

“Merlin go to the others, I will be with you soon.” Arthur told Merlin who turned and left the office.

After he left Uther turned to his partner “What was that all about?” He asked.

The other man sat down in Uther chair as if his legs were about to give way. He looked up at the two other men; his face had gone white as a sheet.

“I think he’s my son!” he said very quietly.

“What!” the two other men said in amazement.

“You’ve never been married” Uther said to his friend and partner.

“No but I knew Hunith Emrys. I wanted to marry her, but her parents didn’t approve, when I came to London for a couple of months, when we were joining our companies, they moved. I could never find her I looked everywhere, she was nineteen and I was twelve years older, they wanted Hunith to marry a friend of theirs. We were in love, we were going to marry anyway, and we planned to go against her parents’ wishes. I don’t know how they stopped her contacting me, I looked for her for years, I never found anyone else” he paused before looking up “She was the love of my life, I still love her and now she’s dead.” He put his head in his hands.

“Christ Balinor, obviously I knew about your search but you never told me her name, so you think this Merlin is her son? Can you be sure?” Uther asked, Arthur had never seen either man looking so shocked.

“I looked at his birth date it fits. Neither Hunith, or Emrys, are common names and Merlin said his mother came from Llandyssill. It all fits. How the hell am I going to tell him? He obviously doesn’t know.” Balinor looked at the two men in front of him. “Don’t say anything Arthur; I need to work out what to do.”

Arthur looked at the man he considered an uncle “If it’s any help I know his Guardian, we went to college together, and he’s a good man. I do know that Merlin’s mother died of cancer when he was fourteen, and he had no other relatives. Leon was a friend and took on Merlin at his mother’s request.” Arthur was shocked “Do you want to talk to him? I can arrange something I’m sure.”

“Leave it for now Arthur, I need to get my head round this. Don’t say anything to him please.” Balinor looked up at Arthur and for the first time ever Arthur could see unshed tears in the other mans eyes his hands were shaking. 

Uther gave his friend a glass of brandy “Drink this it might steady your nerves.” He looked at his friend before speaking again “I think we need to check a few things Balinor, we have his national insurance number we can ask around. Let’s not jump into things. You need to be sure before you do anything.” Uther turned to his son “Arthur go and get on with the work you need to do, if you can ask he boy a few things, without giving anything away do so. But not breathe a word to anyone else, not even the boy’s guardian.” Uther turned to his friend “Come on let’s get you home.” As Arthur went to leave his father spoke once more “I’ll have my phone if you need me Arthur otherwise I will be back tomorrow.”

Arthur left his father’s office in a state of shock. He had known Balinor for nearly twenty years, he was after all his father’s closest friend, and had never known that the Welshman had a secret love. He hoped it turned out alright for both Balinor and Merlin, but what a thing to discover after twenty years. And what were the odds on Merlin working for his long lost father.


	5. Chapter 5

That afternoon the rest of the guys noticed Arthur was quieter than normal and Gwaine wondered what Uther had said that had affected his son much. He knew that Uther had very high expectations and wondered if the older Pendragon was blaming his son for not spotting all this sooner. He decided he would try and get the other man out for a drink after work. In the meantime they all had plenty to do. At five they all called it a day and headed for home. Arthur refused to go for a drink knowing full well what his friend was up to, so Gwaine’s curiosity remained. 

Merlin got home exhausted, he was certainly having an interesting time at work. As it was Monday he was going out that evening for a drink at the local with his friend Will. It was a tradition started when Will moved in with Freya. Merlin had been pleased when his two best friends had decided to make a go of their relationship. Then after a month Freya decided that the two men in her life should have some ‘blokes’ time together, so now every Monday the two of them went out for a couple of pints. Merlin got home to find Leon had picked up a take away as he was off out as well.

“Do you realise this is the sixth date you’ve had with Sofia? Go careful Leon that’s nearly a record for you.” Merlin teased his guardian.

 

“And what if it is?” Leon asked “When are you going to start dating” he countered.

“Never! Don’t change the subject, is she the ‘one’ you’ve been waiting for?” Merlin looked at Leon “I can always make myself scarce later and stay at Will’s if you like”

“No need for that Merlin, as to Sofia being the one, I don’t know yet.” Leon said in all seriousness.

“Then she’s not. Mum always said you know when you met them, if they’re right. You need to get a move on old man.” Merlin laughed as he went to clear the plates. Picking them up he took them to the sink and started to wash up.

“Less of the old, cheeky.” Leon looked at Merlin. “I’m not joking Merlin, you need to start dating, you can’t spend all your life alone.”

Suddenly the teasing atmosphere was gone, Merlin glared at his guardian “You know my reasons Leon, don’t push it.” With that he went upstairs to change.

Leon looked at Merlin’s stiff back as he walked away, and muttered so the other man couldn’t hear. “You fool Leon that was stupid.” before he went to wipe up the dishes. The two men went out their separate ways without talking again.

The next morning Merlin and Leon were back talking as if nothing had happened. Neither man had ever kept mad at each other for long. The older man told Merlin he had broken it off with his girlfriend. “No chemistry Merlin, she was nice but something was missing.”

“I think you just like looking” Merlin laughed as he left for work.

Merlin caught the tube as usual and was the first of the team there. He found the boardroom locked so he sat in the corridor waiting. He wasn’t there long when Arthur arrived. 

“Hi you’re early, come along to my office and get a coffee, before we start work.” He told Merlin. This might be his chance to talk to the young man.

Merlin followed Arthur and went into his office. Arthur’s PA Kara was already working as they went in. Arthur asked her to get two coffees and they went through to his office. The day before Merlin hadn’t taken much notice of Uther’s office, being far too nervous but he was surprised at just how big Arthur’s office was. It had even better views that Gwaine’s and was almost twice the size. There was a large desk and several chairs around the edges as well as several of Arthur’s qualification certificates framed round the wall. On one wall was a book case full with accountancy and law books. On Arthur’s desk was a silver picture frame with a photo of Mr Pendragon Senior and a woman, presumably Arthur’s mother. Merlin sat down and soon had a coffee in his hands. Arthur meanwhile was studying Merlin, he was trying to see any resemblance to Balinor.

“So how do you like working for Pendragon and Llewellyn’s?” Arthur asked Merlin.

“It’s great, not quite what I was expecting, well not this latest work anyway.” Merlin replied. “But I like it”

“You never thought of following Leon into computers then?” Arthur asked him.

“No, I’ve always loved numbers, so I always fancied accountancy or banking, but banking has a kind of bad reputation at the moment. So I decided to go accounting. There will always be a need for accountancy after all. I don’t know where I get it from, my mum was a words person. She was an English teacher.” Merlin had given Arthur the opening he needed.

 

“And you father?” Arthur asked as casually as he could.

“I never knew him. He and mum got split up by her parents, she never spoke of him and I didn’t ask, it upset her to much. All she ever said was that whoever I found would be good enough for her, she would never do to me what they did to her.” Merlin then realised he was telling someone his private business and changed the subject. “You obviously followed your father.”

“Yes I did, I never thought of doing anything else.” Arthur finished his coffee. “Come on we better get some work done.” with that they went to the boardroom where Gwaine and the others had started work.

“Wondered when you two would turn up.” Gwaine said a twinkle in his eye. Gwaine had already loosened his tie and his jacket was slung over the back of his chair. 

“We got here earlier and decided to have a coffee first.” Arthur explained. 

They were all soon back looking at the figures and immersed in their work, as with the day before, coffee was brought into them. At lunchtime Merlin said he was going out to the park for his lunch. He had found a peaceful spot when he had first started work, and liked to get some fresh air at lunchtime. So he took his packed lunch out with him, leaving the others to go to the canteen. Merlin walked down the alley between the buildings and out into one of the many small parks dotted around London. It wasn’t as nice as the big parks with their lakes, but this one had several spots where he could sit and forget he was in the city. Although he had been born and brought up in London he had always loved the open air and made sure he tried to get out as much as he could. Merlin loved to watch the birds and look at the trees as their leaves rustled in the wind. There were several spring flowers out in the flowerbeds and it was so peaceful.

After sitting in peace for his break he decided he had better go back to work. One thing about working with such high ranking members of staff was he felt he had to be early rather, than late all the time. Picking up his litter and putting it in the nearby bin he started to walk back to work. It was a beautiful spring day and he listened to the birds as he walked back. He was about half way down the alley way between the two building when a hand went over his mouth and he was pulled down into a small service area behind one of the tower blocks and behind a large wheelie bin. 

Inside the building the two senior partners had spent the morning trying to check Merlin’s background. It was becoming more and more obvious to the men that Merlin might well be Balinor’s son. Arthur had popped up at coffee and had told them what Merlin had divulged. He also gave them Leon’s phone number at the same time. Balinor decided that it would be best to try to speak to Merlin at home and intended to call him and arrange a visit, hopefully with his guardian there as well. Merlin was of age, but he felt it best that Merlin have someone with him. As he needed to do now was wait, so he tried to settle down to do some work to make the time pass.

Mordred had been asked to fetch some more files from storage for the team, so on the way back from his lunch he went to the storage cupboard. He went in and as what he wanted was on the top shelf. Wasn’t it always, he went to get the kick stool from under the window, as he did he glanced out and what he saw made him stop and look again before pulling out his phone and dialling 999. Someone was being assaulted behind the building opposite. As he spoke he went out into the corridor for a better signal and bumped into Gwaine who was going back to the boardroom.

Continuing to report the incident Mordred pointed to the window, and Gwaine went to look. When he saw what was happening he started to run for the stairs. Gwaine was a very fit man and took the steps at a run, and was soon heading round the building. He had no idea what was going on but he wasn’t one to let anyone be beaten without trying to help. By the time Gwaine was out of sight the others had come round the corner. 

Turning to Arthur, Mordred started to explain. “There’s an assault going on in the alley, I have called the police and ambulance Gwaine has gone down there Sir.” 

Knowing his friends temper, and also worried as to what was going on, Arthur also went down the stairs followed by Kay and Eylan. As Gwaine turned the corner behind the building he had the shock of his life, the antagonist was none other than Valiant and it was Merlin that was being beaten. Gwaine saw red and grabbed Valiant and hit him as hard as he could. He kept hitting until Valiant fell to the floor unconscious, then he turned to the figure on the floor as he did so Arthur and the others came round the corner. Gwaine bent down and carefully looked at Merlin. By now they could all hear the sirens in the distance.

“Merlin mate open your eyes for me” Gwaine said gently as Arthur knelt down beside Gwaine 

“Shit he’s a mess” Arthur muttered, turning to the others he told Elyan to wait at the end of the alley for the ambulance and police and Kay to make sure Valliant didn’t leave.

“I don’t think he’s going anywhere soon Arthur, Gwaine’s done a good job on him” Kay told his boss.

“Not good enough the bastard.” Gwaine muttered as he looked down at the young man.

“Don’t move him Gwaine, we don’t know what injuries he has.” Arthur told his friend.

“Christ look at his leg!” Gwaine exclaimed as he continued to check Merlin. Merlin’s right leg was clearly badly broken as his foot was twisted at a strange angle. Not only that but his face was hardly recognisable, and he had clearly suffered a through beating. At that the Paramedic’s came round the corner closely followed by the police. Making Gwaine move out the way one of the paramedics came towards Merlin, while the other checked on Valiant. Gwaine seeing this hissed out.

“Leave that bastard alone, Merlin needs care first.” The paramedic looked up and continued to quickly assess the man at his feet. The police started to ask questions and Arthur started to answer the best he could. They then started to ask Gwaine as he had been first on the scene. By now several other people had arrived to see what the fuss was about. The second policeman moved them back as Arthur asked someone to fetch both Mordred and the men’s personal files. The medical people would need any information they had on Merlin and Valiant. Valiant’s file would be with his father. At that Arthur remembered Balinor and cursed. The last thing they needed at the moment was for him to arrive. Although he didn’t know it both the senior partners were at the companies lawyers down town, so where unaware of the events.

Both the first two paramedics were now working on Merlin, as a second ambulance had arrived. They were putting a neck brace on Merlin before turning him over. As they inspected his right leg they were in for a shock, it was prosthesis. Merlin had at some stage had an above knee amputation. After cutting Merlin’s trousers to get easy access they carefully removed the prosthesis. They could see he had suffered some trauma to the stump. He was soon put onto a spinal board and was being loaded onto the ambulance. Gwaine insisted on going with him. The Irishman was about to start to get angry when he thought that Valiant was going in the same ambulance, but calmed down when he was told he was going in the second one with the police. Arthur was to follow on later in his car, but first he would call Leon and his father.

As Arthur walked into the building he found the police taking Mordred to the store cupboard so he could explain what he had seen. The police had already phoned Leon so that was one less thing for Arthur to do; he went up to his office to call his father. After explaining what had happened he asked Uther to tell Balinor but suggested that the other man keep away for now. Leon and Merlin would have enough to cope with.

Arthur then got his car and went to the hospital. When he got there Leon had already arrived and was with Gwaine sitting waiting news, Leon had been able to briefly see Merlin but was then asked to wait as they sorted out Merlin. Leon was devastated by what had happened and couldn’t believe it. While they waited Leon told the other two how Merlin had lost his leg, he was run over by a runaway lorry when he was ten years old. He had suffered severe injuries and had been in hospital for six months. But he had coped well with his prosthesis, and didn’t like anyone to know about it. All that showed was his limp, although he had extensive scaring from other injuries he received at the same time. Arthur and Gwaine were shocked and both thought what a start the young man had had to his life and now this. Gwaine had had his hands dressed, where he had split them hitting Valiant. He had been questioned by the police and for know was able to wait with Arthur and Leon. He looked a right mess with his shirt covered in blood, but there was no way he was going anywhere until he knew what had happened to Merlin. He hadn’t known him long but he was already fiercely protective of him.

After an hour Leon was allowed to see Merlin once more. He had had x rays and scans and had been cleaned up. Surprisingly Merlin had mostly flesh wounds the most serious for him being the trauma to his stump, which would prevent him wearing his prosthesis until it healed. Other than that he had a fractured wrist and a couple of fractured ribs. His facial bones were intact which surprised the doctors, they had suspected a fractured Zygoma, orbital bone around the eye, but found nothing. He had needed stitches to several areas and they would be keeping him in at least overnightm and probably for a few days. Merlin would be very stiff and sore and find moving difficult for several weeks. As they wouldn’t be able to see Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine left and went back to work, stopping off on the way so Gwaine could change his clothes. Gwaine was also interviewed again about his treatment of Valiant but not charged at present. Arthur told Leon to contact him if Merlin needed anything and gave him his personal mobile number. Leon promised to ring later once Merlin was settled into a bed. 

Arthur had informed his father about what had happened. It took all of Uther’s persuasive powers to prevent his friend going to the hospital. “You can’t Balinor, Merlin and Mr Knight has enough to contend with, now is not the time no matter how much you want it. You’re coming home with me and let Ygraine spoil you.”

“But he’s my son!” Balinor protested.

“You won’t know that for sure until you get a DNA test done, for now leave it, I hate to say this but he’s done without you until now, you have to leave it. It would be unfair to him otherwise.” Uther was being cruel to be kind. “Arthur will be home soon you can ask him for more details then. Now come on home.”


	6. Chapter 6

The assault was having a ripple effect though many people, each affected in their own way.

Arthur and Gwaine arrived back at the boardroom to find the other two accountants working. Elyan and Kay were upset about what happened and were eager for news. Merlin might not have been with the firm long but he was popular and well liked. Arthur left Gwaine to give them the basic facts and went off to his office. Once there he sent of an open email to the companies employees to tell them that Merlin would be off work for awhile and be in hospital for a few days and that a card and collection would be started and could be found with Kara.

Arthur rang his father once again, to find out how Balinor was. Uther told him that he was taking him home with him and asked Arthur to call in on his way home. Arthur and Morgana both had their own flats but kept in close contact with their parents. He had one more thing to do and that was to go and speak to his sister and inform her what was happening. As Uther’s PA she would be called by anyone wanting details of what had happened, and he felt she should be in the loop. He walked to her office and knocked on the door before walking in.

“Hi Morgana, I’ve just got back for the hospital and thought you would need filling in.” Morgana looked up at her bother.

“Thanks Arthur, I’ve had the press on already and given the normal ‘no comment’ already, sit down, you look rough.” Morgana called through and ordered two coffees. “I got some info from Mordred, so I have the basics.”

“Well Merlin is better than he first looked thank goodness. He’s pretty bruised and battered. He has a broken wrist and a couple of cracked ribs as well as lacerations. Poor sod, it was a good job Mordred spotted what was happening. How is Mordred by the way?”

“I sent him home once the police were through, he was pretty shook up. He seemed to think Merlin had a badly broken leg.” Morgana mentioned.

“No he didn’t, he has a prosthesis, he lost his leg as a child, he doesn’t like anyone to know so there was no record in his file. We need to respect that, and keep it out of any information we let out. I understand he will have problems as his stump was damaged. Leon told us what happened to him. I haven’t let dad know about that yet, I think Balinor has enough to get his head around.” Arthur stopped talking as the coffee was brought in. He waited until the door was shut again.

“Poor Merlin, it was a real shock about Balinor, do you think Merlin is his son?” Morgana asked.

“It looks likely; Father is trying to keep Balinor away from the hospital. Merlin and Leon have enough to cope with at the minute. It’s such a small world I haven’t heard from Leon since college, and now it looks like he has been caring for Balinor’s son all this time.”

“What a fucking mess” Morgana exclaimed “I hope Gwaine did a good job on Valiant.”

“Not as good as he would have liked, but it looks like the police are happy he was acting in self defence. Mordred said as Gwaine pulled Valiant away he tried to punch Gwaine. It’s a good job he was still watching.” Arthur drank some of his coffee “I think we just keep downplaying this if we’re asked, until we know more. I better get back to work we’ve still loads to do.”

“Tell Gwaine I owe him a drink when you see him. If you see Leon again tell him I would like to catch up, when all this has settled.” Morgana grinned. “Are you going to Mum’s and Dad’s tonight?”

“Yeh, I’ll see you later.” Arthur stood up and went back to the board room, he could still get an hour’s work in before he went home. The group worked in silence before packing up for the day. Just before they finished Arthur’s phone rang it was Leon. Merlin had been given a bed and was settled and resting. Leon told Arthur the ward and visiting times, but asked for minimal visitors as Merlin needed his rest. Arthur said he would visit the next evening, and would bring Gwaine with him.

Leon was shattered and worried; Merlin looked awful and was drifting off to sleep most of the time. The nurses said it was the shock and painkillers. What worried Leon most was the damage to Merlin’s stump. The young man was always very careful to look after the stump, as any damage meant he couldn’t wear his prosthesis. Not only that but the prosthesis had also been damaged and the doctors said they thought he would need to have a new one, which meant Merlin would be without one for a time. Then he would have to be fitted all over again. To have to cope with that as well as the physical and mental trauma of the assault was going to be hard for Merlin. Leon knew him well enough to know that as always Merlin would hide his real feelings not wanting others to worry. Leon had come to love Merlin, deeply and he was feeling dishearten by the events of that day. Leon had already rung his work to say he wouldn’t be in tomorrow; he wanted to be there for Merlin for as long as it took. 

Leon’s friend Percy arrived at about six and sat with the pair of them. Percy had known Merlin since before Hunith had died, and was like an uncle to him. The big man was very upset to see the state of Merlin. It was just as well Valiant had been arrested, as Percy would have killed the man if he could get his hands on him. He was pleased to hear that one on Merlin’s work colleagues had hit the man. But he was mad that Pendragon and Llewellyn’s seemed to have failed in their duty of care to Merlin. They must have known that Valiant was a nasty piece of work. Percy was a lawyer and would be talking to Merlin as soon as the young man was well enough, He thought the boy had a case he could press if he wanted to. But he also knew it was unlikely Merlin would do anything.

Merlin was hurting; all he could remember was being dragged into the alley and then being hit over and over again. He could vaguely remember Gwaine talking to him, and the ambulance men but the rest was a blur. He knew he was in hospital and that Leon was with him. When he tried to open his eyes they wouldn’t open and everything hurt. Merlin could also remember having something to stop it hurting so much. But it still hurt, all his body hurt it, reminded him of when he had got run over. The same blurred feelings and voices in the distance. He just couldn’t concentrate. He began to panic as he wanted to see, he wanted to know what was happening. Then he heard Leon’s voice and Percy’s he tried to calm down but he couldn’t.

Leon noticed Merlin was beginning to move a bit and groan, and then he started to thrash about.

“Merlin keep calm, you’re in hospital I’m here you’re safe, just relax, please.” Leon looked at Percy “Could you call a nurse.” He asked the big man.

Percy did as he was asked and then rushed back to Merlin “The nurse is coming. Merlin, calm down lad.” The two men kept talking to Merlin and holding his hands but he continued to thrash about.

The nurse came and gave Merlin some more painkillers and also a sedative. “That should help, I expect he frightened he can’t see, and he may be remembering what happened. Keep talking to him. We need to keep him sat up as much as possible so the swelling goes down on his face; once his eyes open I’m sure he will be much calmer.” Between the three of them and the medication Merlin gradually calmed down and fell to sleep once more.

Gwaine had gone home but couldn’t settle he was very worried about Merlin; he found it hard to believe he had known the lad for such a short time. But there was something about the younger man that brought out the protective side of Gwaine’s nature, the brunette had always found it easy to make friends, but he felt that Merlin was more like a younger brother, someone to be looked after and nurtured. The rage he had felt when he realised that the bloody heap on the ground was Merlin had surprised him with its intensity. Then to hear about the accident the younger Man had had as a child, as well as losing his mother, then this, it just wasn’t fair. He was glad Arthur had said they would both visit tomorrow. Gwaine also needed to make sure Mordred was alright, he understood he had been sent home but would ring him at home later to make sure he was ok. Mordred had been working for Gwaine for a year now and Gwaine like the lad. So he rang Mordred at home and thanked him for what he had done and spent some time reassuring him that =there had been nothing else he could have done. 

Back at Uther Pendragon’s home Uther and his wife Ygraine were trying to calm Balinor. The poor man was so distraught; to find he had a son, then for this to happen to Merlin was twisting his gut. He just wanted to go to the hospital and see Merlin for himself. He understood Uther’s point about not going, but it wasn’t easy. As soon as Arthur arrived he pounced on the younger Pendragon for news. Arthur explained Merlin’s injuries and that he would visit tomorrow. Balinor told Arthur to get Merlin a private room, and get him treated privately if there was anything else could be done for him. Arthur told him he would find out what he could, and also see how Leon was, so that Balinor could talk with him. When Balinor heard about Merlin’s childhood accident he went as white as a sheet.

“Poor lad and poor Hunith to go through that alone, I should have been there. I should have looked harder for her.” Balinor sat with his head in his hands.

“I understand that Leon was around then as well, I believe the families were friends for years. You will need to be careful Balinor, Leon is very protective of Merlin, and I know Merlin thinks a lot of his guardian. You are going to have to bear that in mind when you do speak to them.” Arthur tried to explain. “This isn’t going to be easy.”

Arthur mother butted in “I think Balinor knows that Arthur, much as he wants to go barging in he won’t, will you Balinor?” she sat beside her friend. “You must give it a few days before you do anything. And talk to this Leon first, I seem to remember him from when he came home with Arthur, he’s a good man.”

“I know that Ygraine, not many young men would take on a teenager at that age. I won’t try to come between then.” Balinor said “But I do want to get to know my son…I still love Hunith but it’s too late to make it up to her, but I can help my son.” He looked at the family round him and it reminded him of what he had missed. By now Morgana was there and trying to help the man who was a close as an uncle to the two younger Pendragon’s.

Balinor looked at Arthur “Your parents know the story but I think it only right you know it to. It might help you to understand.”

“You don’t need to tell us anything” Morgana protested.

“Perhaps not but I want you to know. Hunith was nineteen and I was ten years older than her. Her parents were older; they had waited years to have Hunith. When she came along they were in their late thirties. They wanted the best for their daughter. When Hunith told them about me they went mad, they tried to stop Hunith seeing me. But we were in love, our age difference didn’t matter to us. I was qualified and had been doing well, me and your father were in the process of starting up our own company. We were both from a small village in Wales I knew I need to move if I wanted to make something of myself. So after talking about her parents Hunith said I should go ahead with my plans, I left for London. I would be away for a couple of weeks. We hoped her parents would calm down in that time.” Balinor stopped memories flooding back as he spoke. “I should have taken her with me, before I left we went further than we had before, Merlin must have been conceived that night. Next morning I left, it was going to be difficult to keep in touch, mobiles weren’t so cheap those days and the signal was hard to get in Wales. I couldn’t ring her at home so we intended to write. That way she could get to the post before her parents.”

“I wrote several letters and only got one back in the two weeks. She said she was missing me and had packed her case, and if her parents still disagreed she was coming to London with me anyway. I was so stupid; I thought we could do anything. When I got back to Wales I had the shock of my life, her parents had gone taking her with them. The house was up for sale. I did everything I could to find her but she had gone without trace. In that time I had two letters from her. The first one and then another a year later, saying she had got married and to forget her. I still have the letters I was convinced the second one wasn’t from her so I kept looking. I spent every free moment for the next five years looking for her, until your father told me to sort myself out. Your father was right of course, after five years she would have found me if she wanted to, or so I thought. I left instructions with friends in the area to keep an ear out for any news, but it was like they had fallen off the face of the planet. I still love her and never found anyone else.” Balinor looked so miserable neither of the two Pendragon’s knew what to say.

“Balinor you know you did everything you could, we don’t know what happened and you may never know now. But if Merlin is your son you can build a relationship with him. If that’s what he wants, But if he says no you’re going to have to accept it.” Ygraine told her friend.

“He can’t, please god he can’t. I can’t lose him now I’ve found him.” Balinor told her.

“We’ll do our best to help you, I’m sure if you are his father he will at least give you chance to explain. After all he has a lot to gain from it.” Uther told his friend. “We’ll help you get through this. But you have to be sure he is your son, without any doubt at all. Don’t just believe he is because you want to.”

“If you’re talking about my money, son or not he is Hunith’s boy. That’s enough for me.” Balinor insisted “I owe her”


	7. Chapter 7

The next day the audit continued and the four men were even busier without Merlin there, but they had decided not to replace him as they were getting through the back log. It was becoming apparent to both Gwaine and Arthur that they were dealing with more than just one man. There had systematic fraud going on for some time. It had been clever and only in recent months had the perpetrators been getting careless. Arthur went up to see the senior partners to inform them of the facts. By that afternoon Cenred King, Valiant’s immediate superior had also been suspended. The police were now fully involved in the case and a surprising fact soon came to light. It seemed Valiant was married to Cenred’s sister. Yet this had not been disclosed when Valiant was employed, as it should have been under company policy. All the paperwork was taken away and being independently audited. It appeared thousands of pounds were involved, in a string of scams.

Later that afternoon Arthur and Gwaine left to visit Merlin in hospital. The young man was now awake, and although his face was very swollen and his eyes still couldn’t open fully, he was talking with some difficulty. Leon was there when they arrived and Percy arrived shortly afterwards. Arthur told Merlin what he could about the fraud, and assured Merlin that both men were in custody, and the police would inform the company if bail was granted. Percy asked Arthur, somewhat pointedly, whether the company considered it had failed in their duty of care to Merlin. Arthur said there would be a full investigation. Arthur also told Merlin and Leon that if Merlin wanted a private room and or private treatment the company was only too willing to fund it. 

“No thank you, I don’t want to be on my own, and I hope they will let me home soon.” Merlin’s reply was immediate even if due to the swelling he found it difficult to speak.

Leon also commented that he was hoping to take Merlin home the next day. “The doctors have said he will be better off at home. I will look after him. The nurses can check his dressings there. It is mainly soreness from the bruising and ribs. But he can have his painkillers at home.”

Arthur dropped the matter, and afterwards Gwaine and he had spent some time there before they left, both offering any help they could. As they left Merlin’s friends Will and Freya arrived so Percy left, he had a wife and new baby to go home to. Will and Freya stayed for an hour then went home as Merlin was exhausted by then. Leon stayed until end of visiting promising to return next day and see if Merlin could go home with him. 

Leon hated going home to an empty house; he had spent that morning trying to sort out things for when Merlin came home. Merlin slept upstairs, in the past, if Merlin left his prosthesis off, he had gone up and down stairs on his bottom, but he wouldn’t be able to do that this time with his broken wrist. So Leon and Will had moved Merlin’s bed downstairs into the dining room. Luckily the house had a downstairs toilet big enough for Merlin’s wheelchair. Not ideal, but the best they could do. Leon had also arranged to have some time off work. Mithian, Percy’s wife promised to help as well, she was happy to bring the baby with her. He was only four months old so it wouldn’t be too bad.

Merlin was allowed home the next afternoon, and he was pleased to be leaving hospital, he had had enough of them over the years. He wasn’t best pleased about having his bed downstairs, but anything was better than hospital. He was spending most of his time in his wheelchair, so he could move about, although not under his own steam because of the wrist. The following morning, Leon had popped down the shops to get some milk and a paper, so Merlin was on his own when the door bell rang. Merlin expecting it to be one of his friends, and shouted for them to come in. He was surprised to find it was Mr Llewellyn.

Balinor had stayed away as long as he could, but he just couldn’t stay away any longer, he had to see for himself how his son was. It didn’t matter what he was told, as far as he was concerned Merlin was his son. He hadn’t told either Uther or Ygraine what he had planned, as he knew they would stop him. He had heard from Arthur, the afternoon before that Merlin had been discharged, so decided to visit him. He wasn’t sure if he would disclose anything yet, he decided to play it by ear. He was surprised, when he knocked on the door, to just be told to go in, and he had expected someone else to be with Merlin. As he carefully opened the door he was greeted by Merlin sitting in living room in his wheelchair.

“Good morning Merlin, its Mr Llewellyn from work” he said as he saw his son. He had a hard job not to gasp as he saw the extent of the bruising and swelling to Merlin’s face.

“Hello Sir” Merlin said surprised to see his boss. “My guardian will be back soon, he has just gone to get a paper and some milk. Would you please take a seat?” Despite his surprise Merlin’s manners kicked in. “I’m afraid I can’t offer you a drink I’m a bit handicapped at the moment.”

Balinor looked round as he sat down, the house had a homely feel to it and he felt immediately comfortable here, not at all what he expected of a house with two young men living in. “That’s no problem I should have phoned first, but I was in the area. How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Sore and stiff, but worse of all helpless.” Merlin told him. “What with my wrist and leg.” He said looking down with embarrassment at his shortened leg. “I guess everyone knows now.”

“About your leg? No that’s your concern not the staffs. I must admit I was surprised you hadn’t put such an injury on your file.” Balinor said.

“I didn’t what to be treated differently, I had enough of that at school and college, after all I have been like this since I was a child, and it wouldn’t affect my ability to do my work.” Merlin explained. “It’s what I am, you know normal for me.”

“That’s very true; I admire you for your attitude. Now I came to see if there is anything we can do for you? Any help you need while you are off work?” Balinor asked Merlin.

“Not that I know of, my guardian is looking after me, as I said he will be back soon.” Merlin was feeling uncomfortable. He hadn’t expected the senior partners to bother with him. As Merlin finished speaking Leon opened the door and walked in. He stopped short when he saw a strange man sat talking to Merlin.

Balinor stood up and held out his hand to Leon “Hello Mr Knight, My name is Mr Llewellyn from Pendragon and Llewellyn, I have come to see if we can help with anything, and to check to see Merlin is ok now he’s home.”

Leon looked at Balinor then at Merlin before answering “No we’re fine thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t realise you would be coming or I would have been here.”

“As I told Merlin I was passing this way, so it seemed the right thing to do.” even Balinor realised that that sounded strange. After all the men’s house was in the middle of a large housing estate ad not on route to anywhere.

Leon looked at Balinor and spotted the guilty look on his face and was instantly suspicious. “As I said we’re fine. Merlin will be off work for some time.”

“I realise that Mr Knight, and I assure you I didn’t come here to find out when he would be back to work.” Balinor said.

Leon’s protective instincts were at a high at the moment and he was shorter than normal “Arthur has been keeping in touch, I’m surprised you have visited, is there something specific you wanted, Merlin has already told a lawyer friend of ours he has not interest in making a claim for your company’s failure of duty of care.” Leon sounded really annoyed. “I’m sure you don’t normally do house calls on sick members of staff.”

“Leon!” Merlin said in surprise. “Mr Llewellyn was being nice, don’t be rude.” 

“Merlin I’m not being rude, unlike you I can smell a rat when I’m presented with one. Now Mr Llewellyn be honest, why have you come here, and don’t say it was to see what Merlin needed. Please treat us with some respect; after all Merlin has suffered through working for your company, he deserves honesty.”

Balinor realised there was no way he was going to get away with this, he would have to tell the truth. “You’re right, I’m sorry I do have a reason for coming here today. But it’s nothing underhand. I really did want to see Merlin.” Balinor turned to Merlin “You see I realised something the other day, when I spoke to you in the office. I was going to come to see you about it at the time and then you got hurt. I should have left it until you were better, but I’m selfish and couldn’t.” He looked at both men. “It’s a long story.”

“We aren’t going anywhere.” Leon told him as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

“I don’t know if Merlin told you, but when he came to see Mr Pendragon senior and myself so we could thank him, I thought is surname was Eries when he corrected me, he told me that his mother’s name was Hunith Emrys and she came from Llandyssil. Well I was shocked. I expect you noticed I didn’t say anymore to you Merlin.” He paused “There is no easy way to say this other than straight out……. I am your father.” He looked at Merlin and saw the shock in the young man’s face.

“You’re what!” Leon exclaimed, he wasn’t sure what he had expected, but not that.


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m Merlin’s father. I didn’t even know Hunith was pregnant, so it was shock, but looking at Merlin’s birth date in his file I realised I was. I couldn’t say anything then, I was too shocked.” Balinor started to explain.

“But………..how……..why?” was all Merlin could say.

“I think you had better explain” Leon told the older man. Leon felt stunned and upset for Merlin.

“Well I don’t know what your mother told you about me, but I will tell my side. I met your mother she was nineteen and a lot younger than me. We fell in love but her parents didn’t approve. We wanted to get married and they got angry, I was due to go away for a couple of weeks on business and your mother told me to go, it would give her chance to talk her parents round.” He paused.

Merlin looked at the other man and hatred was clear in his eyes “You left her, whenever I asked about you, mum cried, so I stopped asking, I could hear her crying at night sometimes. I don’t care what you have to say, you weren’t there for her when she was alive, so piss off.” Merlin glared at Balinor “Get out and don’t come back.” 

In his rage Merlin went to get up, and realised to late he didn’t have his prosthesis on. As he tried to save himself he caught his plaster cast and started to topple. Leon was there in a shot, and caught Merlin before he fell and got him back in his wheelchair.

“Steady up Merlin you’ll hurt yourself.” Leon turned to the older man “You best go” he said before taking Merlin into the dining room and shutting the door.

Balinor stared after the two men; he knew that had gone about as badly as it could have done. He waited hoping Leon would come back out, so he could try to explain himself. He could hear talking and sobbing coming from the other room. He wanted to go to his son, and try to comfort him but realised it would only make matters worse. When Leon didn’t return after a few minutes he decided to leave. He wrote a note on a piece of paper and quietly left the house closing the door behind him. Balinor walked to his car and stood leaning against it, he was to shaken to think about driving. He didn’t even realise he has tears running down his face, taking his wallet out of his pocket he looked at a photo he had carried for the past twenty one years, it was a bit dog eared round the edges but he would never part with it. 

“Oh Hunith I’m so very sorry my love, I’ll try to help our son.” He lifted the photo to his lips and kissed it, before replacing it with care, into his wallet, once more.

He continued to stand by the car door trying to calm himself. After a bit he heard footsteps coming towards him, he looked up to see Leon. Not knowing what to say he kept silent.

Leon looked at the man and noticed his tears, his anger dissipated just enough for him to not strike out at the other man. “I don’t know what you want from Merlin, but stay away you’re not welcome here.” He hissed. “I’ve known Merlin since he was three, and his mum was a very good friend. I won’t see Merlin hurt and I don’t care how much money you have. Go and don’t come back.”

Balinor looked at Leon shocked by the venom in the other man’s voice. “I don’t mean Merlin any harm; I just want to get to know my son. I loved Hunith, I still do, please you have to understand I tried to find her…I loved her!” 

“Yeh sure, you loved her enough to leave her pregnant and alone. Now Merlin’s all grown up you want to get to know him. Well he doesn’t want to know you. Now get in that car and go, and keep away from him.” 

“It wasn’t like that! I tried to find her.” Balinor tried to reason with Leon.

“Not hard enough, I know some of the story, as I said Hunith was a very good friend. Now go before I make you.” Leon shouted his voice raising in anger.

As the pair’s voices carried down the road they were spotted by Merlin’s friend Will, who was coming along the pavement, he walked quickly to Leon’s side. He could see Leon was mad at the big man in front of him. Although the other man was taller than Leon and gave the impression of being able to take care of himself, despite being older, that didn’t stop Will. “You having problems Leon?” he asked.

Leon looked at Will and then at Balinor “No problem this man is leaving.” With that Leon turned and went back up the garden path.

Will looked at Balinor before commenting “I don’t know what you’ve done to upset Leon mate, but whatever it is I suggest you get in your fancy car and get the hell out of here. Cause if you don’t I’ll help him shove your teeth down your throat. Leon is a good mate and he never gets mad, so I can only guess you’re not welcome here so bugger off.” Will glared at the man in front of him.

Balinor said nothing, but got in his car and started the engine, and pulled away. Once round the corner he stopped the car and rested his head against the steering wheel and sat there until his nerves settled down once more. He had no idea what to do now; he really had cocked up big time. Then he remembered that Arthur had been friends with Leon, perhaps he could help. Balinor drove home and washed his face and had a cup of tea to collect himself, before ringing the office. 

“Hello Arthur, it’s Balinor I’m at home, could I possibly see you please. It’s a personal matter, and if you could not mention it to anyone please.” He asked once Arthur answered his private line.

“No problem, can I come to see you after work? Or do you need to see me sooner?” Arthur thought Balinor sounded stressed and thought would be about Merlin.

“That’s fine, can you tell your father I won’t be in today. I will speak to him tomorrow.”

“I could meet you somewhere if you like?” Arthur offered.

“No I would rather speak in private somewhere. Shall I come to you?” Balinor asked the blonde.

“No I’ll come to you, I should be able to get there about four thirty, I have a lunch meeting so was finishing early.” Arthur explained

They left it that that. Arthur then went to see his father and passed on the message from Balinor. “I’ll give him a ring.” Uther told his son.

“I don’t think he wanted you to Dad, he said he’d speak to you tomorrow, I think he’s got himself worked up about Merlin.” Arthur told him, not mentioning their meeting later.

“I remember the fuss over Hunith well; it nearly broke him at the time, now to find he has a son. I hope he’s ok” Uther told his son. “He never found anyone else; tragic really he’s a good man.”

“I’ll pop in and see him tonight, and see if I can do anything, after all I did know Leon quite well at one time.” Arthur kept is comments low key and vague.

Back at Leon’s Merlin was still in his room and refusing to talk to anyone. Balinor’s confession had hit Merlin hard. He was feeling low due to his injuries and the lack of mobility, and the whole thing had reminded him of his mother. Even though she had been dead for seven years, he still missed her terribly. Although he had Leon, it wasn’t the same he had no living blood kin and his mother’s loss had affected him deeply. And now this man appears and tells him he is his father, the very father that had caused his mother so much heartache. He hated the man on principle. Ok his mother had told him it was her parents fault, but he didn’t believe that Balinor couldn’t have found his mother, if he had really wanted to.

Leon had taken him into his room and helped him get onto the bed, but Merlin didn’t want to talk to anyone, so he just turned his back and faced the wall and sobbed. After awhile Leon left him, he knew that Merlin would come round in his own time. When he had looked out the window and seen the cause of Merlin’s distress, stood outside his blood and boiled. He went and told the man to leave. As he approached and saw the other mans tears he wondered briefly if they had been harsh on the man. Then he remembered Merlin’s distress and told Balinor to leave. Leon seldom got angry about anything but Merlin had always brought out his protective streak and he wasn’t about to see him hurt anymore. He had felt like hitting him. Luckily Will had come along and broken that thought. Leon had left Will knowing that he would get rid of their unwanted visitor.

After a few moments Will came into the house and demanded to know what the hell was going on. Leon told him to keep his voice down. He then quietly explained what had happened. Will went in to see Merlin and stayed there a while before coming out; He looked as upset as Leon felt.

“If that bastard turns up again let me know” he demanded. “I won’t have anyone upset Merl like that.” He demanded.

“Leave it to me Will, Merlin needs to think it through for a couple of days, he may decide he wants to see him again. He is after all his father.” Leon said. “I don’t like it anymore than you, but it’s not up to us.”

“Well if that happens make sure they have a DNA done to be sure, you can’t just take his word for it.” Will demanded. “People like him think they can do what they like, rich tosser.”

“Leave it Will please, and keep your voice down and let Merlin rest. If you want to shout go and do it elsewhere.” Leon told Merlin’s friend.

Later that day Merlin called Leon and Leon helped him get back into his chair, the two men tried to talk through what had happened, but Merlin kept getting upset. Leon was at a loss as to how to help Merlin. In fact he hadn’t felt this helpless since just after Hunith had died. 

Later that afternoon Arthur set out for Balinor’s flat. The man had a penthouse flat not too far from work, although he did spend quite a bit of time at Uther’s. The flat was simply furnished but top end quality. It had a few simple touches that added some personality throughout but didn’t really tell the visitor anything about who lived there. Arthur found Balinor sitting staring into space, He told Arthur what had happened.

“I thought you were going to leave it until Merlin was feeling better?” Arthur said.

“I was, but I just wanted to see him, then Leon got suspicious and demanded to know what I wanted, I blurted out that I was Merlin’s father. He hates me Arthur!” Balinor said distraught once more “What do I do now? Could you speak to his guardian for me?”

“I’ll try, but he might not want to talk to me. Look I’ll pop round now, but you might just have to leave things alone for Merlin to come to terms with it all. It’s not easy for him either.” Arthur pointed out. “I will try and see if they will have a meeting with you.”

“Thank you Arthur. I’m sure if I could just explain what happened….”

Arthur left and went to see Leon. He had been planning on going anyway, but he wasn’t sure what reception he would get. Arriving outside the house he sat thinking. Then he decided to go in and hope for the best, so he got out the car and went up the path and knocked on the front door. He heard someone coming and waited.

Leon opened the door and was surprised to see Arthur stood there. He scowled at his old friend.”Haven’t you lot done enough for today?” he asked not inviting Arthur in.

“Hello Leon, Balinor told me what happened, but I came to see how Merlin is. Can I come in?” he asked.

Leon reluctantly stepped back and let Arthur go inside. “I’ll see if Merlin wants to speak to you.” Leon said. Before he had chance to move Arthur put his hand on Leon’s arm stopping him.

“You know Balinor didn’t mean to hurt Merlin, he just wanted to check he was alright. He didn’t intend to tell him who he was until later. How is he?” 

“He’s gutted, he’s feeling sore and in pain and now all the memories of his mother’s death have surfaced thanks to your friend. He’s confused and angry, how did you think he would be?” Leon said angrily. “Why didn’t you warn me Arthur?”

“It wasn’t my place Leon. Balinor knows he’s cocked up big time.” Arthur felt bad that he hadn’t said anything to Leon before. If he had this whole thing might have been averted. 

“I won’t stand by and see Merlin pulled apart Arthur, you can tell you friend that. If anything else happens it has to be because Merlin wants it. Do you understand? I don’t care how rich and powerful he is, I won’t allow it.” Arthur had never heard Leon sound so determined about anything.

“I think Balinor knows that Leon. Will Merlin see me?” he asked

“I’ll ask him” Leon left and went into the room Merlin was using. A few minutes later the door opened. “Come in” Leon told Arthur “I’m staying”

Arthur didn’t comment he just nodded. He walked up the bed where Merlin was led. His face was even more of a mess, his eyes were not only puffy from the injuries, but he had clearly been crying. “Hello Arthur”

“Hello Merlin how are you?” he asked

“kay” come the mumble back.

“Look Merlin I know Balinor came to see you today he called me. He’s very upset that he caused you distress, and realises he didn’t handle the situation very well. He would like to see you again when you feel ready.” Arthur paused. “I was coming here today anyway, to see how you are and if you want anything. I hope all this doesn’t change our relationship?”

“No, your ok” Merlin gave Arthur a small grin. “I don’t want to see him or talk about it.”

“Fine, but if ever you do you have my number. Now is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, were ok aren’t we Leon?” Merlin looked at his guardian for reassurance. 

“We are fine Merlin, we don’t need anything Arthur, just to be left alone.”Leon told his old friend.

“Fine, I’ll leave you to get your rest then. Gwaine wanted me to ask if you fancied a couple of beers at the weekend. Either at his place or he could bring them here.”

Merlin looked at Leon who shrugged “That’s up to you Merlin.”

“Here please it would be nice to see him. Are you coming?” Merlin asked.

“If I’m invited, I rather suspect Morgana would like to come as well, she wants to see you again Leon. I could bring a take away” Arthur grinned.

“Ok we’ll see you then. Seven o’clock Saturday evening?” Leon told Arthur.

“Seven it is, and phone if you need anything before then.” Arthur left, it had been a short visit but at least he wasn’t thrown out. Perhaps Morgana could melt the ice a bit.

Arthur went home via Balinor’s and told him what had happened. “You are just going to have to be patient Balinor and leave it to Merlin.”

“I know, but if there is anything he needs let me know and I’ll get it for him.”

“Don’t try to buy him it won’t work. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more, but you have managed to upset Merlin and his guardian, Leon is very protective of Merlin.” Arthur told Balinor.

“I’m glad Merlin has someone looking out for him.”

After Arthur had left Balinor decided there was one thing he could do. He phoned the owner of the firm Leon worked for, who he knew, as he was their accountant, and asked the man to give Leon as much time off as he needed and that Balinor would pay the wage bill personally. “But please don’t let him know he is a proud man, but it’s the least we can do since his ward was hurt at Pendragons and Llewellyn’s” Leon’s boss said he would arrange that and he would keep it quiet as asked. At least Balinor felt he had helped in some small way. Now all he had to do was wait and hope.

The next weekend came round and Morgana, Gwaine and Arthur were headed to Leon’s. Arthur had phoned to confirm and had been told that four other people would be there. Arthur said he would pick up more food and Leon said the others were bringing drink and a pudding. By the time they had arrived Will and Freya and Percy and Mithian with baby Joseph were already there. Merlin was sat in his wheelchair and his face had now gone to a yellowy mauve as the bruises were beginning to fade and the swelling was going down.

They all sat up at the table in the kitchen, as they no longer had a dining room, as Merlin’s bed took up the space. It was a pleasant meal although Will kept sniping at Arthur for being a posh git. On the whole the evening went well. Leon was getting on very well with Morgana, and they caught up on what had happened to them since college. Percy managed to have a quiet word with Arthur. By now Arthur realised Percy was a lawyer and so wasn’t surprised when the big man asked him if he thought Balinor would be willing to have a DNA test. “If he agrees I will arrange it, I think that would be the next stage in all this, I have spoken to Merlin and he said he agrees. After all it’s no point in going further, if it proves Merlin is not his son.”

“That’s good news and I agree it needs to be done, do you think Merlin will speak to him again?” Arthur asked.

“If he proves to be his father I believe so, but please don’t make promises. Also if you could tell him that Merlin has close friends who will do anything to keep him from getting hurt. Dramatic I know but very true.”

Arthur was of the opinion that the lawyer would also be very protective of Merlin. It seemed the young man had inspired loyalty in many people.

“I think I’d also have Gwaine to contend with as well, don’t worry I have already told Balinor to back off and go at Merlin’s pace.”


	9. Chapter 9

The evening went well and Merlin had been happy to see all his friends. He asked Gwaine if he knew how Lance and Gwen were, and asked the Irishman to pass on his good wishes when he saw them. Neither of them had contacted Merlin except in the card from work.

“I expect they thought you’d want peace and quiet Merlin.” Gwaine told him.

After everyone had left Merlin went straight to bed, he still felt worn out all the time. The next morning he sat down in the kitchen as they ate their breakfast and tried to talk to Leon about Balinor. “You don’t mind that I asked Percy to sort out a DNA test do you?” he asked his guardian.

Leon looked at Merlin “Of course not Merlin, I will go with whatever decision you make. I’m glad you’re checking it out properly.”

“Leon this won’t make any difference to us will it? Only I will still consider you my guardian and uncle, no matter what happens, you’re very important to me.” Merlin looked at the other man; he was worried he would upset the man who meant so much to him.

“No Merlin it won’t, I love you, you know that, you’re my family nothing can change that.” Leon was worried, but only that Merlin would become closer to his father than him. But he would never tell Merlin that. He knew it was selfish of him.

Merlin looked at Leon, he could tell that Leon was not telling the whole truth, and wished he could reassure him. No matter what happened with Balinor Leon would always be part of his life. He wondered if he was doing the right thing, maybe it would be better if he just left Balinor out of his live. “Leon you know I love you, I always will you’ve been part of my life for a long time. If you’d rather I will cut this man out now, and we can go back to how we were. After all I’ve done without him so far.”

Leon moved closer to Merlin and put his arms round the younger man and hugged him “Don’t do that Merlin, you will always wonder if you do, just go ahead, we will be fine I won’t let you get away that easily.” Leon ruffled Merlin hair. “Now come on we’re getting to soppy here, we’ll be crying next.” He paused “The nurse will be here soon, to look at your stump so sort yourself out.” 

When the nurse came she was pleased with the stumps progress, and said she would be back in a couple of days. The stitches weren’t due out for another week but there was also a graze that needed an eye kept on. In the post that morning an appointment came for the fracture clinic, for a month’s time and also a number for Merlin to contact once his stump had healed, so measurements could be taken for his new prosthesis, together with some literature; there had been some new developments to the C leg since his last one.

Whilst the nurse was seeing to Merlin, Leon took the chance to speak to Percy on the phone. He wanted to be able to talk things through with someone else, who wasn’t so involved. “Percy do you think I’m unreasonable about all this?” he asked his friend.

“What do you mean?” Percy wasn’t sure what was worrying Leon.

“Merlin’s father turning up after all this time, It just seems suspicious to me. I mean why didn’t he find Hunith years ago if that’s what he wanted? Or am I just being selfish. I don’t want to lose Merlin after all this time, he’s my family. I also don’t want to let Hunith’s memory down.” Percy thought Leon sounded depressed, he wanted to cheer the man up, but didn’t know what to say.

“It could just be like the man said Leon; you need to hear the whole story, from both sides. I mean you told me Hunith said her parents broke them up, so he might well have looked. Don’t you think Hunith would have wanted her son to meet his father? But I wouldn’t worry about losing Merlin, there’s room in his life for an extra person. After all he could get married one day.” Percy was doing his best to reassure Leon.

“I wish he would find someone, but with his problems I don’t think he will ever let himself. That’s another reason I’m worried about his Llewellyn chap. Alright they all know about his leg now, but will Merlin explain the rest or will he try to hide himself. His injuries are so much part of his psyche; his father will need to know if he’s going to be part of his life. When he finds out will he just clear off?” Leon pulled his hands through his hair. 

“Don’t worry about Merlin he’s a tough cookie. Look do you want me to do a bit of digging for you, find out what I can about the man?” Percy couldn’t remember talking so much outside of a courtroom for ages.

“Yes please.” Leon said, at least that way he would know something of the man he might have to share Merlin with. 

The nurse came out at that moment and stopped any further conversation. Percy hung up leaving Leon to think things through. Percy had asked around about Balinor Llewellyn and those who knew him liked him, it seemed he had never been linked with anyone; the feeling was he had lost the love of his life and never looked to find anyone else. It all seemed to fit. He hoped it worked out well for everyone. Percy then rang Balinor, that afternoon, to ask about the DNA test and also to get a feel for the man. 

“Mr Llewellyn this is Percy Strong, I’m representing Mr Emrys, has Mr Pendragon junior discussed a DNA test with you?” he asked.

“He has, I’m sorry I didn’t realise Merlin had hired a solicitor in this matter.” Balinor was surprised, he knew there had been mention of duty of care but hadn’t realised it had got that far.

“He hasn’t as such. I am a friend of the family, and a lawyer, so I offered to handle some matters for the family. Mr Emrys is in no state himself and his guardian is somewhat busy. You understand that Mr Emrys just wants to be sure of what he is getting involved in. Now if you are happy, might I ask that you go to The Wilson Clinic as soon as convenient so we can get the test done. Then Mr Emrys can decide on his next actions.” Percy explained.

Balinor tried to look at it from his son’s point of view, and bit back the comment he was going to make. “I will call in on my way home today. When will I hear from you again?”

“The results will take twenty four hours, so I will ask for copies to be sent to you. Then I’m afraid it will be up to Mr Emrys. He is an adult, so you don’t have any automatic right of contact I’m afraid.” Percy sounded sympathetic.

“I realise that. What do you think he will do?” Balinor asked, desperate for some hint.

“I’m afraid I really don’t know, I have known Merlin since he was three years old, as Leon Knight is a childhood friend, the only thing I can suggest is that you leave it to Merlin to make the next move and let him lead this.” Percy said goodbye and left the other man to his thoughts.

 

The results came back the next day, and Percy took them round and gave them to Merlin. The young man opened them with some trepidation, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to find. They were positive; Balinor was Merlin’s biological father. Merlin showed Leon the results and then went and sat and stared out the window, he knew he now had a discussion to make. Leon put his hands through his hair, a habit he had been doing more and more lately and then sighed deeply, he had really hoped for a negative result.

At about the same time Balinor also received the results, Percy had arranged for them to be delivered by courier. He was with Uther when the envelope was delivered. He sat down and with shaky hands opened the envelope, and looked at the paper. Then he handed it to his friend, as he to stood and looked out of the window. Uther read the results and went to stand by his friend and partner. 

“Well you’re a father, congratulations. So what happens next?” Uther asked.

“I wait, I have to wait for Merlin to decide what he wants. Oh my god, I have a son! The trouble is I don’t know if he will want to know me. When I saw him last he hated me, he accused me of abandoning his mother.” He mirrored Leon’s gesture rubbing his hands through his hair as he continued to stare out of the window. 

“Have faith Balinor. Given time I’m sure he will want to see you. You are his father.” Uther went to his draw and brought out his bottle of Malt whiskey and poured a glass and handed it to his partner, “This is supposed to happen when they’re born but now is as good a time as any.” Balinor took it the glass and had a sip.

“Well at least this way I don’t get the sleepless nights.” He quipped.

“Oh I think you will my friend, but just for a different reason.” Uther told him. “Can I tell Ygraine and the kids?”

“You can, but I don’t want it common knowledge, not yet, that will be Merlin’s choice.”

It took Merlin four days to decide what to do. Four days of sleeplessness for three people. Leon tried to not let Merlin know his feelings but he was finding it hard. Will advised Merlin to forget the man, but Merlin knew he would have no peace until he spoke to his father and heard his side of the story. He found it strange after all this time to say that word, even to himself. He had so longed for a father when his mother was alive and now he agonised over what to do. But finally, after discussing it with Leon, he made arrangements through Percy to meet up. Merlin asked Leon to be there with him. The meeting was set up for the following Saturday afternoon, at Leon’s house as Merlin was still wheelchair reliant and they wanted privacy.

Both Merlin and Balinor were an emotional mess leading up to the meeting and Leon wasn’t much better. Percy was going to be about in case he was needed and Uther was coming with Balinor, but unlike Leon would not be in the room.

Balinor and Uther arrived at two o’clock as arranged, and Uther sat with Percy in the lounge while Balinor went into Merlin’s temporary bedroom. Leon welcomed Balinor and they sat down, it was several minutes before any of them could speak. In the end it was Leon who spoke first:

“As you know the results were positive, so Merlin wanted to talk with you about what happened, to hear your side of the story so to speak.”

Balinor looked up and then told Merlin “As I told you before we wanted to marry, I asked your mother’s parents and they went mad. Banned her from seeing me, your mother suggested I go on my trip to London. She hoped to talk them round by the time I got back. You have to believe me I tried everything, I could to find your mother; I even paid someone to look for her. As I said before your grandparents didn’t approve of our relationship and when I got back from my business trip to London she was gone. Her parents had even put the house up for sale. I kept looking; all our friends were at a loss as to where they had gone. They didn’t leave any forwarding details with anyone.” He looked at Merlin who still hadn’t said anything. 

“I had a letter from Hunith, while I was in London, then nothing for months. I have it with me. In it she told me she loved me, and she would run away with me if her parents didn’t agree. Then nothing, until a month later when I got a short letter from her to say she had found someone her own age. I never believed it was from her, I don’t know why but the words didn’t sound like hers. So I kept looking.” He paused and took a breath trying to hold back the emotions “In the end after several years I stopped hunting. Thinking if she had still loved me, she would have been back to the village, I had friends there and she never went back.”

Balinor looked at both Merlin and Leon, before speaking to Merlin once more “Look I carry her photo to this day and her letters. I still love her, when you told me she was dead it broke my heart.” He took out his wallet and gave Merlin a photo and two pieces of paper.

Merlin took them and looked at the photo before handing to Leon. Leon broke the silence “That’s Hunith alright.”

Merlin read the letters before looking at Balinor, a single tear running down his face. “She never told me your name not even when she was dying; she said it was best for me not to know. She did say she was sure you would have loved me if you knew. Did you know? Did you know mum was pregnant when you left her?” Merlin’s voice was quiet almost too quiet to hear.

“No! If I had I would never have stopped looking, not ever” Balinor told Merlin. “We only made love once, just before I left for London. We were getting married or so we thought.” Balinor also had a tear running down his face. “What did she tell you about me?”

Merlin looked at Leon before taking a deep breath. “I asked about you sometimes, but it upset mum so I stopped. Then when she was dying she told me. She said you were in love and her parents disapproved, she said you had to go away and once you were gone her parents took her on holiday to France, they told her it was to talk things through. When they got there they took her passport and all her money and wouldn’t let her come back. For five months they wouldn’t even let her leave the house on her own. They told her she had to forget you. When she found out she was pregnant with me, her Dad wanted her to have an abortion.” Merlin paused and hung his head.

“She told them no, and they tried to force her. Then they gave her a letter from you saying you had found someone else, but she still kept me.” Merlin stopped speaking while he controlled his emotions. Leon moved forward and put his arm around Merlin’s shoulders in support. “Then after six months, one night when they were asleep, she found her passport her bank book and stole some of their cash, and got back to the UK. She hated her parents by now. She used the last of her money to rent a bedsit. When I came along she managed the best she could, doing jobs where she could take me with her. When I was one and a half she was contacted by an investigator, both her parents had died, in a car crash in France six months before. It had taken them six months to trace Mum, they had been buried and she hadn’t even known. They had left her the house in France, and eighty thousand pounds with insurance money. She sold the house in France without even going back there, and bought the one next door to Leon. She worked part time and used the rest to live on so she could be there for me, putting some away so I could go to college.” he looked up by now in tears.

“Mum said she never forgave them for what they had done, she never even went to their graves. Mum said she would have given the money away if it hadn’t have been for me, she didn’t want it, all her mums jewellery she gave to an animal charity in France. But Mum said in the end she kept the money, she wanted a stable life for me.” Leon was by now as at Merlin’s side, holding his shoulder in support. Merlin looked at Leon before finishing “She told me that no matter what my choices in live she would support me, before she died she told me to be true to myself and listen to my heart. She told me I was worth everything she had been through, and that she had always loved you, that you had given her me and that was enough.” 

Merlin stopped as tears ran down his face he sobbed before finishing “But even then she wouldn’t give me a name, she said it wouldn’t be fair if you had another family, as it wasn’t your fault you were parted.” As he stopped he put his hand into this shirt and whispered something to Leon. 

Leon helped Merlin take something from around his neck. Without speaking Merlin handed it to Balinor. It was a chain with a locket and a ring. The locket had a blurred picture of a man and woman together. The woman was clearly Hunith, the man had no beard but Balinor knew it was him, he could remember the picture being taken. The ring was his mother’s engagement ring, he had given to Hunith on that last night. “Mum kept these round her neck until she died. She wouldn’t wear the ring in case she lost it.” Balinor handed then back to Merlin.

Balinor was also crying by now, he looked at Merlin and Leon too emotional to speak. 

Leon spoke then he had listened to both sides without commenting “Hunith would never tell me your name either. I remember her moving in next door, with Merlin, we became friends straight away. When my parents died she helped me, she was like my older sister. I loved her. She never looked at another man all the time I knew her. When Merlin had his accident it nearly destroyed her. If he had died I think she would have followed. She was one of the nicest, kindest women I ever met. She would have been so proud of Merlin and what he has achieved.

Leon stood up and walked toward the door “You know what your mother always said ‘if in doubt put the kettle on and make a tea’ if that doesn’t apply now it never will.”

Balinor looked at Leon “Thank you, for everything, I know you are Merlin’s guardian and I will never come between you, ever.”

Leon walked out to the kitchen and put the kettle on, leaving the two other men alone for a moment.

Balinor took Merlin’s hand in his own much larger hand “It is probably too much at the moment son, but I want to get to know you. Your mother was the love of my life and I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you both. But from now we go at your pace with this, and I will respect your wishes no matter what. One thing I will say is that I never wrote that letter and I don’t think she wrote the second letter I received. We were both lied to. Uther will tell you I hunted everywhere for your mother, all over the UK, I didn’t think of looking abroad. I just didn’t think they would go that far to keep us apart. I have never found anyone else to take your mothers place.”

Leon had left the door open and Uther stepped forward and put his hand on Balinor’s shoulder, then looked at Merlin “My wife and I will confirm that young man, we had to force your father to stop looking, he was ruining his health, but it took us five years. Even then if ever we went anywhere around the country we would catch him looking at every woman we passed in case he saw her.”

Merlin was crying freely now, all the emotion of meeting his father and the events of the past couple of weeks had caught up on him. It was all too much Percy walked foreword but before he could reach Merlin for the first time Balinor took his son in his arms and held him as they sobbed together.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Leon had came back into the room with the tea Merlin and Balinor had joined Uther and Percy in the lounge, the room seemed crowded all of a sudden. The two men had pulled themselves together in the meantime. They sat opposite each other and drank their tea in silence before Balinor spoke once more.

“I would like to get to know you better Merlin, you to Leon. But I understand it’s all been a bit much today.” He handed Merlin a piece of paper “Here’s my personal number, when you feel ready, just give me a call. Perhaps we could go out together, a meal perhaps? It would give us chance to get to know one another.”

“Thanks” Merlin took the paper and put it in his pocket. “Not out though, not till I have my new leg, I hate being stared at.” Merlin looked at his father. “I’ve had enough of that”

Uther spoke “You could always come to my place, my wife is an excellent cook and I know she would love to meet you, and you already know Arthur and Morgana.”

Leon seeing Merlin’s hesitation spoke up. “Can we let you know? I think Merlin needs some time to think. Give him some time and one of us will ring you.”

Merlin gave Leon a grateful smile, he was overwhelmed with what had occurred and didn’t want to agree to anything at the moment. Balinor saw the exchange between the two and felt somewhat jealous of their bond. But at the same time glad that Merlin had someone he could rely on. He knew he would have to get used to not being the most important person in his son’s life. But now he had discovered him, he didn’t want to let him go.

Leon meanwhile was determined to protect Merlin from undue pressure. While he could understand Balinor’s wish to get close to Merlin, he also knew that Merlin was fragile at the moment. Better than anyone he knew the turmoil that Merlin was going through. Percy also knew that Merlin would need a lot of support, like Leon he understood Merlin, they had known each other a long time.

“I think it might be a good idea to break this up now” Percy said “Let the emotions settle down.” He looked at the two men “At least you both know each other’s side of it now.”

Balinor looked at the big man and took the hint. “Ok you are probably right. I’m sure Merlin is still sore from the assault as well. Look Merlin just contact me if there is anything I can do to help you. No strings ok?” he put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder and squeezed it gently.

Merlin looked up into his father’s face. “Thank you, I think Leon’s right I need some time to think this all through. Look can we keep this just to us for now.”  
he asked desperate for some privacy.

“Of course, no one else needs to know a thing. We’ll say goodbye then. Thank you for seeing me and giving me this chance Merlin, and you to Leon.” With  
that Balinor and Uther left the house.

Uther supported his friend as they went back to the car. They drove in silence back to Uther’s house. Balinor hadn’t even realised he wasn’t going to his own  
home until they pulled up at the door.

“I think you need to be with someone for awhile” Utter told him.

“You’re probably right, you know I can’t believe that Hunith’s parents did that to their own daughter. You know they took her to France and wouldn’t let her  
leave! Then tried to make her have an abortion. I should never have listened to her. I should have made her come to London with me.” Balinor was angry at  
what Hunith had had to endure.

Uther looked at his friend “Listen you did what you thought right at the time. It was what she wanted to do. If she couldn’t see what was going to happen,  
why should you have?” he paused. “The important thing is you have found your son. Now you need to concentrate on getting to know him.” Uther smiled  
at his friend and partner. “Come on lets go in Ygraine will have hundreds of questions.”

Back at Leon’s house Merlin was finally beginning to realise that he had a Father, and someone that if he wanted to, he could get to know. The trouble is  
he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. He didn’t want things to change. For years as a child he used to dream of finding his father, now it had happened he wasn’t  
sure anymore. Leon sat by his side.

“Look Merlin don’t worry, it will sort itself out and whatever you decide is fine by me. You have a home here as long as you want it.” Leon looked at Percy before continuing. “It’s up to you, you’re old enough that Balinor can’t insist on seeing you if you don’t want. The ball is literally is in your court.”

“The trouble is I don’t know what I do want.” Merlin said looking lost and vulnerable.

Percy stood up “Look I’m leaving you two to it. If you need me phone, and Merlin nothing has to be sorted today and you can change your mind whenever you like. Try not to worry too much, just see how you feel in the next week or so.” 

Once Percy left the two men were on their own once more. But so much had changed neither of them knew where they stood, the lives they had were going to change and neither knew how much, or if they wanted it to. Both of them in their own way felt lost and somewhat helpless, and after a tense day neither slept much that night. The next morning they both tried to ignore what had happened the day before, all they wanted was to go back to how they were before this had all happened. But both knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

On the Monday morning it was all go at Pendragon’s and Llewellyn’s, the final report was in. It was a surprise to them all that the fraud had been going on for four years, and a total of just less than twelve thousand pounds had been taken. It had began just before Valliant had started at the company, but once he was in post the fraud had increased. Having two managers involved had made it easy. It had been their success in avoiding detection, that had made them get greedy. Without Merlin’s sharp eye it may well have continued for a lot longer. As it was it hadn’t done the company’s reputation too much harm, as the money had all come from their own account and not from their clients, although they had lost one big account once the news broke. Others clients were happy once they had been reassured.

It seemed they owed a lot to Merlin. At the moment they weren’t sure how to handle that, due to the exceptional circumstances. As yet it was only the Pendragon’s and Balinor that knew the truth at the company, and at Merlin’s request that was how it would stay. Gwaine, who had no idea, demanded that Merlin be given some recognition for what he had done. Uther had told him they would wait until after the court case, but he would be rewarded. That seemed to settle the matter, although Gwaine was far from happy with the response. He felt Merlin should receive immediate recognition. Uther explained that they had thanked him.

After some thought Uther asked Arthur to go and see Merlin, as long as Merlin and his guardian were happy. So Arthur popped over to the house, that night after work. He used the excuse of letting Merlin know what the outcome of the investigations had been. Leon was reluctant at first to let Arthur in, but was persuaded by Merlin, who heard the blonde at the door.

“I haven’t come on behalf of anyone else.” he told Leon “I just wanted to let Merlin know what a good job he did, and that he stopped a long team fraud that had already cost the company twelve grand.” He said.

Merlin was pleased and somewhat proud of what he had done. Leon was also proud, it had not only been a good spot, but he had also been brave enough to report it. 

“Once this had all settled, and the court case has been heard, you will receive a bonus for your part in reporting the fraud.” He told Merlin. “But in the meantime if you need anything..”

“I know… let you know” Merlin said. 

“How are your injuries?” Arthur asked.

“Well my wrist will be another four weeks in plaster. My stump needs to be fully healed before they will start to fit my new leg. But the bruises are settling and the ribs aren’t as painful. I don’t know when I can get back to work. I am able to write and use a computer, even if I am slower than before.” He told Arthur. “But it will be ages before I can get out of this chair.” Merlin explained.

“Well that won’t be a problem, when you feel ready, and not before, let us know and we can sort something out. But you aren’t to worry, you will be on full pay until you want to come back, and that’s nothing to do with the other matter, the firm owes you big time.” Arthur told him. “I would like to pop in from time to time, but understand if you would rather I didn’t. I know Gwaine and Lance would like to visit. They of course know nothing of your story. Morgana is also quite keen to keep in touch.”

Merlin looked at Leon “What do you think?” he asked.

“Whatever you want Merlin, I don’t mind you know that.” Leon smiled at his ward. “You don’t need to ask permission this is your home as well.”

“I don’t want to make either of you feel uncomfortable” Arthur told them. “I realise this is all difficult at the moment. But regardless of any decisions you make I would like to remain friends with you both.”

“That’s fine Arthur, you’re welcome in that case, isn’t he Merlin?” Leon said thawing once he realised Arthur was here on his own behalf.

“Sure, no problem, I’d like to see the others as well. Gwaine had rung me up a couple of times already. I’m getting bored and I think Leon’s getting fed up with me.” Merlin moaned.

“No I’m not” Leon replied. 

 

“In that case we’ll see about getting you back to work if you like, part time hours of course.” Arthur grinned. “We’ll even pick you up if needed.” 

Merlin looked horrified “I can’t, not in the chair! People will look at me.” He exclaimed.

Arthur was really surprised at Merlin’s reaction. “Merlin, people know about your leg, unfortunately it was in the papers, nothing to do with the company I might add. No one thinks any less of you, if anything you are admired all the more for it. Remember people are more used to seeing amputees now, particularly with the Paralympics being held in London. But once you’re in the building and sitting at a desk it won’t be noticeable anyway. Gwaine has requested your help when you come back, to set up a new internal accounts office and we can give you your own office if you like.” Arthur explained. “Please don’t let this ruin your life.”

Merlin looked at Arthur in amazement and anger. “You have no idea what it’s like. I had it at school and college. All the pitying looks and the comments, then the ones that think their funny and make comments about getting legless. I’ve had it all. Why do you think I hid the truth when I came to work! My life was ruined when the lorry hit me and I’ve been fighting ever since.”

“I’m sorry Merlin, I wasn’t being insensitive, it can’t have been easy for you, but what I was trying to say is you won’t have that problem at work. Everyone thinks what you have done and achieved is fantastic.” Arthur looked at Leon, not sure what to do next.

“Merlin calm down, Arthur didn’t mean anything hurtful. I’ve been trying to tell you for a long time you have to let this go. Things are changing, no one can stop the stares, but you can’t let it ruin your life. You have proved yourself over and over again; you’re as good as anyone else.” Leon said. For years he had been trying to help Merlin overcome the results of his accident.

“I haven’t seen the papers but I have seen the bit on the local news. They even had some pictures it’s not fair.” Merlin told Arthur.

“As I said no pressure Merlin, but give it some thought it would be great to see you back again. But no rush, make sure you’re better first. I miss your smiling face.” Arthur told him. “Would it help if we hired a small motorised wheelchair so you could get yourself about indoors? I know with your wrist you have to get Leon to move you.”

Leon once more answered “That might be worth looking into Merlin” looking at Arthur he said “It would have to be a narrow one as there isn’t a lot of room. The doors are wide enough for Merlin’s wheelchair but only just.”

“Yeh, it would save you. But we could sort that ourselves.” Merlin agreed.

“Merlin you were hurt helping the company let us do something to help. I will look into it for you. Can I give your phone number out so they can contact you direct?” Arthur asked “I will make sure they are genuine before I do so.”

“Thank you and I will think about work and let you know.” Merlin tried to sound enthusiastic. They chatted for a while before Arthur left promising to visit again.

As Arthur left Leon followed him to the door and once outside stopped Arthur “It’s difficult for Merlin, he had a lot of problems after his accident, he wasn’t treated well by a lot of people. It is a bad thing to happen to a child. At one time his mother was worried he would do something silly, but he has worked round it in his own fashion. Just give him time, thanks about the wheelchair that’s a good idea, something I should have thought about.” He paused and gave Arthur a smile “It’s good to see you again Arthur and I hope regardless of what Merlin decides we can keep in touch.”

“Off course we can. I’m sorry Merlin had a tough time, I will help him anyway I can Leon; he’s a credit to you and his mother. I like him he’s a fighter.” Arthur grinned “I’m glad he didn’t follow you in the facial hair department! It would hide his face.”

Leon looked outraged. “Cheeky, Pendragon, you don’t change. Remember when you tried to grow a moustache in college? Total disaster.” With that he punched Arthur on the shoulder. “You haven’t changed that much, do you still play football?”

“No time I’m afraid. Look shall we go out for a drink one evening?”

“Yes, we can work something out, I doubt Merlin will come, but when Will and Freya came round I could come. I’ll give you a ring.” Leon was feeling much better about Arthur turning up. It would be nice to catch up with him once again.

When Leon went back indoors he found Merlin staring at his stump. “What’s up little feller” he asked.

“Am I daft Leon? About people staring at me I mean.” Merlin sounded confused.

“Over sensitive perhaps, but not daft, I know you had problems at school and college but Arthur’s right, people are more used to seeing people with missing limbs now. Now a days they will probably think you were in the services.” Leon pointed out. “There are several around the estate now, if you remember, there's that lad with the blade that we see sometimes. He doesn’t cover his at all.”

“I know, but it’s not just my leg is it.” Merlin mumbled.

“No but one step at a time Merlin, all anyone will see will be your leg; you can still keep the rest to yourself after all. Think about it, that’s all I ask. Once you can accept it perhaps you could think about a blade and come running with me. Prosthetics have come a long way.” Leon looked at Merlin, more hopeful than he had ever been that Merlin might finally start moving on.

“Maybe, I don’t expect I could use a blade though, my hip muscles aren’t that strong and the scaring is to rigid across my abdomen.” Despite Merlin’s comment Leon was really encouraged that Merlin was at least talking about it.

“Well we can ask when your stump is healed. In the meantime think about it, that’s all I ask.”


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur rang back the next day to say he had found a wheelchair that would suit. So an agent would be calling the next day to see Merlin. It was a hire company so Merlin would have no need to keep it when he no longer needed it. When the agent came, the wheelchair he showed Merlin was perfect, being narrow enough to use indoors, it would be delivered the next day. Arthur rang later and said if Merlin wanted to come to work they would hire another to keep at the office. This would save the difficulty of transporting. 

The next day Gwaine rang up and arranged to come to visit, he wanted to take Merlin to the pub, but instead was happy to visit at home. Leon took the opportunity to go out with Percy for a drink. Gwaine was pleased to see Merlin being able to get about, and asked Merlin when he thought he would be able to return to work.

“I don’t know, Arthur told me I could go back whenever I wanted. The trouble is my ribs are still sore, and also I would need a lift, Arthur did say he would pick me up. Leon is going back to work next week, now I am more independent. His work has been very good, but he needs to get back.” Merlin told Gwaine.

“I asked Arthur and he said he could arrange whatever you need, so why don’t you try to come in on Monday for a bit, and see how you get on. I won’t work you to hard.” Gwaine grinned “It will be good to have you back. The first thing I will want to do is discuss your ideas for picking up discrepancies, like your marking system for one, and how we can set up a proper system. Anyway that’s enough about work I brought a couple of beers are you drinking?” Gwaine asked.

“I’ll have one, but I’m a light weight and I am still taking some painkillers.” Gwaine fetched the glasses and they sat and watched some football together before Gwaine left. By then Merlin had promised to return to work on the Monday for a couple of hours. Merlin thought he was doing well, he had only been off for a fortnight.

Monday morning soon came around; Leon helped Merlin get ready for work. Merlin decided in the end and after much debate, to pin up his empty trouser leg so he could transfer easier to his chair. But this was a trial run for him. He was feeling very apprehensive about people seeing him without his prosthesis. But he decided to give it a try. Arthur arrived and helped Merlin into the car before taking the wheelchair back indoors. Arthur could see Merlin was getting anxious and did his best to reassure him on the journey in. 

Balinor was having the morning off work, to give Merlin space. The young man had still not contacted him about meeting up. It was taking its toll on the older man and as he wanted to speak to Merlin. But he had promised to let Merlin take the lead, so was waiting for the call. Merlin had decided to call his father once he was settled back at work. He had too much happening to do it before, and he was taking Percy’s advice to wait a while. He was still worried about how Leon would take Balinor being in their lives.

Arthur had parked his car outside the office building and blew his horn, as arranged, Gwaine then came out with the wheelchair. Once Merlin was out the car and in the wheelchair Arthur went off to park, while Merlin went inside with Gwaine. There was one person on the reception desk, but otherwise the foyer was empty. Gwaine had the lift waiting and they went up to his office without bumping into anyone. Merlin wondered if it was luck or planning. He thought it was probably the later, especially as he had arrived at the building at nine thirty and not nine when everyone else arrived.

Gradually Merlin’s nerves settled as he sat with Gwaine and went through the new procedures. A new team would now look after the accounts. Gilli and Julius had been reassigned to other departments. Arthur and Gwaine had already selected two of the new team. Eylan Smith was the new manager and Tyr Seward was one of the juniors. 

Gwaine looked at Merlin “Both Arthur and I would like you to continue in your old post until everything is more settled; you may be moved after that. We have advertised for another junior. For now we will not be replacing Cenred King, I will be overseeing the team personally.”

Merlin looked surprised he was even being asked; after all he had only been with the company for a few months. “Whatever you feel best” he told Gwaine.

“Good lad. Now we’ll go down and I’ll introduce you to Elyan and Tyr. Elyan is Gwen’s brother, from personnel, so I’m sure you will get on. Now at the moment we are going to leave you working mornings only, once you feel better you can increase to full time again. Just let me know.”

Merlin was soon back at his old desk and getting back into the swing of work. Gwaine was right he did like Elyan and felt immediately at ease. Tyr was shy and not a great talker but all the same Merlin liked him. Neither of the men as much as looked at Merlin’s empty trouser leg, but again Merlin felt that was due to Gwaine. When Lunchtime came Merlin was feeling worn out. He was pleased to see Arthur walk through the door.

“Come on Merlin let’s get you home.” Merlin didn’t argue and was soon back at Leon’s and saying goodbye to Arthur.

“I’ll pick you up a bit earlier tomorrow, I need to start work at eight thirty, I hope that’s ok.” the blonde said to Merlin.

Merlin smiled “Fine, I’ll be ready, thank you for taking me to work. It’s not everyone gets their boss as cheuffeur.”

“Cheeky, but that’s ok Merlin, I better get going, some of us are still fulltime you know” he said with a smile.

Merlin decided to try to get some of the tea ready to save Leon when he got back. It wasn’t easy one handed but he managed to peel some potatoes and later he put the chicken in the oven. Leon must have got it out the freezer that morning. When Leon got home Merlin put the potatoes on and got some peas out ready. The older man was pleased to see Merlin making an effort. He had been worried that Merlin might get depressed after the attack but other than some understandable nerves Merlin had coped well. The appearance of his father may have helped to take his mind of the attack.

Leon had deliberately not mentioned Balinor for a few days to allow Merlin to get his head round things. But he thought he would raise the subject, he wanted to know what was going to happen. So as they finished the meal and Leon was washing up he decided to ask.

“Have you made your mind up what you’re going to do yet?” he asked casually as he could.

Merlin looked at the man he was closer to than anyone and took a deep breath before answering. “I have……I would like to get to know him…..that’s if you don’t mind……. He will never take your place Leon.” Merlin said hesitantly.

Leon took a deep breath of his own “Merlin it’s your life, and no I don’t mind I told you that…….I won’t pretend I am totally happy, you are the nearest thing I have to family Merlin and if I’m honest I don’t want to lose you. When are you going to see him, and where?”

“You won’t lose me Leon, you are my family and always will be…..I was going to ring him, I thought about a neutral place somewhere, will you come?” Merlin asked.

“No Merlin, I think it best you see him by yourself this time. A neutral place is a good idea. Invite him to lunch somewhere, that new place near the park looks nice and isn’t too expensive. It has cubicles so you would have some privacy.” Leon tried to sound as neutral as he could. Of course Merlin wanted to get to know his father, who wouldn’t, but it still hurt.

Merlin wasn’t fooled, he knew he had hurt Leon and hated what he was doing, but he felt he owed it to his mother. But that didn’t mean he would get friendly with the man. He just wanted to know more about him and what had happened. Leon was the most important person in his life. “Leon I’m sorry, I don’t want to hurt you, I just…………” tears started to form in his eyes.

“I know Merlin………..Look he’s your father if you don’t talk to him you will wonder all your life. I’d be the same. Just remember I love you like you were my own blood. I just don’t want to see you hurt. Ring him now then perhaps you can see him tomorrow.”

With that they changed the subject, even if it did stay there in the room with them all evening. Although Merlin did go into his room and rang the number Balinor had given him. After a couple of rings his father answered.

“Hello….it’s Merlin” Merlin was nervous.

“Hello Merlin good to hear for you, how are you?” Balinor was at Uther’s so he moved into the hall so he could take the call privately. Uther and Ygraine looked up on hearing Merlin’s name and gave each other concerned looks.

“I wondered if we could met up, somewhere neutral, to talk.” Merlin muttered.

“I would love to, do you have anywhere in mind?” Balinor’s heart was beating fast in his chest, Merlin wanted to see him again.

“There’s a new place, The Caves, the other side of the Regents Park it has cubicles I thought that might be a good place.” Merlin said hopefully.

“That sounds good; you’re at work in the mornings aren’t you? So perhaps we could meet for lunch. I could take you home afterwards.” Balinor offered.

“That would be good, when?” Merlin asked “You’re busier than me.” 

“Tomorrow? I could arrange to take you home, we could pick up your manual wheelchair then go on to the Cave, that way we can keep it private until you make your mind up fully. Or is that too soon?” Balinor didn’t want to push Merlin into anything.

There was a pause before Merlin answered then a very quiet “kay” came down the phone.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then Merlin, thank you.” Balinor heard the phone cut off. He couldn’t blame Merlin for being anxious, he was. He stood there for a moment before walking back to his friends. As he walked in the lounge Ygraine looked at him. Balinor answered the unasked question. “I’m meeting Merlin for lunch tomorrow.”


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin and Balinor went back to collect the manual wheelchair in silence, neither wanting to be the first to speak. It was a tense time for them both. When they arrived Balinor turned to Merlin “Shall I pop in and get your chair?” he asked.

Merlin gave Balinor his door key “Yes please, I left the wheelchair just inside the door. Thank you for getting it for me”

Balinor got out the car and collected the wheelchair and put in the boot of his car. “I bet you want that plaster off so you can use crutches. How long will it be?”

“Hopefully I will be able to get my new leg fitted soon. The plaster comes off in three weeks but my wrist will still be weak. They don’t like me using crutches without wearing a prosthesis anyway, it affects my gait.” Merlin explained. “It will take a couple of weeks after first fitting for my leg to be finished; the nurse seems to think I’m about two weeks away for that.”

Balinor looked at Merlin “So they can’t just make one using your old measurements then?

“No every time its new measurements, but usually I still have the old one to use. There are more updates available so I don’t know yet, I need to talk to them, and they’ve sent me the literature to look at.” Merlin went on to explain that prosthesis design was improving all the time and he had several options. “I’m lucky in a way, after the accident I had insurance and I’ve kept it so I can afford better ones than the NHS provides, if I want.”

“I hope your money is well cared for.” Balinor told him.

“Oh yes, Percy is in charge of that, well Percy and his dad. They look after everything for me, and all my legal stuff. Leon has known them all his life and so have I nearly. Percy is like an Uncle.” Merlin explained. “I will look at it all soon, but I think I’ll leave it with them, they make sure I’m sensible. When I was growing I wanted fancy stuff, but they talked me out of it, I needed to change prosthesis too often. But now, well I can look at other things as long as they’re suitable. My Prosthetic team have known me since the accident so I listen to them.”

Gwaine meantime was meeting Arthur for lunch; they needed to discuss how the new team were settling in. Gwaine had been impressed with how they were all working together. “Merlin’s ideas are good and he had several others we’ve implemented.” Gwaine told Arthur. “He’s a good lad and should go far in the company.”

“Yes were lucky to have him, how’s he coping with the half days?” Arthur asked.

“Fine, especially as he has such a good taxi service.” Gwaine said looking at Arthur in a strange fashion. “Look Arthur, just go careful will you, I like Merlin he’s a good lad and I wouldn’t want to see him hurt.”

Arthur looked up sharply “What do you mean?” he demanded.

“I’ve seen how you’ve looked at him since the first time you met him, don’t forget I’ve known you a long time. You fancy the pants of him.” Gwaine said “He’s not your ordinary sort. For one thing he’s younger than you usually go for, and for another, he’s …..he’s innocent. He’s not the love um and leave um sort.”

“Oh come on Gwaine I haven’t looked at him in that way!” Arthur protested but the slight blush gave him away.

“Look Princess, I saw you remember, the first time you saw him, and I’ve seen that look on you before. You can’t fool me.” Gwaine looked at his friend “I’m not saying don’t go for it, He might be good for you, I’m just saying don’t hurt, him he’s fragile somehow.”

“Gwaine even if I did fancy him, and I’m not saying I do, I don’t even know if he’s gay! And he’s too young.”

“Right then let me pick him up mornings, I live closer anyway. And while we’re on the subject why did the boss take him home today?” Gwaine asked, clearly puzzled.

“He offered to, I didn’t ask why.” Arthur replied.

“Liar, Liar, pants on fire! Well if you don’t want to tell me that’s ok, but like I said don’t hurt him, I consider him a friend and he’s not in your league when it comes to relationships. If you’ve developed a taste for twinks go and find someone who knows the score. Like you I don’t know who he likes, I think his life has been to……traumatic….for him to have started dating.” Gwaine looked at his friend and boss.

Arthur looked at Gwaine and spoke softly “I know Gwaine, it’s even more complicated than I can tell you, but don’t worry Merlin’s safe from me, and I would never hurt him. You have my word.”

“Good, then let’s get back to work.” With that nothing more on the subject was said.

As Balinor and Merlin approached The Cave Balinor started to look for a parking space. “I have a blue card so you should be able to find a space close.” Merlin told him.

Sure enough they were soon parked, and Balinor got the wheelchair out and Merlin transferred himself into it, before Balinor pushed him into their seats, Merlin transferred again and his wheelchair was folded up and put out of the way.

As it was midweek the place was only half full and their cubicle was to the back and away from anyone else, this meant they could talk in peace. So once they had ordered their food the talking continued.

“How do you like your job?” Balinor decided to keep to neutral subjects to start with.

Merlin looked at him in surprise “It’s good, although I didn’t expect to find my father!” he paused then he continued “I think I would like to get to know you better, but…………..I won’t let Leon be upset by it.” Merlin looked down at his plate before continuing, “He’s done a lot for me and he’s my family, you had to understand that……..without him I wouldn’t still be here.”

“Thank you, I have no intention of trying to separate you from your guardian Merlin, he was there for you when I wasn’t, I understand that.” He looked at Merlin who was clearly emotional. “Look I am happy to take it slowly; you don’t need to tell me everything.” Balinor could see Merlin was struggling.

“I need to tell you something now; it’s hard, I haven’t spoken about it for years but it’s something you need to know before we take this further.” Merlin paused looking at the taciturn man in front of him before continuing. “We lived next door to each other and Leon supported Mum when I had my accident. I was in hospital for a long time, in the beginning they thought I would die.” Merlin took a drink before continuing. Balinor realising it would be best if he kept silent. “I had just started to get myself sorted out when Mum was diagnosed with cancer, it had been found to late to treat. Mum asked Leon to look after me; she didn’t want me going into a home. He agreed without even thinking about it.” Merlin took a mouth full of food and paused.

Balinor waited, he still didn’t interrupt, no matter how hard it was to listen to. “After she died I was in a mess, I was fourteen and had lost my only family, I was also a cripple, the accident had damaged more than my leg, my bodies a mess.” Merlin took a deep breath. “It’s was hard for me to accept, I think my teenage years were hard on everyone. Then I had problems at school, I was an easy target for the bullies, Will and Freya tried to help. Will would fight them all the time. When he was off school ill and the three worst boy’s decided to have a go at me. I was excused for PE, due to my injuries, and they decided they wanted to look at my scars, they grabbed me after school and pulled me behind some bushes. I screamed and shouted, Freya tried to stop them, then she ran for help, but by the time she got back……………” Balinor could see Merlin was close to breaking down.

“Leave it for now Merlin” he said placing his hand on Merlin’s “I don’t need to know everything today.”

“No……….you need to know………you might change your mind about wanting to know me.” Merlin said quietly. “They had stripped me and saw everything …….the teachers arrived and dragged them away. The boys were excluded for awhile and made to apologise. Leon wanted me to change schools, but I didn’t want to leave Will and Freya. But that wasn’t the end.” Merlin gulped down some water. “When when I went back to school a week later, it was ok until the boys came back, a month later, they had given me a new nickname ……………..everyone knew. I was so ashamed I walked of that dinnertime and went to mums grave and I………………..” Merlin clearly couldn’t say anymore he fumbled with his sleeves and then showed his wrists to Balinor.

Both inner wrists were scared where Merlin had clearly tried to kill himself. “Leon had gone to school to make sure I was ok, no one could find me, and he knew where I had gone. He found me unconscious, they told me if he had been just minutes later I would have been successful.”

“Oh son, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Balinor wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t good with emotions.

“So you see I owe Leon so much, he looked after me and gave me a reason to live.” Merlin told his father.

“Then I owe him a lot. Thank you for telling me Merlin, it was brave of you. I don’t think any less of you, and it won’t change my mind about getting to know you. I know what’s it’s like to be at your emotional lowest, Uther and Ygraine saved me from doing something similar after I lost your mother.” Balinor explained.

Merlin looked up at his father. “So you still want to know me?” he asked.

“Yes I do Merlin, I intend to be about for years, so get used to it, we have a lot of time to catch up on.” Balinor wanted to try to lighten the mood.  
“Now tell me do you have anyone special in your life besides Leon and your two friends Will and Freya?” 

“No” came the quiet reply, Merlin looked uncomfortable once more. “How about you?” he asked.

“I never found anyone after your mother; I guess I was hoping that one day I would meet her again. But it’s not to be, but I have found you, and you are part of her and I think she did a wonderful job of bringing you up. That was a pretty brave thing you did at work.” Balinor had so many questions he wanted to ask, but thought there had been enough revelations for one day. 

When there was no reply Balinor continued “Thank you for giving me the chance Merlin. I would like to acknowledge you as my son. Can I do that? Or would you rather I wait?”

“Can we wait, just a bit? It might be strange at work…you know….bosses son and all. I also want to talk more with Leon, and I’d like you to talk with him to.” Merlin said.

“You are right of course. When can we meet again?” Balinor asked.

“Would you like to come over for Sunday lunch, I could cook it for you.” Merlin said.

“You can cook?” came the surprised rejoinder.

“Yes we take it in turns, usually whoever is home first, although with my wrist I’m a bit limited at the moment. Mum started to teach me to cook when I was nine. I also do my own washing and ironing and help with the housework.” 

“I think I might have to try to get you to come to live with me.” Balinor joked.

“Oh no, I couldn’t leave Leon” Merlin said seriously. “I’m sorry I just couldn’t”

“I was joking Merlin, I wouldn’t expect you to, although you would always be welcome” The two men sat for a bit longer chatting before they paid, Merlin insisting on paying his own way. Then Balinor took Merlin home. Neither of them noticed a woman sat in the next cubicle; she had followed them in and had been listening to their conversation. 

Balinor took Merlin home and then he then went back to work. Merlin sat at home wondering if he should have told Balinor more. Then decided that no he had said enough for now, in fact he rather hoped Leon would tell him the rest. He still felt to embarrassed. He went and led down the emotions of that day had left him exhausted.

After they left The Cave the woman got out her mobile and made a phone call, her expression one of triumph. She then also left and went on her way, a spring in her step.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The injuries are similar but not the same to a young man I nursed years ago, so it is possible to have occurred. There are no other traces of the person in this story. No confidences have been betrayed.  
> ...................................................................................................................................................

When Leon got home later that day Merlin told him what he had told Balinor, then asked “Can you tell him the rest? About the accident…please.”

“I think that’s your place Merlin. He doesn’t have to know it all at once after all.” Leon told him. “So he’s coming to Sunday dinner? That means you’ll have to get up earlier than normal then.” Leon teased.

As it turned out that conversation wouldn’t ever need to take place, when Merlin got to work on Friday his peace and emotions were shattered once  
more. Gwaine had picked him up, much to his surprise. Then they worked with the team until ten o’clock when Gwaine stood up.

“Come on boys I hear there’s Dorset Apple cake in the canteen today. Let’s get there before anyone else so we can grab some.”

Elyan laughed “How do you always know when there Apple cake, do you pay them to tell you?”

“Caught out, come on boys, we’ll be there when the door opens, the treat is on me” Gwaine laughed “We deserve a treat.”

They arrived at the canteen just as the door opened so were some of the first in. They queued up for their coffee and cake. They were soon followed in by  
several others. “Go and get a table Merlin I’ll get yours” Elyan told Merlin.

He found an empty table and sat at it, in the middle of the table was a piece of paper, thinking it was one of the many adverts that found their way to the  
canteen Merlin picked it up to read. As he started to read it his face went white,but he found he couldn’t stop. By the time the others reached him he was  
sitting stunned unable to speak. When Gwaine saw his face and got no answer he saw the paper in Merlin’s hand and took it. Reading it quickly he swore  
then spoke to Elyan.

“Get the other pieces of paper quickly, don’t let anyone else read it and if anyone has tell them to keep it to themselves and get their names” His tone  
of voice was such the dark skinned man did as he was asked without questioning it.

Gwaine spoke to Merlin “Alright mate, you with me?” he asked. Not getting any reply he started to move the chair to the door of the manager’s office.  
“Go and tell the manager I’m using his office” he told Elyan as he arrived back at the table with the papers clasped in his hand. “Then get Arthur down here.”

Eylan did as he was asked, he got to the papers quickly and only two other people had read it, warning them he collected the rest. Then he spoke to the  
manager before he grabbed the phone hanging on the wall and asked to be put through to Arthur.

“Mr Pendragon, It’s Eylan Smith, Gwaine has asked that you come to the canteen please, a situation has occurred and he needs you here”.

Arthur obviously picked up something from Elyan’s tone as he didn’t argue. As soon as he put the phone down he headed straight for the canteen. When  
Arthur arrived he headed straight to Elyan “What’s happened?” he asked looking round for Gwaine.

“Gwaine is in the manager’s office with Merlin, before you go in I think you should see this Sir” he handed Arthur one of the pieces of paper. “They were  
on the tables when we arrived. Merlin read it.”

Arthur took the paper and read the typed poem:  
‘The Eunuch’  
A lorry went down a hill,  
It couldn’t stop and the world went still.  
A boy was in the way  
Oh dear what could they say,  
A mangled body was removed,  
But what a mess they rescued,  
He lost a leg and more beside,  
Not only had he lost his hide,  
But now your sister’s is safe with him.  
He can’t engage in any sin.  
How sad, the sod lost all his tackle!  
So he can no longer be a rascal,  
He has no balls! He has no cock!  
He must have woken up to one hell of a shock!  
He is now a Eunuch,  
And cannot fuck,  
Poor Merlin Emrys.  
Arthur was livid he read the paper by the time he finished it he was red with anger. “Do we know if anyone else saw it?” He demanded.

“Two people I have their names and told them not to speak about it. I don’t know if the canteen staff had seen it. Luckily we were here early or more would have read it.”

Arthur went to the office and looked at Gwaine and Merlin. Gwaine was still trying to get a reaction from Merlin, but hadn’t been successful. “I think he’s in shock Arthur, Have you seen it?”

“Yes, and when I find out who did it their life won’t be worth living. Stay with him Gwaine, I will phone Leon and let my father know.” Before Arthur left the room he bent down next to Merlin. “Merlin its Arthur, look at me please, or just say something.” There was no reaction. Arthur looked at Gwaine before leaving the office. 

He went to the next office and shutting the door rang his father and briefly told him what had happened, Uther said he was on his way with Balinor. Then Arthur rang Leon and filled him in, Leon immediately said he was on his way. 

By the time Arthur was back out in the canteen and about to go into see Merlin his father and Balinor arrived. “What exactly happened?” Balinor demanded. Arthur took the two men to one side and showed them the paper “This was on every table in the canteen. Merlin found it and read it. Luckily they were among the first here. We think only two other people read it.” 

Uther turned round and looked round the canteen it was clear he was losing his temper Arthur grabbed his arm “Dad we have the lid on it, no one else realises what’s happened we need to keep it that way, for Merlin’s sake. The two people who did read it have been told to keep quiet.”

Uther turned round and looked at Balinor who was looking very shocked “Where is he?” he asked.

“In the manager’s office, he hasn’t said anything, I think he’s in shock. I’ve called Leon he’s on his way.”

Balinor opened the office door and walked in, Arthur followed while Uther headed towards the Canteen staff to see if they knew where the papers had come from. Balinor looked at Merlin and bent down in front of his son. Arthur grabbed Gwaine’s arm and motioned him to move away. 

Gwaine looked savage “I’m staying put, he needs people near him who he knows.”

Arthur looked at Gwaine and was about to reply to his friend when Balinor spoke. “Thank you Gwaine, this is to stay in this room until Merlin says otherwise, but I found out not long ago that Merlin is my son. So I think I qualify to be with him.” 

Gwaine’s jaw dropped, he hadn’t seen that coming.

Balinor took his son’s hand and with his other hand gently turned Merlin’s face to his. “Son, I sorry, Leon is on his way.” He drew Merlin into a hug, as he did he felt Merlin shudder and take a deep breath. 

Then very quietly almost so quiet that Balinor didn’t hear him Merlin said:  
“Now you know, I couldn’t tell you, ashamed.”

Balinor hugged his son even harder “Son why? You have no need to be ashamed, you are a wonderful person.”

With that there was a knock on the door and Leon put his head round before he came in. He looked at the scene in front of him and then moved closer. Balinor looked up and on seeing Leon spoke gently to Merlin “Leon’s here” Merlin moved away from Balinor and turning to Leon held out his arms. The rest of the men left the room.

After half an hour Leon came out asked Gwaine to go in to sit with his son, and sat down with Arthur and Balinor who were waiting at one of the tables. “Why, why did someone do that to him?”Arthur looked round then suggested they go into one of the offices. As soon as they sat down Balinor was the first to speak.

“It’s true then?” Balinor whispered “I knew he wasn’t telling me everything.”

Leon looked at Balinor “He couldn’t tell you, he was scared. When I got home he asked me to tell you on Sunday.” He looked at Arthur and pointed at the papers in the other man’s hand. “This trash sort of tells the truth. The accident he had didn’t just take his leg. He got dragged under the lorry and trapped between the back wheels. The wheels were still going round. He lost his leg above knee and had severe muscle and flesh loss from his abdomen, back and hip. He also had his scrotum ruptured and degloved. His testis had to be removed, they saved part of one, which allows testosterone production, but he’s sterile. His penis was badly damaged. They rebuilt that after a fashion, but he has no sexual function. Can you imagine that for a teenage boy? I know he told you about the boys at school, well the nickname they gave him was Eunuch, it was after that that he tried to kill himself.” Tears were rolling down Leon’s face “He doesn’t deserve this, I want to know who found out and how, also why they would make this public.” He paused “That was the nickname the boys gave him at school after they attacked him.” Leon said. “Can you understand how that effected a fifteen year old? He coped with the loss of his leg better than the loss of…… Once he got that bit older it hit him what he’d lost. When I found him almost bled out on his mother grave, it was the worst day of my life.”

 

Arthur looked up he was shocked by what Leon had told him, it was the first he knew of Merlin’s suicide attempt. “I think it may have been as revenge for reporting the fraud. There’s no other reason. As it happens we think only two people read the sheets and neither will speak about it. Dad has made sure of that. The police are involved. I’m sorry Leon I wouldn’t have had this happened for the world. Merlin is a great guy.”

Leon stood up to go back to Merlin “I’ll take him home”

“Do you want him to rest for a bit first? You can have the use of my office, there a sofa there he could lie down on.” Balinor suggested.

“I don’t think that will be a good idea, I think he needs to go home, you have to understand Merlin sees his injuries as shameful, he thinks he’s not worth anything. Whatever I and the psychologists say to him he still thinks that he’s a nobody, who only a very few will ever love and accept. This hasn’t helped that. I’ll ring his psychologist, he hasn’t needed to see her for years but I think I had better, I don’t want him doing anything stupid.” Leon started to walk away his shoulders slumped.

Balinor put his hand on Leon’s shoulder stopping him. “This changes nothing I want Merlin to know that! I am proud of him and already love him, please let visit him later and tell him that. I owe you so much Leon, for being there for him. Know this I will never try to come between you. You’re a good man.” 

Leon turned round and looked at Balinor he was clearly thinking. “Thank you, You can visit tomorrow but if he wants you to leave, you do so.”

“Tell him that we all think the world of him and if he needs anything you must let us know.” Arthur said “I will visit whenever he wants me to.”

“Thank you Arthur” Leon walked back into the office and came out with Merlin and Gwaine. “I’ll take Merlin home and leave the chair at the door.”

“I’ll come and collect it Leon” Gwaine told him.  
Arthur and Balinor said goodbye and let the others leave. Merlin looking a picture of misery.

Uther meanwhile had spoken to the canteen staff, no one admitted to reading the paper, they had been too busy setting up for the day. They all said the paper had been there when they opened up and had assumed it was one of the many advertising brochures that seemed to appear from time to time. Uther had spoken to the members of staff that had read the poem and they had promised not to repeat any of the contents. Uther made sure they knew the consequences if they did.

Then he went up to the office and called the police, he wanted this investigated. For a start he wanted to know who had placed the papers and also where they had got such private information from. That afternoon was spent with Arthur looking at the security tapes from the foyer to see if anyone unknown had entered the building. By that evening they had identified three people they personally didn’t know. They eliminated two as couriers that had delivered papers from clients. The other a woman with long blond hair they couldn’t identify so they turned her picture over to the police. The police suggested that they circulate the picture among the staff in case there was a reason she was in the building.

The answer came on Monday when Cenred’s old secretary recognised the woman as Cenred’s sister and Valiant’s wife. They had the person and the motive. All they now needed to know was how she had got hold of such private and confidential information. The police were informed immediately.


	14. Chapter 14

But before that revelation on the Monday the weekend had a fair amount of drama for Merlin. Once Leon had got him home one the Friday they had sat and talked. Once Merlin realised that only two other people had seen the paper in the canteen he felt better. At least no Balinor knew and he wouldn’t have to tell him. It was embarrassing that Gwaine, Arthur and Elyan also knew but Leon told him that they had made no adverse comments when they found out.

“Merlin they were angry you had been exposed in that way, but they didn’t make a single comment other than they were sorry your privacy had been invaded.” Leon told him “Nor will they. I suspect Mr Pendragon Senior will also know after all it happened at his company.” Leon squeezed Merlin’s shoulder. “It won’t change their view of you Merlin, Balinor is going to ring in the morning to see how you are and I wouldn’t be surprised if Arthur and Gwaine didn’t as well. You’re a popular lad.”

“I’m sorry I made such a fool of myself Leon, my brain just seemed to seize up, it was like school all over again.” Merlin told his guardian. “I just froze.”

“Merlin I’m not surprised, it must have been a hell of a shock, but then it was designed to embarrass you, what I want to know is how anyone found out. It’s unacceptable, that’s private Medical information. Arthur thinks it’s due to the fraud in some way.”

“It’s got to be, Thank goodness it was apple cake day!” Merlin said trying to make a joke of it. Then his face fell “How am I going to face people” he asked.

They talked around thing but in the end Merlin went a laid down, the whole incident had left him feeling empty and lost. Leon sat and thought things through; at least Merlin didn’t seem to be suicidal this time. But he was worried how the other man would be in the morning when he had time to brood. He knew Merlin would sleep for a while as he had added a lorazepam to Merlin’s drink to calm him down. Leon also decided he would give him a sleeping tablet later. While Merlin was asleep Leon rang Merlin’s psychologist and told him what had happened. It was decided to just see how Merlin coped before doing anything else.

Later Merlin woke up and Leon managed to get him to have something to eat. Then Will and Freya came round. Before they saw Merlin Leon told them what happened and they both helped Merlin think of other things for a couple of hours, before Merlin went to bed. Will was incensed and angry about what had happened both the friends were fiercely protective of Merlin. Leon calmed them down a bit and they both promised to visit the next day.

The Saturday proved to be a busy one. Merlin woke early and was clearly brooding. Leon tried to reassure him but Merlin was still very low. At ten o’clock Balinor rang and asked if he could visit. Leon agreed reluctantly thinking Merlin needed to face the others involved as soon as possible. Once Balinor arrived Leon was surprised just how well the other two men dealt with the situation. So much so that he took the opportunity to pop to the shops leaving them to talk alone.

Once Leon had left Balinor continued letting Merlin lead the conversation but at the same time giving support when needed. He was truly amazed at how well Merlin seemed to be coping. Merlin was surprised that his father was so understanding and not judgemental. After Merlin had said what he needed to, Balinor suggested that if Merlin preferred not to go back to Pendragon and Llewellyn’s he would try to arrange a transfer to one of the other accountancy firms in the city.

“I know they will jump at the chance to have you working for them, but if you feel you can stay, and I hope you do, we would all welcome you back, you’ve made an impression on us all, even Uther and that’s saying something. He has told me to reassure you that you will get our full support, whatever your decision.” Balinor looked at the son he had known for such a short time and felt a surge of love for him.

“Thank you, I think I want to stay, otherwise they’ve beaten me. I let the bullies do that last time and it took a year from my life. I can’t do that to Leon again, but I need to talk it through with him, do you understand?” Merlin looked at his father.

“I do son, and I wouldn’t expect anything else. I would like to let people know that you are my son though. It will also give you some protection, in as much as the rest of the staff will be talking about that, and forget the other business. They don’t know what happened but they do know something did. This way they will think it is all connected.” Balinor looked in hope at the young man in front of him.

“Won’t they think I got my job because I am your son?”

“No because I will make it clear neither of us knew until after the fraud investigation. After all that’s the truth. You got your job because you’re very good, finding the fraud showed that. If you do stay with the company I want to fast track you to management, after all one day half of the company will be yours.” Balinor told him.

“No……I’m sorry but I want to get places of my own back. Anyway who would have had the company if you hadn’t found me?” Merlin demanded.

“I was going to leave my part to Arthur and Morgana, I’m their ‘almost’ uncle. But they won’t mind, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Balinor told Merlin.

“Then do it anyway, I don’t want your money, please don’t change anything for me! I’m alright I own Mums house next door, and I have my compensation, and a good job. Please don’t change anything.” Merlin pleaded.

“Let’s not argue about it now, we need to get to know one another better first and get used to the idea. Now can I tell people….I’m very proud of you son, and it’s killing me keeping you a secret.” Balinor pleaded once more.

“I don’t know, what about Leon?” Merlin said brokenly.

“Leon’s position won’t change Merlin I promise you that. I owe him a debt I can never repay, look I can’t do anything until Monday think about it.” Balinor thought he had better stop pushing for now.

With that there was a loud knock on the door. Merlin went to open it and found Will on the doorstep. “Come in Will, there’s someone here I want you to meet properly.”

Will walked in and when he saw Balinor he scowled. “Oh it’s you”

“Will! Please don’t be like that, give him a chance.” Merlin turned to Balinor “This is Will one of my two best friends, the other one is his wife. He’s nice underneath it all.”

Balinor gave a small grin, he realised that Will didn’t like him but he was his son’s friend and had helped him over the years and that was good enough for him. “Hello Will, nice to meet you properly at last. Hopefully we can be friends eventually. Thank you for helping Merlin over the years that I wasn’t about.”

Will glared at him but reluctantly took the proffered hand and shook it. “Yeh well, it’s not going well is it at the moment.” 

“No but hopefully it will soon. Maybe once things have settled down we can get together and go out for a meal with your lady wife….Freya isn’t it?” Balinor asked.

“Yeh it is….I don’t know I’ll see.” He turned to Merlin “How are you Merls did you sleep ok?”

“Yes not to bad I think Leon slipped me a sleeping tablet. He’ll be back soon he’s just gone to get some shopping.” Merlin explained.

“I’ll make the tea shall I?” Will grinned.

“Do you need to ask? Would you like one?” he asked Balinor.

“No thank you, look now Will’s here I’ll go, are we still on for tomorrow?” Balinor asked.

“Yes that’s ok. See you about twelve. I’ll think about what you said and give you an answer. Thanks for coming.” 

Balinor stood up and before he left he bent and kissed his son’s forehead, realising what he had done he felt awkward and said “See you tomorrow son.” and walked out closing the door behind him.

As soon as Balinor had gone Merlin swung round and spoke to Will “Did you have to be so rude? He was trying why couldn’t you?”

“I don’t trust him Merls, he suddenly announces who he is and expects you to just accept him. Where was he when you needed him?” Will snarled.

“He didn’t know I existed Will, please give him a chance for me will you?” Merlin was clearly upset.

“I’ll try Merlin, but I’m sorry I just don’t like him. Anyway how are you coping” Will clearly wanted to change the subject.

“I’m ok, bit shaken but I’ll be ok.” he told his friend.

“When they find out who it is I’m going to kill them, bastards.” Will said.

“Only if I don’t find out first” came a voice from the door. It was Gwaine “Hi Guys the door was ajar can I come in?”

Merlin grinned at his boss and friend “Hi Gwaine yes come in, you’ve just missed Balinor.”

“Yeh I know I saw him driving down the road.” He looked at Will clearly wondering how much he knew.

Merlin seeing Gwaine’s expression turned to Will “Will this is Gwaine my manager, well my managers manager. Gwaine this is Will my best friend, we went to school together in fact I’ve known him since I was four.”

Gwaine grinned at Will “Hi Will, nice to meet you but as I said you need to get in the queue, that bastards mine.”

“Hi Gwaine, you’re the guy that sorted out that Valiant chap aren’t you?” Will said clearly happier to meet him than Balinor.

“Guilty as charged, should have hit him harder though. How are you Merlin?” Gwaine asked his new friend.

“fine” Merlin said “Sorry I was such an idiot, my brain froze.”

“You don’t need to apologise, it must have been a hell of a shock” Gwaine told him.

“Yeh well, you had a shock as well didn’t you? Balinor told me this morning that you know, about him being my dad I mean.” Merlin said.

“It was a bit of a surprise when he came in and just told me.” Gwaine grinned.

“I wish I had been in a state to notice” Merlin said.

“He only told me to get me out of the way, he wanted to check you were ok.” Gwaine looked at Will “So you know as well?”

“What about this father that’s come out of the wood work, yeh I know” Will snarled.

“Will doesn’t like him” Merlin explained.

“He’s a funny man to get to know, no offense Merlin, but once you do he’s a good guy. Give him a chance Will. I for one am glad you found him Merlin” Gwaine ruffled Merlin’s hair.

“He found me! He told me they’d help get me a job in another company if I didn’t want to go back.” Merlin told Gwaine.

“Don’t you dare! You can’t do that you got to stay with us.” Gwaine protested. “You’re one of my team. I won’t let you go.”

“You still want me now you know?” Merlin said with a wobble in his voice.

“Merlin! Of course I still want you, some sick twat’s idea of a joke or revenge or whatever it was doesn’t change anything. You’re still my friend and a bloody good worker. Hell what’s your medical history got to do with that? I’ve had dandruff but you still love me!” Gwaine said with a semi horrified look on his face “Me dandruff with this hair!”

Merlin let out a small chuckle despite his low mood. “Oh Gwaine the disgrace! Mister hair has had dandruff.”

“I mean it Merlin, none of it makes any difference to any of your friends. Now being the son of Mr Llewellyn! Well that might be harder to take.” Gwaine said it with a big smile and a wink. “Will I have to call you Sir now?”

“You don’t call Arthur Sir!” Merlin said.

“No I call him Princess, so what do I call you Prince?” Gwaine asked.

Will chuckled “Prince Merlin has a certain ring to it, asshole is more like it.”

“Gwaine he wants to tell everyone, should I agree?” Merlin said “what will people think”

“Does it matter? I think it’s great he wants to acknowledge you but you know the story, I don’t, so you’ll have to make you own mind up. It would certainly stop the talk about the canteen. Talking of which you realise I didn’t get my Apple cake don’t you?” Gwaine whinged.  
Leon arrived back to find the three men giggling together. He looked at them as if they were mad. “OK what did I miss?” he asked.

Will looked at Leon “You don’t want to know Leon, only I would worry about Merlin working with this wanker if I were you. He’s crazy.”

“If I was worried about who Merlin associated with I would have banned you years ago.” Leon told Will. He looked at Merlin “Good to see these two have cheered you up. I saw Arthur just now he is going to drop in soon.”

“So we’ll have the Prince and Princess” quipped Will. Merlin smacked Will up the side of his head quite forgetting his plaster cast. “Ouch that hurt you dickhead.”

Gwaine and Merlin started giggling once more.

Leon looked at Merlin “Good to see you’re feeling better, now who wants to stay to dinner? I’ve got a couple of Pizza’s in the freezer if you are.” 

Both Will and Gwaine decided to stay and as Arthur was on his way Leon put three large pizzas’s in the oven and made a side salad. By the time it had cooked Arthur had arrived. Arthur was surprised but pleased to see Merlin looking happy although when he looked at him closely he could see the sadness lurking behind his eyes. He walked out to the kitchen to help Leon.

“How is he Leon, I can see him laughing but it looks a bit false to me.” Arthur said to his old friend.

“It is you look when he thinks no one is watching him. Merlin has learnt to hide his feelings over the years. And that’s when I worry the most.” Leon looked through to Merlin a sad expression on his face. 

“Let me know if there is anything I can do.” Arthur told him. “By the way Morgana said she understood if you weren’t going out tonight.”

“Oh Shit I forgot, tell her I’ll phone her.” Leon said blushing slightly.

“I didn’t realise you had been seeing her. You kept that quiet.” Arthur said.

“We’ve been out a couple of times. Early days yet, nothing serious” Leon replied.

“Well I’ll do my big brother bit……if you hurt her I’ll cut off your balls and make you swallow them…..ok. Otherwise I will say you are a brave man she’s a real harpy.” Arthur smiled.

“Two things Arthur, one don’t use that expression in this house again! and second I have no intention of hurting your sister, but she might hurt me.” Leon looked slightly angry.

Arthur realising what he had said went bright red “Oh shit Leon sorry, I didn’t think, he didn’t hear did he?”

“No I don’t think so, but you need to go careful with insults ok. Even Will lets one out sometimes that he shouldn’t, but it can cause problems if Merlin is fragile.” Leon told him.

“Yeh I can see that, sorry mate.”

“Lets get this food out or it will get cold.” Leon said walking into the others “You can have it in here but careful of the furniture and carpets ok” he told the group.

It was mid afternoon by the time the visitors had left. After they had gone Merlin’s mood slumped down. He ended up sitting next to Leon on the sofa, hugging into him. Leon put his arm round the young man to comfort him and they stayed that way for most of the evening. Leon knew Merlin just needed the comfort of having him close. They didn’t need to talk; Merlin would talk when he was ready. Leon gave Merlin a Lorazepam before he went to bed and the younger man slept fitfully during the night, at one stage waking up with a nightmare. Leon heard him and got up and made him a milky drink and sat with him for awhile.

In the morning Merlin was up before Leon, and by the time the other man had risen Merlin had already prepared the vegetables for dinner. All Leon needed to do was decide on a pudding. Merlin heard Leon in the shower and put on the kettle before waiting for him. When Leon walked in the kitchen he saw Merlin’s vegetables, he didn’t say anything straight away instead he made a pot of tea. Once they were drinking their first cup Leon turned to Merlin and spoke

“So what time were you up?”

“Five o’clock I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep, I was thinking.” Merlin told him.

“What about?” Leon asked.

“Balinor wants to tell everyone about being my father. I said I’d think about it and tell him today. What do you think” Merlin asked.

“I told you Merlin it’s up to you. But as you ask then I’d say if you intend to get to know him more then you need to but if you don’t want to keep seeing him then tell him no,” Leon advised.

“I think I want to get to know him, but I won’t let him take your place! He told me yesterday that I will inherit half the company and he wants to fast track me to management………..I asked him who he would have given it to if he hadn’t found me. He said Arthur and Morgana…….I told him to still do that. I don’t want his money! He can’t buy me” Merlin’s voice cracked as the emotion got to him.

“I don’t think he was trying to buy you Merlin. I think he was trying to show you he was serious about getting to know you, and that you are important to him. It’s not easy for him either you know.” Leon told Merlin. “Are you alright about Friday? You seem quite settled about that”

“I suppose I am in a way, I mean it was horrid at the time but……..I suppose this other business has taken over in a way. The company has offered to get me a job elsewhere if I want it……….but I think that would be running away and it didn’t help me last time did it?”

“No it didn’t, and you’re older now as well, a bit more comfortable in your skin perhaps.” Leon said hopefully.

“Not really, I hate it but it won’t change will it. What upsets me most is knowing I can never have a normal life. I know the psychologist says not everyone wants kids, but I can’t ask that on a first date can I. And I can’t have a sex life either, who would want me knowing that!” a tear rolled down Merlin’s face.

“Oh Merlin, I know it’s cruel but you can’t change what’s happened. You need to be able to move on. Let me get you a surgical review, things are changing all the time. You don’t know what they could do for you now.” Leon pleaded with Merlin.

“Leon I don’t want any more surgery, you know what they said last time the only thing they could do is put something in me to give me a permanent erection. Good for a joke but in real life forget it! Anyway you know they would need to make another dick. The one they made after the accident isn’t long enough. If I have anymore scar tissue I won’t have any normal skin. Just drop it.”

Merlin had often thought this through and his opinion hadn’t changed. A false penis was just that, it wasn’t the real thing and never would be. The options for graft tissue were limited and he didn’t want even more scars. The idea of a rod inside him all the time was unacceptable to him. Not only that but who would want to look at his body as it was. He could imagine the reaction as he undressed all that scar tissue that would be bad enough but add to that a cock that was always rigid. No he was better keeping to his self. It the accident had happened after he had found someone maybe but not now.

Leon knew Merlin’s reasoning and could understand it, he remembered his first time as a teenager and the fears he had about his body. He could see why Merlin had such an issue, but he hoped that one day Merlin would find his soul mate and have a fulfilled life. But perhaps he could still be happy without it. Many people chose to remain alone after all. But it made his heart break to think of Merlin spending his days alone.

Leon decided they best change the subject so made breakfast and then they discussed a pudding. “Can you make a fruit pie?” Merlin asked. “I would but I think making pastry might mess up my cast.”

Leon smiled at the thought “Ok I suppose you want and apple and blackberry?”

“Have we got any blackberries in the freezer?” Merlin asked.

“Yes one bag left from when we went picking last year. Ok I’ll make you a pie. Now you can tidy up that lot yesterday left crumbs everywhere.” Leon knew he was a push over.

Merlin cleaned up the downstairs while Leon made the pie. By the time Merlin was finished the chicken was in the oven and they sat down with a coffee before Balinor arrived. Once Balinor got there they were soon chatting. Once the meal was cooked they sat down and ate their meal. Merlin apologising that they had to eat in the kitchen. “The dining room is my bedroom at the moment.”

“I don’t mind, the kitchen is very nice and the food great, who cooked today?” Balinor asked.

“A joint effort due to Merlin wrist.” Leon told him.

After lunch Merlin told Balinor that he was happy for people to know that they were father and son. Balinor had a tear in his eye when Merlin told him. Leon told both of them he was happy for them and he approved of the decision. Then Merlin told Leon that he wasn’t getting rid of him. “I’m staying here until you chuck me out.” he announced. “And if you do I will move next door so you’re stuck with me!”

“What I would like is for both of you to come on holiday with me sometime soon, my treat” Balinor announced “I would like to get to know both of you better. As far as I’m concerned you’re family as well Leon, without you caring for Merlin he wouldn’t be the man he is today.”

By nine o’clock when Balinor finally left to go home, the three of them had begun to get to know one another properly. It had also helped Merlin come to terms with what had occurred in the past couple of weeks and in particular on the Friday. Somehow it wasn’t so important in light of finding his father, a father who accepted him for what he was.


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin had agreed to go back to work on the Monday hoping to do full day, but with the choice to leave early if he wanted to. Leon thought it would do him good, and stop him brooding too much, he trusted Balinor to make sure someone kept an eye on him. After all Merlin needed to face people and the earlier the better. 

Gwaine was picking him up at eight thirty. So Merlin was up and ready when the brunette got there. Gwaine was still surprised to find that one of his bosses was Merlin’s father. He couldn’t believe the chain of coincidences that had led to them finding out. It was like something from a soap opera. But it hadn’t changed Gwaine’s feelings for Merlin; he still looked on the lad as a younger brother, even if he hadn’t even known him for many months. From what he had seen of Merlin’s other work colleagues Merlin seemed to have that effect on everyone, he was such a likeable personality. It was amazing when you considered all he’d been through in his life so far. The boy deserved some good luck in life.

Gwaine soon had Merlin at work and settled down in the office. Everyone had seen the photograph and they were waiting to see the results. Gwaine was working from his own office during the morning, and Elyan disappeared at eleven as there was a meeting of all the managers. Merlin was anxious and wondered if the meeting had anything to do with the incident, and also whether Balinor would tell everyone then about their relationship. Part of him hoped he would, as that way it would be over with. At the same time he didn’t want it to change how people viewed him.

In the boardroom Balinor was also agitated. Uther tried to keep him calm and it was mostly working, he knew his partner and friend was worried that the staff would condemn him for not being there for his son, especially as the boy was disabled. Both Uther and Ygraine had spent many hours in the last couple of weeks trying to help Balinor get over his guilt, but they knew it would take some time, if ever he did. Balinor was a quiet man who hid his feelings but that didn’t mean he didn’t have any.

As the senior and middle managers settled down Uther started the proceedings by explaining what was happening in regards to the fraud case and explaining the new procedures being introduced to help spot further problems. He also said that once these had been piloted in the department they would be rolled out in every area. 

“As I believe you all know by now that we have a young man to thank for discovering the fraud, and having the courage to come forward with his evidence. I take some credit as it was I who head hunted him from the L.S E.” He paused to let the staff titter at his comment. “What was more shameful to the company than the fraud was the treatment of Merlin Emrys afterwards. His hospitalisation after the incident was disgraceful. That it happened at the hands of a man that had been a trusted member of staff saddens me greatly.” He looked around before continuing. 

“Then as I’m sure you have all heard, there was a piece of paper placed on each table in the canteen on Friday that was put there to embarrass and upset that same young man. Luckily it was found before the contents were widely distributed. Unfortunately it was found by the young man himself. So as a matter of policy we have decided to ban anything being left there or anywhere else, without express permission from either myself or Mr Llewellyn. I realise this means that perfectly innocent things like charity information etc will suffer but as often happens in these cases the innocent suffer with the guilty.” Uther looked round to make sure everyone was still listening.

“In an effort to find out who placed the papers in the canteen we distributed a photograph, and found that it was an outside source in this case, the matter has been handed to the police. Thank you to the staff member who helped us. Now Mr Llewellyn has a matter he would like to tell you about.”

Uther looked at his partner who stood up and took a sip of water before talking. “I am announcing something today that hopefully will put a stop to speculation and gossip. As Mr Pendragon has told you. It was he that employed Merlin Emrys, but it was a fortuitous decision in so many ways. After the fraud was discovered we asked Mr Emrys to come to the office, so we could personally thank him. It was at that meeting that something came to light that has changed my life forever.” Balinor took another sip of water and Uther looked at Balinor in support. “I discovered purely by chance, in the course of that conversation something that neither myself nor Mr Emrys knew or suspected until that point……………..Merlin is my son.”

At that there was a muttering around the room, Balinor waited until it died down before continuing “I am not going to discuss personal matters here, but all I will say that through circumstances neither Merlin’s mother or myself could have anticipated our plans to marry did not happen and we were parted. Until that day I had no idea that the woman I loved had been pregnant. I am telling you this with the support of my son. We would like you to respect our privacy in this matter. Merlin asks also that you treat him no differently because of what you now know. I will say that I am very proud to call that young man my son and hope that he feels able to have me in his life.” Balinor sat down.

Uther stood up immediately and held up his hand for silence. “As Balinor has said this is a private matter between him and his son, and I expect it to remain that way. He has announced this only to stop idle speculation, and not cause it. If you could please tell your staff and then I expect to hear no more of the matter. Merlin has done this company proud and even without this latest news I was glad to have secured him for this company. He has been told that if he feels uncomfortable here, we will help secure him a post elsewhere. If that happens because of what has been said here today he won’t be the only one leaving. I hope I make myself clear.”

Gwaine stood up “I would like to make a comment if I may?” he asked.

Uther looked at him and slowly nodded.

“Merlin is in my team and from the moment he came to see me to report his suspicions I have found him to be an excellent worker, who will go far on his own merits. His suggestions have altered many aspects of my departments work and will I’m sure will be spread throughout the company. I would like to thank the partners for being so candid with us, and trusting us with this personal information, and I for one will be keeping their confidence as asked. May I also offer Mr Llewellyn my congratulations on his son, a nicer lad I couldn’t wish to work with.”

As Gwaine sat down there was a general sense of approval and a few claps. As the managers got up to return to work everyone one went up and shook Balinor’s hand, and congratulated him on finding his son. After the last one had left Uther turned to Balinor “Well that went well. Gwaine finished it off nicely I thought.”

Balinor looked up “I hope they will now all think that’s what the paper was about, if I can protect Merlin from that I will be happy.”

Uther put his hand on Balinor’s shoulder “Come on Morgana has a coffee waiting for us.”

Arthur caught up with Gwaine in the corridor “Thanks Gwaine that was good of you”

“It was true. That’s why I said it. Now are you coming with me to see Merlin? I want him to face the canteen for his lunch today. He might do it if were both there.” Gwaine asked.

“OK but if he doesn’t want to we don’t push it.” Arthur told him.

“I won’t force anything, if he won’t go you can take us out to lunch” Gwaine grinned. “Do you know if Balinor wants to take Merlin home? Tell him if I don’t hear anything I’ll drop him off.”

“Ok will do, but in future run your own messenger service.” Arthur said sarcastically.

They did manage to get Merlin to the canteen, there was a slight rise in the volume as they walked in but it soon settled and Merlin was glad he had done it. He knew that Balinor had told everyone about him and hopped it would be a seven day wonder before it died down, and it was if not forgotten than at least put to the back of people’s minds. Merlin managed to put in a full week and was gradually settling back into his routine. He was seeing Balinor a few times a week at home but not at all at work, they were taking the whole thing slowly.

At last Merlin got his appointment to go and see the prosthesis fitters, he didn’t want to ask Leon to have any more time off work so decided to ask Balinor if he could take him. So that morning he rang Mithian, Balinor’s PA, to ask if he could see Balinor that lunchtime. He was pleased when she told him to go up at twelve thirty without asking questions. He didn’t realise that Balinor had told her to fit Merlin in anytime he asked, without question.

So at twelve thirty Merlin made his way up to the top floor and as Mithian wasn’t at her desk he knocked on the office door. Balinor opened it for him.

“Come in son, I got your message. Would you like a coffee?” Balinor was trying to make it feel natural that his son had come to see him.

“Yes please” Balinor had a coffee machine in the corner and soon had a couple of cups of coffee made. “There are some sandwiches on the table help yourself. I got Mithian to get me lunch in” he explained. “Now what can I do for you or is this a social call.”

“Oh no, I wouldn’t bother you at work for no reason” Merlin said quickly.

“Merlin you can come up whenever you want, you are not bothering me.” Balinor told his son.

“Well I wanted to ask you a favour; it’s alright if you can’t do it.” Merlin muttered shyly. “I have an appointment on Monday to go to the prosthetic department for my first fitting and Leon has had so much time off work I wondered if you could come with me. Only it will be all morning if not longer.” Merlin’s talked faster and faster as his nerves kicked in. What was he thinking of? Balinor was a busy man he wouldn’t want to have time off.

“Slow down Merlin!” Balinor told him. He was secretly pleased that Merlin was able to ask him, it meant their relationship was progressing. He would take him even if he had to cancel things to do it. “Of course I can, what time do you need to be picked up?”

“Are you sure, don’t you need to check anything?” Merlin asked

“I’m sure now what time?”

“I need to be there for nine so eight fifteen to be safe” Merlin told him “Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Merlin I would love to go with you. It will be interesting for me. I’m genuinely interested so don’t worry.” Balinor told him. “Now eat your food and tell me how works going. Had any comments since my announcement?” 

They spent the next half an hour chatting before Merlin went back to the office. He passed Mithian on the way out and she said hello to him. It was the first time they had met. After Merlin had gone Balinor called Mithian into the office.

“What do I have on for Monday morning?” he asked.

Mithian looked in the dairy “You have a meeting with Barrett and Goodson to discuss us taking on their accounts at nine, and then a meeting with Mr Morgan from Morgan and Sons at ten thirty.”

“Reschedule both of them and whatever I have in the afternoon I have a private matter to deal with.” Balinor said smiling “Do you realise how good that felt?” he asked his PA.

“Does it have something to do with your son?” She asked him. Mithian had noticed a difference in her boss in recent weeks, first he had been on edge but slowly he was relaxing more and was happier than she had ever known him. She liked her boss, but he had always been a bit taciturn until he had found his son.

“Yes it has, he asked me to take him to an appointment; I’m beginning to feel like a father after all these years.”

“I’m glad for you; he seems like a nice lad, I’ve just seen him for the first time.” Mithian admitted.

“That’s no good I’ll introduce you properly next time.” Balinor told her before he went to find Uther. He wanted to tell his friend what had happened. He felt silly that such a small thing had made him feel so happy.


	16. Chapter 16

While everyone’s attention had been focused on Merlin and Balinor there had been a deeper relationship brewing elsewhere, deeper than even Arthur had suspected. Leon had been meeting up with Morgana whenever he had the chance; they had also been texting and emailing each other. They had had a slight fling at college years before, but this time round it was more important to both of them. Morgana was pleased that Merlin had found his father in more than one way. Her parents and brother had been so busy they had missed what was happening. This had allowed her to get to know Leon again without interference. She knew her brother had picked up on some of what was happening but otherwise the couple had been free to get to know one another in peace.

Morgana herself hadn’t been as blind as her brother thought, she realised that her brother had strong feelings for Merlin, so decided that when she saw Leon later she would ask him some questions. There were things she needed to know; after all she might need ammunition once the rest of her family found out about her and Leon. Her father had interfered in so many of her budding romances that she was determined this time they would keep out.

When Merlin got home that night he told Leon about his appointment, and told him he had asked Balinor to take him. Seeing the hurt in Leon’s eyes he quickly explained he had only asked so Leon didn’t need to have time off work. Leon gradually accepted it, but he wondered if this was the beginning of a widening gulf between him and Merlin, and it saddened him. Merlin did his best to convince the older man that this wasn’t so. He even offered to cancel the arrangements but Leon insisted they stay as they were. 

That evening Will and Freya came round and Leon decided to go out. He went up and changed into his best jeans and his favourite blue shirt. Then going back down stairs he called out to Merlin “I think I’ll go for a pint, and see some friends and leave you three to it” 

Once he had left Merlin told his friends what had happened. Will looked at Merlin in disgust. “That was stupid Merlin you should have asked Leon first, he’s been there for you when your father wasn’t.”

“I was trying to help!” Merlin felt really guilty “I wouldn’t hurt Leon; he’s closer to me than Balinor will ever be,”

Freya tried to be the voice of reason as always “Don’t worry Merlin I’m sure he will understand you were trying to help. Anyway you need to get to know your father.”

“Why does he? He walks in here after twenty one years and expects to take Leon’s place it isn’t right” Will said

“He hasn’t and he won’t.”Merlin protested.

“Come on boys let’s talk about something else and not argue why don’t you let me see the new leaflets you have for your leg?” Freya tried to change the subject. She loved Will, but he was always very black and white and once he made his mind up there was no changing it. 

Leon meanwhile had phoned Morgana, and met her in a pub near her flat. Walking in he kissed her on the cheek and they sat down to chat. Leon immediately told her about the appointment and how upset he had been.

“I want Merlin to get to know his father, but I don’t want to lose him” he told his girlfriend.

“You won’t, Balinor is a good man Leon, and he won’t try to come between you. Anyway Merlin clearly loves you; I think your reading too much into this. Accept what Merlin said, he was trying to help you.” she squeezed Leon’s hand in sympathy. “Anyway there is something I want to ask you, it’s about Merlin” she paused, Morgana had never been shy in letting people know what she thought she was a strong personality, but she didn’t want to cause any more upset in Leon’s life. But at the same time she loved her brother. “I know you said you are worried because Merlin won’t go out with girls at all……well I just wondered is he gay?” 

“Gay! No I don’t think so, he’s never shown any interest in anyone male or female why do you ask?” Leon was clearly surprised at her question.

“Well……its Arthur, you know he’s bi?”  
Leon nodded, that was no secret Arthur had come out in college.

“IthinkhesinlovewithMerlin” she gushed, then seeing Leon’s face she quickly added “He won’t do anything unless he’s sure, but I’ve never see Arthur so interested in anyone ever. Gwaine says he saw it the minute the two met, before they knew Balinor was his father.” Morgana explained.

“So you and Gwaine had known about this and didn’t tell me!” Leon asked annoyed that yet again he was the last to know.

“Well I wasn’t sure, then Gwaine asked me if I noticed anything, that’s when we realised we both thought the same thing. Well what do you think?” Morgana asked.

“To be honest Morgana I don’t know what to think. I’d like Merlin to find someone ….but your brother! He’s a lot older and more experienced for one thing, and I never thought of Merlin with a man. I honestly don’t think Merlin will ever let anyone close to him. He has too many issues with his body. I suppose I always thought of him as asexual if anything, but then I don’t think that’s true either.” Leon was stunned by Morgana’s comments. 

“He’s ten years older that’s not so bad. Arthur would never hurt Merlin, he thinks the world of him, but I think they would be good for each other. Well I suppose we will just have to wait and see. Merlin probably has enough going on at the moment, Arthur will have to wait.” Morgana observed.

“Have you spoken to Arthur about this?” Leon asked Morgana

“No but I understand Gwaine has given him the ‘you hurt him’ speech. Gwaine thinks the word of Merlin. I think he’s adopted him as a young brother. You realise this whole thing could get very incestuous don’t you?” Morgana laughed.

“I need to talk to Arthur….. Merlin is too fragile to be messed about with.” Leon was clearly worried.

“Don’t worry I’ll do that for you, I can be quite frightening when I want to be.” Morgana told him. “Now enough of other people, lets enjoy our time together.”

As Leon walked home later he had so many thoughts going through his head. How had his life become so complicated? All he had ever wanted was a quiet life and now he had so much going on he wasn’t sure were to turn next. He really didn’t know what to think of Merlin and Arthur. He liked Arthur even if he was a bit emotionally stunted, and as he thought about it he began to wonder if it might be a good thing. Arthur knew of Merlin’s disfigurements and so it wouldn’t be a shock for him, there also wouldn’t be a problem about children. Being older Arthur might be able to give Merlin the stability he needed. But the question remained what would Merlin think about a same sex relationship? By the time he got home his head was spinning. 

He walked in the door to find Will and Freya still there. Freya looked up as Leon walked in “Did you have a good evening Leon?” she smiled at him.

“It made a change” Leon said cagily 

“See your girlfriend?” Will asked. Merlin looked up and noticed Leon looking uncomfortable.

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend? Who is she?” Merlin demanded.

“Some posh bint” Will said “I saw him with her the other day.”

“William! Don’t be so rude” Freya smacked Will.

“I haven’t said anything because we haven’t been seeing each other long.” Leon told Merlin “When I’m ready I’ll tell you.”

“Far enough, but don’t stay in evenings on my account will you. And if you want me to disappear I can always go to see Will and Freya,” Merlin told him.

“Come on Will lets go home, see you in a few days Merlin.” With that the couple left.

Merlin looked at Leon “You don’t need to be embarrassed Leon, I think it’s good you’ve found someone. Just give me warning if you want me out, I can always live next door.” He joked, using the old threat, that Leon would never get rid of Merlin completely.

“It’s not got that far yet Merlin.” Leon told the raven haired man. He had had a fair bit to drink and wasn’t as careful as he normally was. “I want you to find someone as well.”

“No not me, I keep telling you single forever that’s me.” Merlin could tell the other man was tipsy so didn’t bite. “Come on I think we should both turn in work tomorrow.”


	17. Chapter 17

When Monday came around Balinor turned up to collect Merlin. For the first time ever Merlin saw his father in casual clothes. He had always been in a suit before, but this time he was in casual slacks and a blue and white striped shirt instead of his normal white one with a casual jacket over the top. It made him look less fierce, his beard and long hair were tidy, as always, but his grey peppered hair was loose instead of tied back, as it was at work. He smiled as Merlin came to the door and invited him in. Leon hadn’t left for work and was in the kitchen. Seeing who it was he asked Balinor if he wanted a cup of tea while Merlin went to finish getting ready.

“No thank you, I’ve had my breakfast.” Balinor looked at Leon and noticed tenseness to the other man. “I hope you’re ok with me taking Merlin. Only I am interested in what happens, and Merlin felt you had had enough time off already. I didn’t mean to tread on your toes.”

Leon gave Balinor a strange look “Well to be honest when Merlin told me I was a bit hurt, I’ve always gone with him before. But he explained, so yes, I’m ok with it. I just need to get used to things I suppose.”

“Leon I’m sorry, I’ve told you before I won’t come between you. Please just tell me if you think I am overstepping, you are very important to Merlin you know that.” Balinor was going to say more but at that moment Merlin came out of his bedroom. 

He was dressed in a t shirt from a tour of Imagine Dragons on the front and a pair of jogging bottoms on. “Sorry I’m not very smart but I need things on that I can either roll up or take on and off easily.” He told his father.

“You look fine to me.” Balinor told him. “I’ll put your wheelchair in the boot then we can get going.”

As Balinor sorted out the wheelchair Leon looked at Merlin then patted him on the shoulder “Have fun and listen to the experts about which one to chose, won’t you.”

“Don’t I always, anyway today is just for the stump mould you know that. I’ll go with you next time.” Merlin assured his guardian.

“I don’t mind really Merlin; it just came as a surprise. Go on or you’ll be late. I’ll come and get the wheelchair.” Leon followed Merlin out and once he was in the car asked him “Have you got your key?”

“Of course, see you later” Leon then returned to the house with the motorised wheelchair before leaving for work.

Merlin was still tense around Balinor and he hoped that today would help; after all they were away from the office and home. The only other time on neutral territory had been when they went to the Cave. Balinor also had expectations of the day; he was hoping to get Merlin to open up a bit more with him. It was an ideal opportunity for the pair to bond more. They didn’t speak much in the car but once they reached the department and met the Prosthetist John Clark who took them into a treatment room. John had been seeing Merlin since the accident so they were used to each other. Merlin introduced Balinor and explained that he was his father and they had recently found one another. Once that was done Merlin removed his trousers so that John could inspect it to make sure it was sufficiently healed he then took a digital image of Merlin’s stump. This took awhile and Balinor watched with interest.

It was the first time he had seen any of Merlin’s scars and he was careful not to stare. The stump was how he expected, but he hadn’t realised that Merlin’s other leg was also scared. It had obviously been injured in the accident. Once the image had been taken the discussion turned to the newest developments in prosthesis including the latest microprocessor knee joints. John explained to Balinor that Merlin needed to use eighty percent more energy to use his leg than it took to use his own leg. This surprised Balinor he had no idea. After a long discussion John asked if he could check Merlin’s hip area with the doctors to see how the scars were and make sure all was well. 

“I’ll leave you to it then” Balinor said not wanting to embarrass Merlin.

Merlin looked at his father then biting his lower lip, obviously nervous he seemed to come to a decision. “You can stay if you like” he told his father.

“Thank you I will, but if you want me to leave just say so, I’ll understand.” Balinor was surprised but pleased by Merlin’s response. He stood to one side so to be out of any ones way as Merlin removed his t shirt. What Balinor saw came as a complete surprise. He had been expecting bad scaring but nothing like what greeting him. As Merlin lifted his t shirt over his head the first view wasn’t too bad. It was his good side, there was some faint red areas form where some of the skin grafts had been taken and some deeper areas where obviously some other surgery had been done. Once the t shirt was off John asked Merlin to turn round so he could see the other side. Merlin obliged and Balinor had a hard job not to gasp out in horror.

From nipple height down Merlin had deep scarring that, even after all this time, was clearly visible although pale in colour. There were deep ridges and they covered that half of his body. In places there were deeper areas where the skin and tissues had not grown up to their original depth. It was obvious that the injuries his son had received had been horrific. Merlin looked him in the eye trying to gauge his response. Balinor looked his son in the eye and didn’t look away. 

“It looks like you had a rough time son.” Balinor saw no reason to pretend anything else.

“He was in hospital for months and had lots of surgery, but your son is a fighter.” John told him. Then the John looked at Merlin “Do you want me to leave a minute and let you both have a moment?”

“Yes please.” With that John left the two men together taking the doctor with him.

“I told you I was horrible to look at” Merlin said to his father.

“Merlin it is a larger area than I had been expecting I won’t lie to you, but it’s not as bad as I think you see it as being. The colour is paler than I thought so blends in. Can I touch the scars?” Balinor was determined to reassure his son as much as he could. 

Merlin nodded his permission and Balinor put his hand on the worse area he could see. “That surprised me; it’s a lot softer than I thought it would be. Your scars are part of what you are Merlin, you shouldn’t be ashamed of them.” with that he hugged Merlin.

Merlin extracted himself and gave a small grin “We had best let them back in.” Merlin said.

Both men were happy with how the past few minutes had gone. Balinor now knew most of what Merlin had to face, although he realised that the body image problems were probably more to do with Merlin’s genitalia than the scarring. Merlin was pleased that his father hadn’t shown disgust at his body and that he had been willing to touch him. It was one more hurdle they had got over.

Once John was back in with the doctor they checked his movement and muscle power and were pleased that Merlin had been continuing the exercises to keep his muscles working properly. The briefly discussed blades at Merlin’s request, he thought he ought to mention it as Leon had brought it up.

“There not really suitable for you Merlin, with your extensive muscle loss and scar tissue to your hip and upper leg it’s unlikely that you would be able to get best use of it. Your walking is surprisingly good, but running might just be a step too far. But the microprocessor it the way to go for you, I won’t stop you trying if you feel strongly about it.” 

“Thank you, I think your right. The new ones are lighter even with the microprocessors so it should be better all round.” Merlin agreed

The rest of the appointment went well and on the way home Balinor took Merlin to his flat. “It’s about time you knew where I live.” Once there he got the wheelchair out and took him inside thankful for the lift. Merlin was surprised at Balinor’s flat. It was large and obviously in an expensive area but it was very bland and showed nothing of his personality. Except for a large collection of books and some CD’s there hardly seemed anything personal in the flat. 

Balinor picked up on Merlin’s thoughts “I don’t spend much time here, I go to the Pendragon’s quite a bit and my other friends. Without a family I suppose I haven’t felt the need for a home. It’s just somewhere to sleep. I do have something you might like to see.” He walked down the corridor to the bedroom. On the wall opposite the head of the bed was a blown up photograph on the wall. “I had one good photo and had it enlarged so I could see her.”

It was a picture of Hunith as a young woman. “That and the photo on my desk at work are my two prized possessions. I hope to add one of you soon.” Balinor had a tear in his eye and as he turned he saw Merlin was in a similar state. He walked towards his son and sunk down s he was level with him before opening his arms. Merlin leaned into them and they hugged once more. Merlin’s tears began to fall.

“I miss her so much, watching her die was……………..” he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“I’m sorry son, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you both. But I’m here now and if you’ll let me I want so much to be part of your life. You have her eyes and kind nature, I see her in you every time I look at you.” Balinor felt his guilt at not being there for Hunith and Merlin go up a notch.

“Thank you for coming today, I feel better knowing that you have seen my scars and can cope with them, although o be honest they don’t worry me as much as they used to. I had to wear special tight garments for years to help flatten the scars down and it helped. They are paler now as well to start with they were purple, even now if I get to hot or cold they change colour.” Merlin looked at his father.

“Thank you for asking me, it’s been a privilege. Yes the scars were a shock, the extent anyway, l’m glad you’re come to terms with them. They don’t change who you are son.” Balinor told his son.

“Yeh well…… They aren’t the worse thing” Merlin looked down not meeting his father’s eye. “I’m still not……well I’m not…..I’m not a proper son you know…I’m an.. it.” Merlin’s voice got quieter as he spoke. He wanted to get everything in the open; he was scared that once his father understood he would change his mind about him.

Balinor looked shocked that his son felt that way. He knelt down in front of him so they were at the same eye level. “Look son, I realise you have other injuries, I don’t know much, its true, but you are not an ‘It’ you are a wonderful young man, so please don’t do this to yourself.”

Merlin swallowed several times before continuing, he had gone this far he wanted to get it over, he couldn’t bare it if he got too close to Balinor only to have him reject him later when he knew. “I need to tell you…… the paper it was true…I am a eunuch……..They rebuilt my cock but only to pee out of. It came from my side; it’s a tube of flesh. I can’t get hard. I have half a ball, can’t have kids. So you see I’m not really a bloke…..I’m not your son!” Merlin wasn’t looking at Balinor; he couldn’t face seeing the disgust he expected.

Balinor took a deep breath, he felt so ashamed that people had made his son feel that way about himself. “Merlin…please look at me….” He waited for Merlin to look up at him. He could see how embarrassing this conversation was for his son. “You are my son and you are a man! A man isn’t defined by his tackle but by who he is. You are a honest, hardworking and kind person. As to not being to have children….so what… that’s not the end of the world you can always adopt if you want to. Relationships are more than having sex you know. Some couples never have sex. There are people out there who don’t want sex, but they want a partner. Even if you don’t ever have a partner, that doesn’t make you less of a person. I don’t pretend to know everything but there may be something they can do to help you now if you want it, new drugs and stuff. But if not you are still my son, no accident can take that away.”

Merlin looked at Balinor in surprise, he hadn’t expected that. “You don’t mind….that I can’t have kids…. You don’t want grandchildren?”

“Merlin until a short time ago I didn’t even know I had a son, grandchildren have never crossed my mind.”

“Thank you.” Merlin whispered. Balinor hugged his son and for the first time Merlin felt that he might be able to have a relationship with his father. Merlin had no other thing he wanted to say. “Leon says I should think about more surgery. They can do something, put a rod in to make me hard, but I’d be hard all the time.” Merlin blushed.

“And what do you want?” Balinor asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t want to be on my own, but who would want me, and to walk around with that all the time….” Merlin was as red as a beetroot.

“I think that’s something you can think about if you find someone, there no rush is there? Merlin want you need to do first is learn to love yourself, you have nothing to be ashamed of.” Balinor said sincerely.

“That’s what Leon tells me.” Merlin admitted.

“Then listen to him, don’t worry about finding someone who will love you, that will either come or it won’t. But unless you feel comfortable with yourself first you won’t recognise it when it comes. Merlin there are worse things than being alone, you have Leon, your friends and me. I’m here to stay boy.” Balinor hugged Merlin once more before standing up “This emotional stuff is hard, shall we have a tea before I have to take you back?”

Merlin smiled “Not used to emotional stuff then?” he asked 

“No, but it’s nice having someone that I can speak to, I intend to get better at it.” Balinor grinned at his son “Just don’t let them know at work! They think I’m old grumpy guts. Oh and while I remember here’s something for you” Balinor handed Merlin a key.

“What?” Merlin said puzzled.

“It’s a key for here, if ever you want to come here feel free, it’s your second home now. You know if you’re in town and don’t want to go home on a Saturday night. There’s three bedrooms just pick one out and have it for your use. If you need to change anything go ahead.” Balinor tried to sound casual.

“Oh, thank you. I will be staying at Leon’s you know that don’t you?” Merlin asked just to clear things up.

“I know, but as I said if ever you need to stay in town. If you never use it, it doesn’t matter.”  
They drank their drinks and then Balinor took Merlin back to Leon’s. Once there Balinor went in to get the electric wheelchair and took the manual one indoors. “At least you’ll have your new leg soon and will be able to get rid of this.” He grinned at Merlin. “See you at work tomorrow; come up for lunch if you have time.”

“I will, Thanks dad.” It was the first time Merlin had referred to Balinor as dad, and he had done it without thinking.

Balinor noticed immediately and his heart soared. “That’s ok son anytime.” He drove off grinning from ear to ear.


	18. Chapter 18

After Merlin had got changed he started to make their supper, he was emotionally drained by the day as well as confused. He had got closer to his father and thought that they were beginning to bond. He was glad as well that his father now knew everything. Merlin hadn’t meant to call Balinor dad it had just slipped out. It felt right, but at the same time he knew that if Leon heard him he would be hurt. He hadn’t meant to hurt Leon by getting Balinor to take him today, he should have thought about it more. He would make it up to Leon, Merlin also decided not to mention the key for now. He didn’t want to keep secrets but he knew Leon would think his father was trying to get him to move to his flat. Well that wasn’t going to happen. If ever he moved out it would be to his own house next door and then only if Leon found someone. He wouldn’t be a gooseberry no matter what Leon wanted.

By the time Leon got home Merlin had a cottage pie in the oven and vegetables ready to go on. There was also a pudding as a special treat. They both had a sweet tooth, but tried not to have puddings too often. Merlin in particular needed to keep his weight stable; if he put on weight it would make walking more difficult. When Merlin heard Leon’s key in the door he put the kettle on. Leon always wanted a cup of tea when he got home.

“Hi Leon, how was your day?” Merlin asked as soon as Leon walked through the door.

“So so how was yours?” Leon asked as Merlin poured the boiling water over the tea bags.

“Good, I spoke to John about the blade; he said he didn’t think it wouldn’t work for me, due to the muscle loss and scaring. But the new microprocessors for the knees look good. The new legs are lighter as well. I’ve brought you some information.” Merlin said “I’ve got food in the oven we can go through it afterwards if you like.”

“Thanks Merlin, what have we got?” Leon smiled; it was amazing how the younger man could cheer him up just with his smile.

“Cottage pie and apple crumble” Merlin grinned “So you’ll have to go running tonight! Can’t have you getting pudgy.”

Leon walked up and cuffed Merlin round the ear “Less cheek boy, thank you for cooking I know you must be tired. Are you ok? You’re looking a bit peeked.”

“It was a bit emotional Balinor saw my scars and we talked. You know he said more or less the same as you have…….about my other problem.” Merlin blushed as he always did when mentioning such a personal matter.

“Well then perhaps you’ll listen to me now, and start going out more!” Leon said “Merlin……..um….do you mind me asking something?” Leon asked cautiously looking very uncomfortable.

Merlin looked at Leon and frowned “You know you can ask me anything, you always have.”

“Well it’s difficult, personal you know.” Leon was going red.

“Is it about your girlfriend?” Merlin teased.

“No it’s not!” Leon said firmly “I suppose the best way is just to come out with it. Have you ever fancied blokes?”

“Why do you fancy me?” Merlin quipped to cover his surprise.

“Don’t be an idiot, someone mentioned that there’s a bloke that fancies you, and they asked me if you swung that way.” Leon said wishing he had never started the conversation.

Merlin looked stunned “I’ve never given it a thought, I don’t think I’ve ever fancied anyone, never thought there was any point what with……”Merlin’s voice tailed off. Then he asked “Who?”

“I’m not telling you Merlin. It wasn’t him that asked me, and I won’t get involved, I just thought I’d ask. I’ve never heard you talking about anyone so I couldn’t answer them that’s all.” Leon answered now more than a bit embarrassed. “It wouldn’t make any difference if you did, you know that don’t you.”

“As I said it never crossed my mind, but thanks….I suppose…..but my attitude hasn’t changed I can’t get to know anyone I just can’t” Merlin’s earlier mood had plummeted.

Leon seeing Merlin’s expression change dropped the subject “When will food be ready?”

“Half an hour.” came the reply. Merlin’s voice flat and guarded.

“I’ll go and change then, and thank you Merlin I’m looking forward to our meal.” Leon walked upstairs wondering why he had said anything. It was going to be difficult now.

Merlin was stunned, he had never questioned his sexuality, in fact he hadn’t given it any thought, anything to do with sex he had buried deep, after all he hadn’t even wanked, never having had an erection since the accident, and before getting an erection had just been one of those embarrassing things that happened some mornings. He was surprised that anyone would fancy him anyway. Turning back to the kitchen he checked the oven automatically, he wondered if today could get any stranger.

Upstairs Leon sat on the bed and put his head in his hands, what and earth had possessed him to start that conversation. He hadn’t intended to, it just seemed to have happened. He would kill Morgana when he saw her. Leon quickly changed and went back downstairs, he could smell food cooking and after Merlin’s efforts he didn’t want it ruined.

That night once they had gone to bed Merlin led thinking, he couldn’t sleep, and all he could think about was what Leon had said. Who could possibly fancy him? He hardly knew anyone only the people at work and his few friends like Will and Freya. If it was someone from work who could it be? and when had Leon found out? Not only that but he was unsure what to think about a man fancying him? He was still awake at two o’clock so got up to make himself a warm milky in the hope he could get some sleep.

Across London Balinor was also still awake, he was trying to decide how to proceed with his relationship with Merlin. Also his memories of Hunith had been brought to the fore once more, and he had spent some time wondering what he could have done differently, and how different their lives would have been had they been together. His plans for the future had certainly changed and he decided that tomorrow he would speak to Arthur and Morgana about his will. He had told them both several years before that he was leaving them his share in the company, as well as his flat. That would now be changing, he hoped they would understand. But regardless he now had a son to look after. He smiled at that thought, he had a son! And that son had called him Dad! Unlike his son he then fell into a peaceful sleep.

Merlin had fallen to sleep at about three in the morning and as a result was cranky next morning when he got up for work. A tired Merlin was a grumpy Merlin and he hardly said a word to Leon before Gwaine picked him up. Gwaine noticed that Merlin was less chatty than usual and tried to find out why.

“Bad day yesterday?” he asked.

“Not too bad” came the short reply. Merlin stared out of the window.

“How did you get on with your dad?”Gwaine said trying a different tack.

“Good” was all the response he got.

“What’s up Merlin? This isn’t like you” Gwaine looked across to his passenger with concern.

“Nothing, just didn’t sleep very well.” Gwaine gave up deciding he would see how Merlin was later. Once they got to the office Gwaine left Merlin at his desk and went up to his office to prepare for the weekly managers meeting. When he went down to see Merlin at lunchtime he found Merlin had gone off. Eylan said he thought Merlin had gone to see Mr Llewellyn.

Merlin had indeed gone up to see his father as Balinor had asked him to. The pair sat and ate their lunch together. Just before Merlin returned to work Balinor asked him:  
“Mr Pendragon asked me to invite you to his house for supper one evening, Leon as well if he would like to come. We have been partners as well as friends for years, and he and his wife would like to meet you outside of work. Would you be willing?”

“Can I ask Leon first please?” Merlin said. “and also when?”

“Any day next week, Arthur and Morgana will probably be there as well. Just let me know as soon as you can.”

“I will, I better go back to work, I’ve had my time” Merlin said goodbye and headed back to work. When Gwaine took Merlin home he still had no more luck getting Merlin to talk but hoped that Merlin would be back to his normal self the next day.

That evening Balinor had asked Arthur and Morgana to come to the flat. Both had turned up curious as to what their ‘uncle’ wanted with them. For years they had considered him as part of their family but he seldom asked them both to visit. He usually saw them at their parents’ house. They arrived together as parking was always a problem in the evenings. Once sat inside with a glass of wine each Balinor wasted no time in telling them why he had asked to see them.

“Thank you for coming, I wanted to speak to you both as I am changing my will. As you know you were my beneficiaries, but now I have found I have a son I will be changing my will. I hope you understand, but except for a modest sum the majority of my estate will now go to Merlin.” He looked at the two young people in front of him trying to gauge their reactions.

The brother and sister looked at each other, Arthur was the first to speak “That was kind of expected Balinor, he’s your son and that’s how it should be. I don’t think either of us has any problem with that.”

Morgana spoke up “I would have more of a problem if that wasn’t the case. We will have more than enough from Mum and Dad, and anyway we are both earning a good living.”

Balinor looked relieved. He hadn’t expected a problem but at the same time he didn’t want to hurt either of them. “Thank you, I thought that would be the case, but I thought it only fair to warn you. I will speak to your father about the business, we may be able to sort something out so you are all equal partners, I’m not sure yet.”

“Don’t worry Balinor, I’m sure Merlin will be an excellent partner and we will have no problem with working with him.” Morgana said then she looked at her brother. “I know Arthur would love to work closer with Merlin.”

Balinor looked at Arthur and noticed the blond looking daggers at his sister. He frowned “Arthur?” he asked.

“Morgana is just being her normal self take no notice of her” the younger man said.

“All right Morgana spit it out! I have known you all your life; you want to tell me something so just do it.” Balinor told her. 

Morgana looked at Arthur who was still glaring at her “I think Arthur should tell you.” she said all sweetness.

“Arthur I realise your sister is trying to embarrass you, but would you please tell me what your sister is trying to let me know. Do you have a problem with Merlin? You seem to get on well.”

“Not as well as he would like” Morgana muttered just loud enough for Arthur to hear.

“No we get on fine, he’s a great person. Morgana is sticking her nose in where it’s not wanted as usual. Just ignore her. Now if that’s all you needed us for I have another engagement.” Arthur stood up wanting to leave before his sister embarrassed him. Why he had ever trusted her he never knew.

“No that was all, we’ll see each other again next week, your parents have invited Merlin and Leon for supper one night, I hope to see you there.” Balinor said, realising that he would get nothing from Arthur. Arthur left and Morgana was about to follow when Balinor said “Stay please I will take you home.”

Morgana looked at him before calling out to her brother “Go ahead Arthur. I’m staying for awhile.” And she went back and sat down realising she should have resisted teasing her brother.

“Now Morgana none of your games, Merlin is too important to me to allow you to get away with that. Does Arthur have a problem with Merlin?” he demanded.

Morgana looked uncomfortable “I was only teasing Arthur, I’m sorry.” She said “They get along very well.” She tried to change the subject “I hear you are seeing quite a bit of Merlin, is it going well?”

“Yes it is, but you’re not getting away with it that easily, now what is the problem with Arthur and Merlin?” Balinor insisted “If I need to I will get your father to speak to you.”

“I should have said anything, I’m sorry it’s just a private thing between me and Arthur” Morgana said.

“Not now it’s not! I’m sorry my girl but I insist you tell me.” Balinor was quite fierce when he wanted to be and even Morgana felt intimidated and kicked herself for teasing her brother.

Morgana looked down at her hands “Only if you promise not to tell either Arthur or Merlin. I can’t otherwise.”

“You have my word.” Balinor told her.

Morgana waited for sometime before she finally answered “Arthur fancies Merlin; he has since they met for the first time. He’s besotted with him.” Morgana looked up. “So you see you mustn’t say anything.” 

Balinor looked at Morgana before taking a large drink of his wine. “He’s a lot older than Merlin, does Merlin reciprocate?” he asked obviously shocked.

“We don’t even know if Merlin is gay! Merlin has no idea, Arthur hasn’t said anything he said he thought Merlin had too much on his plate at the moment.” Morgana paused “I think they would be good together. Merlin is a great guy and Arthur would look after him. I’ve never seen him this way about anyone.”

Balinor poured out another drink before looking at Morgana “Are you sure about this?”

“Of course I am, ask Gwaine! Look Balinor Arthur’s a good guy underneath it all, you know he is, and Merlin needs someone who will love and look after him.” Morgana said her voice determined. She then tried to change the subject once again “Thank you for letting us know about your will, we understand we really do.”

“That’s not why Arthur is interested is it!” Balinor snapped.

“How could you think that?! I told you he was interested in Merlin before we knew he was your son! You’ve known Arthur all his life do you really think that little of him!” Morgana said angrily.

“Sorry you’re right Morgana, he wouldn’t of course. I was surprised that was all, I mean, I know Arthur likes men as well as women, but I would never have thought of Merlin as his type.” Balinor looked at Morgana “It has been a stressful time for me, please forgive me.”

Morgana smiled at the man sat opposite her “You stressed impossible you’re made of iron.”

“No, I tried to hide my heart after Hunith but…….I went with Merlin yesterday to his fitting, it shocked me. Oh Morgana he has so many scars, he must have been in so much pain for so long. It broke my heart that I wasn’t there for him. Please understand I love you and Arthur like my own but Merlin…….I can’t explain it but if Arthur hurts him…” he swallowed “I’d kill him with my own hands.” 

Morgana looked at Balinor in surprise; she had never heard him say anything even slightly violent. Yes he could get angry but never like the cold way he had just spoken. What’s more she believed him.

“I’ve shocked you I know, but Merlin is important to me, he’s so vulnerable I want to protect him. He’s had a hard life Morgana, oh his mother was a good woman, the best, but the accident and then losing his mother at such a young age…….yet he has done so well for himself and he’s very loyal. I know I will always be second to Leon; he’s been the father I wasn’t. But I will make it up to him in any way as I can. I’ve only know him a short time but he’s is the most important thing in my life.”

Morgana was surprised to see tears waiting to fall in the older man’s eyes. Something she would have never have expected to see. “Balinor he’s your son, you might not have been there for him, but that wasn’t your fault. The family are all very pleased for you, you know that. We are here for you if you need us, let us help you through this. Now I’m going to make you something to eat, because I bet you haven’t eaten much lately. You’ll have to make do with an omelette, but before I leave you’re going to eat, then you can give me a hug. Oh and don’t worry you won’t have to kill Arthur, if he hurts Merlin I’ll kill him first.” 

Later Morgana took a taxi home as Balinor had drunk quite a bit. She realised that tomorrow she would have to apologise to Arthur and warn him how protective Balinor was of Merlin. Morgana was pleased for Balinor, he had always seemed a lonely man and now he had the chance of a family of his own. It was nice to know he accepted Leon’s role in Merlin’s life and nearly told him that she was seeing Leon, but in the end felt there had been enough surprises for one night.


	19. Chapter 19

Morgana wasn’t surprised to see her brother in her office the next morning.  
“That was unnecessary and uncalled for Morgana!” Arthur told her his voice icy cold.

“I know I’m sorry …. I had to tell Balinor he wouldn’t take no for an answer.” His sister explained.

“Of course he wouldn’t! and you couldn’t resist it could you, I bet you fought tooth and nail not to tell him didn’t you. Had a good laugh at my expense did you?” Arthur was clearly livid.

“It wasn’t like that, he was surprised, he said he’d kill you with his own hands if you hurt Merlin, and he meant it. I’ve never heard him so protective!” Morgana said.

“Of course he was you fool, Merlin’s his son! What did you expect! God I could kill you, when are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut. I should never trust you with anything.” Arthur’s voice was quiet but angry. Morgana knew it would be some time before her brother forgave her.

“I am truly sorry Arthur, but you know one good thing came of it Balinor opened up, he needs our support.”

“Of course he does, that doesn’t take a genius to work out. I may be the one you accuse of being emotionally constipated but sometimes you take the biscuit. Get you head in order and stop making things worse. Now when is father free, I need to talk to him.” Arthur got down to business.

Merlin continued thinking about what Leon had said and was puzzled; he had no idea who Leon had been talking about. Or what he would do about it. One thing was certain he had no intention of opening his heart to anyone. In the end he decided to put the matter to the back of his mind. He tried to be less moody at work and also made an effort to talk to Leon; the two men were soon back on an even keel. They were too close to be otherwise. They decided to make a date for Friday to go to the Pendragon’s. Leon said he would go, he and Morgana had decided to tell the families about their budding relationship, feeling there was too many secrets flying about at the moment, and no good would come of not telling people.

Merlin told Balinor that Friday would be good, and that Leon would come as well. Balinor was pleased he was fed up with Ygraine nagging him and he also wanted Merlin to get to know his second family properly. He also wanted to observe Arthur around Merlin so he could make his own mind up. He thought Arthur was avoiding him as he didn’t seem to catch him about at all at the office. 

On the Thursday when Merlin was helping Gwaine with some work in Gwaine’s office Merlin had the opportunity to ask Gwaine if he knew who fancied him. It came about quite by chance when during a coffee break Gwaine was telling Merlin a story of his latest conquest. Gwaine seemed to have a new girlfriend every week. Gwaine asked Merlin quite innocently “Any one on your horizon Merlin?”

“Not looking, I don’t date.” Merlin told him hoping this wasn’t going to turn into one of those conversations.

“Oh come on Merlin you should, you have a fan here at work you know if you’re looking” Gwaine said pulling a suggestive face.

“Oh and who would that be?” Merlin asked “Not you is it?”

Gwaine grinned “If I swang that way it would be, you’re a good looking bloke, but no a ladies’ man am I”

“So name names, or I won’t believe you” Merlin said straight back.

“Can’t do that my boy, it would spoil the chase for you, but believe me you have someone hot under the collar.” Gwaine said.

“Well, tell whoever it is I don’t want to be chased.” Merlin protested.

“Can’t do that Merlin, once he makes his play I’ll leave that to you.” Gwaine told him. “You interested in blokes then?”

“Why is it people all of a sudden are asking me that? Have you been speaking to Leon?” Merlin demanded.

“Haven’t seen him for ages, except to say hello in the mornings, why do you ask?” Gwaine said with a grin.

“Because he asked me the same question.” Merlin replied “Just because I don’t chase all the girls doesn’t mean I like men. He also thought someone fancied me. Do you know anything about that as well?” Merlin wanted to know.

“Me I know nothing” Gwaine grinned. But Merlin thought he wasn’t telling the truth, Gwaine wasn’t looking him straight in the eye.

“You’re lying; Leon at least admitted he knew, he just wouldn’t tell me. I don’t like being lied to Gwaine, I thought I could trust you but clearly I can’t.” Merlin was clearly upset.

“I’m sorry Merlin you’re right I do know, but I can’t tell you it wouldn’t be fair, he will approach you himself when he feels ready I’m sure. Perhaps he feels you have enough on your plate at the moment.” Gwaine explained.

“Well you can tell him from me that I don’t appreciate him discussing things with everyone but me! It seems I’m to be the last to know.” Merlin said “I think I prefer to keep my personal life separate from work, so can we get on with what needs to be done?” The subject was clearly closed as far as Merlin was concerned.

Gwaine felt uneasy about the whole thing, he hated lying to Merlin and he knew that if Arthur didn’t make his move soon then Merlin would most likely harden his heart. He decided to talk to his friend at the weekend, they were playing football together on Sunday morning for a charity team and he would speak to him then. This was hardly something he wanted to do at work or over the phone.

Uther had spoken to Merlin on the Thursday when he called in at the department. It had been the first time they had spoken since the day Balinor had found our Merlin was his son. Merlin had seen him about but they hadn’t directly spoken.

“We’re looking forward to seeing Leon and yourself tonight Merlin, do either of you have any allergies or things you don’t like?” Uther said to him.

“No Sir, we are both easy to please.” Merlin said Uther still made him feel nervous.

“Good that will please Mrs Pendragon. It will be good to have a nice chat; your father said he will pick you both up at seven, is that alright?” Uther smiled at Merlin.

“That’s kind of him, we can get there ourselves” Merlin started to say.

“Oh I think Balinor wanted you both to be able to have a drink. Don’t worry he said it would be a pleasure” Uther grinned as he left the room.

On Friday Gwaine dropped Merlin off as usual, the atmosphere between the two men as still a bit strained. Gwaine was more determined than ever to speak to Arthur on Sunday to try to clear things up. As soon as Merlin was indoors he put the kettle on knowing that Leon would be home any minute. Once Leon was in they sat and had a drink before starting to get ready. Leon was quite pleased not to be driving as he thought he would need a drink to get through the evening. Morgana was determined to announce their relationship at the meal. So not to upset Merlin more than he had already he told Merlin while they were having their cup of tea.

“Merlin I want to tell you something so it doesn’t come as a surprise tonight….The person I have been seeing is Morgana Pendragon. We knew each other at college and so started to chat and it went from there. We’re not sure where it’s going yet but we thought it best to come out in the open due to the circumstances and all. I hope your ok with it.” Leon looked at Merlin all the time he was speaking.

“Of course I am, if you’re happy I’m happy. I had no idea, you kept it secret.” Merlin smiled at Leon. He hoped Leon had found someone who loved him. He had always felt guilty, knowing that looking after him had probably stopped some of his previous relationships from coming to anything, after all who wanted a teenager in tow as well as a boyfriend. 

Leon took a breath of relief at Merlin’s response. “I’m glad you’re ok with it, I like her a lot.”

“She scares the hell out of me at work, I don’t see her much but when I do I try to keep out of the way!” Merlin admitted. “You’re a brave man. Please don’t tell her I said that!”

“I won’t as long as you behave. Now come on we best get ready.”

Both men had decided that a meal at the Pendragon’s was going to be a fairly grade affair so were going in smart casual. Leon had on a gray pair of slacks and a pale green shirt and tie, while Merlin opted for a black pair of slacks and a blue shirt and tie. Merlin wished they had waited until he had his new leg, he always felt self conscious in a wheelchair. Leon had also picked up a bottle of wine and a bunch of flowers on the way home. They were sat waiting when Balinor arrived. He was also dressed in smart casual and that made the two men feel better. Balinor was dressed in a brown pair of slacks and a fawn shirt with a brown tie. As normal for him outside work his long peppery hair was loose. It gave him the appearance of a hard man to cross. As always Merlin wondered what his mother had seen, when Balinor was younger, he felt Balinor must have looked like someone from a heavy rock band. Perhaps it wasn’t surprising that her parents had been against the match, even if they had been wrong to take such extreme measures.

On arriving at the Pendragon’s house Merlin was surprised at how grand it was, he wouldn’t have thought that even in Uther’s position the house would have been that big. It was a Georgian house and looked as if it must have at least eight bedrooms. Balinor looked across at his son “The house was Mrs Pendragon’s parents; she is a wealthy woman in her own right. It’s a wonderful home.”

As they got out of the car Leon went to the boot and removed the wheelchair and once Merlin was sat in it Balinor pushed him up to the front door. It wasn’t until they got to the steps that Merlin noticed the ramp that had been put ready for him. Again Balinor spoke “Mr Pendragon’s father was in a wheelchair for the last ten years of his life.”

Uther came to the door and welcomed them into the house. “Nice to see you all, Arthur and Morgana aren’t here yet but they won’t be long. Please come through to the lounge.”

A small petite woman came into the room just as they entered. She was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Merlin knew straight away that it was Arthur’s mother. She smiled and walked towards Merlin and Leon “Hello it’s so nice to meet you both at last I have heard so much about you both.”

Balinor stepped forwards “Merlin, Leon this is my dear friend and Arthur and Morgana’s mother Ygraine. Ygraine this is my son Merlin and his guardian Leon Knight.”

Ygraine bent down and kissed Merlin on the cheek “From now on you’re my nephew!” she said kindly.

Morgana and Arthur arrived at the same time and they all sat down and chatted. Merlin and Leon soon relaxed despite the luxurious surroundings. Once dinner was served Uther called for a toast “New beginnings and new friendships”

The toast was well received. As the meal was coming to an end Morgana stood up and spoke “Everyone I have something I would like to say. Not only has this family got new members in Merlin and Leon, but I would like to tell you all that for some time Leon and myself have been seeing one another.”

Uther and Ygraine looked surprised. Uther spoke first “He’s a brave man, that’s all I can say!”

“Uther!” Ygraine said sharply “That’s lovely news the two of you. I hope you find true happiness.”

Leon, who had been sat next to Morgana stood up “We knew each other at college, but lost touch, we haven’t been seeing each other long but I hope it continues, I think myself a very lucky man.” He blushed as he sat back down.

Once the meal was over they all went back to the lounge and continued to get to know one another. As they all started to relax Ygraine watched her son and his reactions to Merlin and smiled to herself, she had every intention of having a word with him. As the evening drew to an end Ygraine asked everyone if they would like a coffee. On most people saying yes Ygraine asked Arthur to help her carry them in. He agreed and followed her to the kitchen.

Once there Arthur’s mother wasted no time “Arthur dear, do you have something to tell me?”

Arthur looked at his mother puzzled “No should I have?”

“Oh come on, I’m your mother it’s clear to me you have feelings for Merlin, so are you seeing him?” she asked.

“No, I’m not mother, I don’t even know if he likes men. Besides he’s a bit young for me.” Arthur protested.

“The age thing doesn’t matter if you love each other, now don’t waste any more time. Ask him out or someone else will, he’s a peach.” She smiled “I can see you think a lot of him and it’s about time you found someone.”

“Mother don’t interfere, now come on let’s get these coffees out before they get cold.”

Balinor had also been keeping an eye on Arthur and Merlin. He noticed that Arthur made sure to sit close to Merlin once they were in the lounge and he also noticed the look in Arthur’s eye and the way he made sure Merlin had everything he needed. What he couldn’t tell was what Merlin felt for Arthur. His son didn’t seem to notice Arthur’s obvious attraction to him. He felt sad that Merlin had such low self esteem and wondered how he could help him overcome it. He had no objection to Arthur courting his son if that was what Merlin wanted. Balinor like Morgana hadn’t seen Arthur so smitten before and it was about time the younger Pendragon’s settled down.


	20. Chapter 20

They spent so long talking after their meal that Ygraine suggested they all stop over for the night. That way she said they could continue getting to know one another in the morning. Merlin and Leon reluctantly agreed as Balinor was obviously keen to stay. Merlin did suggest they get a taxi but it seemed Leon was already going out with Morgana in the morning so it sort of made sense to stay.

When they retired for the night Arthur showed Merlin to his room, as Morgana was going to show Leon’s his. Luckily the house was large enough that it had a downstairs guest bedroom, a legacy of having several elderly relatives over the years. So Merlin was spared the indignity of being carried upstairs, something he knew he would have refused. Arthur went and found a pair of shorts and an old t shirt of his that Merlin could use to sleep in. They found themselves talking once Arthur returned.

Merlin found himself warming more to Arthur as they spoke. He had always liked Arthur, but there had always been a distance between them, due, Merlin thought, to the fact that Arthur was so high up in the company. Here in his home he was more relaxed and not so frightening. Arthur wanted so much to ask Merlin if he would go out with him, but couldn’t bring himself to. It was silly, he had never had problems asking people out before; it wasn’t helped in that his gaydar just didn’t seem to work with Merlin. After about half an hour Arthur retired upstairs leaving Merlin alone.

Merlin spent some time organising himself before he finally went to bed. He slept well and it was nine o’clock the next morning when Leon knocked on the door and woke Merlin up. Merlin washed and dressed before Leon helped him wheel into in kitchen for breakfast. Uther and Balinor had been up for ages and Ygraine was busy cooking the younger ones their breakfast. Morgana and Leon were going out for the day and planned to leave at about ten. Morgana looked at Arthur and Merlin.

“Why don’t you come we’re going to the tree top walkway at Kew, they allow wheelchairs.” Morgana told them.

“Are you sure you want to drag me along, It will mean pushing me unless we go back for the motorised wheelchair.” Merlin asked surprised by the invitation.

“That’s a great idea sis, come on Merlin it will do you good, we don’t need the other wheelchair, you’re not that heavy to push.” Arthur looked at Balinor. “You don’t mind do you?”

Balinor looked from Arthur to Morgana he had a good idea what they were playing at. “No as long as Merlin is happy, I’ll see you Monday if not before.” he told his son then looking at Arthur. “I hold you responsible Arthur; the two lovebirds will forget you’re there I suspect.” His voice held a warning that Arthur heard and understood.

“Of course, I’ll make sure Merlin gets home safely.” He said, noticing his mother smirking in the background. It seemed everyone was in on how he felt about Merlin. He would need to speak to Merlin today before someone else let the cat out of the bag.

They decide to all go together in one car, Morgana saying if they needed to they could get the tube or a taxi if they decided to split up later. Morgana decided she wanted to drive and so Merlin and Arthur were told to get in the back. “I want Leon with me, now everyone knows we are together.” She told them.

Once at Kew it wasn’t long before Morgana and Leon disappeared off together. “Sorry about that Arthur, it looks like you have been left with me.” Merlin said in sympathy.

“I don’t mind that at all Merlin, in fact it’s a pleasure.” Arthur pushed Merlin down towards the start of the tree top walk. “If we go up now it won’t be as hot or busy as later, then we can have some lunch. Is that ok with you?”

“You’re the engine” Merlin said. The two men were soon up in the tree tops, it was an amazing view and they both enjoyed it. At one stage they stopped and looked out over the gardens. Arthur crouched beside the wheelchair at the same level as Merlin. “I wanted to be sure you could see everything.” He said by way of explanation.

“Yes I can, its great thank you for bringing me.” Merlin smiled in a way that made Arthur heart beat faster.

“My pleasure, in fact I was hoping to get you alone, I wanted to ask you something……….I hope I won’t embarrass you.” Arthur looked down at his feet.

“I’m sure you won’t, and if you do I’ll tell you.” Merlin said thinking Arthur was going to ask something about his disabilities or about his relationship with Balinor.

“Well……Merlin I like you, I have liked you since I first set eyes on you and I wondered if you would go out with me….on a date I mean.” Arthur paused and looked at Merlin who was sat staring ahead. “Sorry if I have put my foot in it.” He said quietly expecting the worse he put his hand on Merlin’s arm.

Merlin looked up at Arthur’s face, he looked puzzled. “Several people said someone at work fancied me, I didn’t believe them. I thought it was some sort of joke.”

“Oh I’m not joking Merlin, I have been trying to pluck up courage to ask you, it seems everyone could see it but you. I didn’t want to put you in an awkward position. I don’t even know if you like men.” He said honestly.

Merlin swallowed and then looked out across the tree tops. “I don’t know, that’s the truth, I never thought anyone would want me, and so I shut off those sorts of thoughts.”

“But Merlin you are a wonderful person, kind, honest, good looking, why wouldn’t anyone want you? Oh I know you have physical problems, but that doesn’t make any difference to me. They’re part of who you are.” Arthur asked the man sat by his side.

A tear rolled down Merlin’s face and he brushed it away, embarrassed that he wasn’t able to keep calm. Arthur brushed his thumb over Merlin cheek when the skin was wet. “If it’s too much say so Merlin, if you need to think about it then please, I don’t expect an answer straight away and if you say no I’ll accept it and think no less of you.” Arthur thought he had blown it. He stood up and looked across the trees to give Merlin a chance to think and compose himself.

“I don’t know what to say Arthur, I like you but I never thought of……………. I don’t know……………look can we get to know one another without labels? So I can get my head around it.” Came the quiet reply. “I really never thought anyone would want to go out with me, not once they knew” he looked up at Arthur “You do understand that paper, it told the truth about….you know” Merlin just couldn’t say what he wanted to it was just to personal.

Arthur let out the breath he had been holding, he turned to Merlin and smiled softly. “Of course we can, that’s better than I expected, you can have all the time you need. I guessed that there was some truth in what was written, but we can work round that. But can I do one thing, just to give you something to think about?” he asked gently. “Can I kiss you?”

Merlin looked up at Arthur and nodded silently still very insure of himself. Arthur went back down until he was level with Merlin once more, and gently kissed Merlin. Merlin kept still for just a moment before returning the kiss. It was a chaste kiss, but affected both men deeply. Arthur’s hand briefly held the back of Merlin’s head before releasing him once more.

Merlin looked at Arthur his eyes wide open like a deer in the headlights, before he said “I haven’t been kissed before, except for a peck on the cheek from Freya sometimes and mum when she was alive. I never thought anyone would want to.”

“Oh Merlin, I want to and when you’re ready I’ll kiss you as much as you want me to and hug you.” Arthur told him. They stayed there each lost in their thoughts until they heard Morgana shouting at them. She was approaching with Leon from the way they had come. 

“Hi Guys its great isn’t it!” she asked them breaking the moment. Leon looked at both men to check that there were no problems between the two, his protective instincts were working overtime, he hadn’t been so happy at the two being left together as everyone else.

“That it is” Arthur said trying to mask what had just happened. He looked at his sister over Merlin’s shoulder warning her to not say anything. They then all continued together round the rest of the walk. Merlin remained quiet most of the way. But not in a bad way, he just had a lot to think about. Morgana took lots of photos with her phone then they went down to one of the restaurants and had lunch together before parting company once more.

Arthur and Merlin took the car and drove back to Arthur’s flat. It was much as Merlin expected. Very modern but with its own character, it was very Arthur. There were splashes of red with a red sofa and black scatter rugs on a board floor. There were photos of his family on the walls. Arthur made them a coffee and they sat together on the sofa to watch the recording some old Dr Who episodes. But the time they had finished Arthur had his arm across the back of the sofa behind Merlin’s head. When the programme finished Merlin looked at Arthur and noticed the expression on the other man’s face. 

“You weren’t joking earlier were you?” he asked timidly.

“I wouldn’t joke about something that important Merlin” he smiled and lowered his arm onto Merlin’s shoulders and gave him a gentle hug. “I told you I fancy you. It seems everyone one knew but you! I’ve even had the ‘you hurt him and I’ll kill’ you talk from Leon and your father! Well your father’s message came via Morgana but I’m sure I’ll have it at sometime. Even Gwaine’s threatened me and he has been my friend for years!”

“I really didn’t know” Merlin said. “I had no idea.”

“Merlin if nothing else I’m going to do something about your low self esteem! I will be honest with you I have never felt this way about anyone before. The minute I saw you that day when Gwaine called me in when you reported you concerns I just wanted to have you for myself.” Arthur smiled. He leant forwards once more and planted another kiss on Merlin’s lips “Those lips of yours are meant for kissing.” As he saw Merlin’s expression he pulled Merlin in closer to him and hugged him kissing the top of Merlin’s head.

Merlin stayed there making no effort to pull away, so Arthur just enjoyed the moment. Before he decided to break it, he moved away from Merlin “I promised you time and I mean it Merlin, so we best get you home before I change my mind. Will you go out with me tomorrow? We could take a drive and go for lunch somewhere.” He pleaded his voice husky from wanting the man next to him. He knew he was hard and hoped Merlin didn’t notice or if he did wasn’t embarrassed by it.

“I don’t know, I would rather wait until after I have my new leg, I’m picking it up Monday afternoon, I hope, also I don’t know what Leon has planned.” Merlin told him.

“Of course you can, give me your phone and I’ll give you my number.” Merlin handed over his phone and then got into his wheelchair.

Once back at Leon’s Merlin said goodbye to Arthur and went indoors. Arthur didn’t push his luck and there was no further kissing. But even so he went away happy that at least he’d given Merlin something to think about.


	21. Chapter 21

As soon as Leon got back he asked Merlin about the outing with Arthur. “What happened Merlin?” he demanded, he was feeling very overprotective.

“Nothing much, we had a good time, Arthur asked me to go out on a date with him.” Merlin answered blushing as he did so.

“And?” Leon countered.

“I told him I want to take it slowly, and could we see each other without labels, so we could just get to know one another. I told him I had never considered dating. He agreed. I also told him I wanted to wait until I got my leg.” Merlin explained. “How did your date with Morgana go?”

It was Leon’s turn to go slightly red “It went well thank you, she’s a great lady.”

“Are you seeing her tomorrow?” Merlin persisted.

“I’ve invited her to Sunday lunch I hope you don’t mind, she wants to get to know you better.” Leon said.

Merlin smiled “You know I don’t mind.”

The next day Morgana turned up just before Sunday lunch and immediately started talking to Merlin, like Leon she wanted to know what had happened between Merlin and her brother. “Why didn’t you ask him?” Merlin asked.

“I did .he wouldn’t tell me anything.” Morgana admitted “Mum asked as well, he wouldn’t even tell your father.”

“That could be because nothing happened, we agreed to see each other as friends and see what happens.” Merlin told her.

The rest of the time was spent in general chatter until Will turned up to take Merlin to his house for the evening. Merlin had rang earlier and asked him so he could give the two lovebirds some privacy. “See you later” he told Leon and Morgana as he left.

“Don’t worry I’ll make lots of noise as I bring Merls back.” Will said with a grin. Merlin spent a nice evening with Will and Freya before Will took him back home. Merlin didn’t mention Arthur as he didn’t want Will to keep on about it. When they got back they found Morgana had already left and Leon was sat drinking a hot drink before going to bed. 

“Glad your back at a reasonable time Merlin, don’t forget we’ve got to leave early tomorrow for your fitting” Leon told his ward.

Merlin hadn’t made the same mistake this time, he had asked Leon to go with him. It would be a short appointment and hopefully he would be bringing his leg back, even if he couldn’t wear it all day to start with. He hadn’t worn his leg for some time and his stump would need to get used to it again so it didn’t make him sore on the newly healed areas. Even so it would be good to have prosthesis once more and get rid of the wheelchairs soon.

The next morning they went off to get the prosthesis fitted and Merlin was pleased with the result. The changes meant he would need to get used to it, but he didn’t think that would take long, he would just use sticks for a few days. Over the years Merlin had had to change prosthesis on many occasions as he grew and new developments occurred. He walked out of the fitting room feeling much happier. Leon dropped him off at work and except for using the lift instead of the stairs he got on alright. He was pleased to get home though as his muscles were aching from the exercise.

When Gwaine picked him up for work the following morning Merlin went in with his prosthesis in place, he knew he would have to use the chair from lunchtime, but it at least gave him a good feeling. He kept it on until after lunch with Balinor. His father was please to see him standing, but was very solicitous, and let Merlin change to the wheelchair in his office. He left the leg and his sticks with his father until it was time to go home. On the Wednesday he went to the canteen with the others for lunch, again using his leg. In fact he decided to keep it on all day as he was sitting down most of the time. Arthur went down to see him and Merlin surprised him by standing up. 

“So your back on two feet, are you?” he said, then moving closer he whispered to Merlin “Ready to go out yet?”

Merlin smiled and said he would text him. Later he did, saying yes he was ready for an evening out, but not that night as he had had his leg on all day. Arthur texted back saying he would pick Merlin up at eight o’clock the next evening and would take Merlin out for a meal. Merlin declined asking instead if they could go and see a film. A meal somehow seemed to intimate to Merlin, he wasn’t ready for that. So they went to see a film and then out for a drink afterwards. They sat in the bar talking and got to know on another better. Merlin told Arthur about his mother and his childhood, before the accident and about college, which hadn’t been a good time for Merlin, Arthur got the impression it had been a lonely time for Merlin. Arthur told Merlin all sorts of tales about growing up with Morgana. It was late by the time Arthur dropped Merlin off, but Leon was waiting up for him like a mother hen.

This formed a pattern with the two men going out every other night to the pub, theatre or pictures. Then at the weekend they went out with Leon and Morgana and their closest friends. It was quite a group with the four of them and Gwaine, Percy, Will, Eylan and Lancelot with their wives or girlfriends. They all went for a meal. It was clear to everyone, but Merlin, that the two men were an item. Merlin was comfortable in Arthur’s presence and it was clear that Arthur adorned Merlin. The pressure was taken off of them when Lancelot and Gwen told everyone they had got engaged. 

As the meal finished Arthur leant across and casually kissed Merlin on the cheek, everyone noticed that Merlin gave the blond a small smile. 

Later it was Arthur who took Merlin home leaving Leon to take Morgana back. When they arrived outside the door Arthur got out the car to open the car door for Merlin, and they walked to the house together. As they said goodnight Arthur took Merlin’s face in his hands and kissed Merlin gradually putting his hand behind the raven haired man’s head and angling in for a fuller kiss. Arthur took it slowly and was pleased when Merlin responded and the kiss deepened. As they came up for air Arthur smiled “Does this mean we can now date?”

Merlin nodded shyly “Yes, I think so” then he moved closer to Arthur for another kiss. Afterwards Arthur took Merlin’s key and opened the door and they went in together. They continued to kiss; becoming more heated as they did so. Arthur’s hand went to Merlin’s waist and started to rub Merlin’s back. As Merlin’s shirt started to rise Arthur put his hand under the material. As soon as Merlin felt Arthur’s shin on his he froze, and stopped returning the kisses. Arthur realising that Merlin was now very tense, stopped and removed his hand.

“I’m sorry Merlin, I was getting carried away.” He looked at Merlin’s face, who by now was looking down at the floor, Arthur could see Merlin was biting his lower lip. He put his hand under Merlin’s chin and made the other man raise his head so he could see him properly. “What’s the matter love?” He asked gently.

Merlin looked at him, his face a picture of humiliation he looked at Arthur “I’m sorry but ……… my scars” he mummered.

“Oh Merlin, I wish you could understand they don’t matter to me” he said kindly. He gently kissed Merlin once more. “Don’t worry; I’ve enjoyed our kissing the rest can wait. Remember Merlin I promised we do this at your pace.” He smiled. “I best get back Leon will be here soon and I don’t want him to think I’m pushing you into anything.” 

Merlin let Arthur pull away before he spoke “I’m sorry Arthur.”

“You have no reason to be sorry Merlin, I can wait. Thank you for a lovely evening. Can I take you out somewhere tomorrow? We could go for a drive somewhere.” Arthur asked trying to hide his disappointment.

“That would be nice, in the afternoon?” Merlin asked knowing he and Leon always had a traditional Sunday lunch.

“I’ll pick you up at two.” Arthur smiled. He kissed Merlin once more before going out to his car. At least he had broken down the first hurdle, now all he had to do was build up Merlin’s self esteem. He knew that would be an uphill struggle but was willing to take it on.


	22. Chapter 22

Leon spent the morning talking to Merlin and trying to find out if he was really happy with Arthur’s advances, or whether he was going along because he thought he ought to. Leon found it hard to believe that after him spending years trying to get Merlin to mix more he was now dating. What worried him was that Arthur was so much older and more experienced. He remembered the Arthur from college, what he wanted he got no matter what he had to do to get it, had he changed. He didn’t want Merlin hurt if that was all Arthur was after. He didn’t know what he would do if Arthur got fed up and dumped Merlin after he had got what he wanted. He knew Balinor was also looking out for Merlin now but Balinor had known Arthur all his life and might not see trouble coming. After Merlin had left with Arthur Leon went to see Morgana, she immediately realised that her boyfriends mind was elsewhere.

“Stop worrying Leon, they’re both grown men” she told him “Arthur thinks the world of Merlin.”

“Does he or is it just that he’s a challenge? I went to college with Arthur remember. He could never revisit a challenge.”

Morgana glared at Leon “That’s my brother you’re talking about! And college was a long time ago, he’s not heartless Leon. They will be good for each other I know it.” Morgana told him. “You have to let Merlin fly if he’s ready Leon you can’t protect him forever.”

Arthur took Merlin for a drive to the coast it was a two hour drive and once there they walked along the promenade together, Merlin loved the sea and hadn’t been since he went before the attack when he had gone with Leon. He knew he would have to be careful not to get sand on his stump or it would soon rub him sore. After their walk they went to a seafood restaurant and had a meal before starting the drive back. Arthur insisted on paying for everything saying Merlin could another time. As they left Brighton and started across the South Downs Arthur pulled up in a secluded spot and pulled Merlin in for a kiss.

“Thank you for coming out with me this afternoon; I’ve really enjoyed your company.” Arthur looked into Merlin’s eyes.

“No thank you, it’s been fun” Merlin lent forward and gave Arthur a kiss and put his arms round Arthur’s waist, they sat for awhile looking across the open spaces.

“You know I think I’ve been waiting for you all my life, I know that sounds cheesy but it’s true, I‘ve never felt this way about anyone before.” Arthur said sincerely.

“I’ve heard you were a bit of a player” Merlin said.

“I suppose I was, I was spoilt and a bit arrogant in my late teens and early twenties. But I had fun and found out who I was, I don’t think I hurt anyone at least I hope I didn’t” Arthur admitted. “I remember when I told my mum I was gay; I was twenty and was scared silly what my dad would say. I knew mum would be ok.” she told him for me. I know he was disappointed but he soon came round. Mainly due to mum I think.”

“I have never thought about it, like I said I never thought I’d be dating anyone, but I know mum would have been ok, she always told me that as long as I was happy she was. She was a good woman” Merlin looked sad.

Arthur squeezed Merlin “I can’t think how it must have been for you, I’m glad you had Leon. Even if I think he’s going to give me hell”

“He promised mum he’d look out for me, Leon is very loyal, he’s quiet but underneath he’s a really special person.” Merlin admitted.

“I hope so he’s dating my sister after all. How come I’ve had all sorts of threats about looking after you, but he gets away with it?”

“Because your sisters scary, and Leon’s a gentleman.” Merlin remarked.

“That’s true!” Arthur looked at Merlin his face went serious “Merlin you have to understand I’m not worried about your scars and if we’re going to get anywhere I will have to see them sometime.” He paused “Could you just let me feel them?”

Merlin pulled away and looked out of the window. Then he pulled up his t shirt just a small way and Arthur had his first look. The area Merlin was showing him was small, and not the worst, but even so Arthur was surprised by the depth and bumpiness. He slowly reached out a hand “Can I touch” he asked

Merlin nodded as Arthur gently touched the scars. They were softer than he thought they would be and paler. “Does it feel normal as I touch you?” Arthur asked.

“Mostly some places are numb, but most of the area I can feel.” Merlin told him. Arthur bent down the best he could in the car to look closer, Merlin leaned away and Arthur suddenly lowered his head even further and placed a gentle kiss on the area.

He looked up at Merlin as he did so “It’s part of you Merlin and I so want to kiss you all.”

Merlin pulled his t shirt down to cover the area once more. “You might not if you could see then all.”

“When you’re ready I’d like to Merlin, but I can wait.” Arthur turned and started the car “Seat belt back on then let’s get back to London.” Once back at London Arthur tool Merlin back home and went in with him. As soon as they were indoors Merlin turned “I’m just going to wash my stump and put on a new sock, just in case ant sand got in, I won’t be long”

Arthur sat down and as he did Leon walked in from the kitchen “Had a good time?” he asked.

Arthur grinned “Yes great thank you, and you? Did you see Morgana today?”

“Not today, I had work to catch up on, I’ve had quite a bit of time of recently.” Leon explained.

“If you need me to help out just say so, I haven’t had any time off this year yet.” Arthur told Leon. Arthur looked at his old friend “Look Leon I want you to know I am serious about Merlin, I won’t hurt him you have my word. I know when we were at college I wasn’t the best of people but I’ve changed”

“I hope you have! Merlin’s special, you’re the first person he’s gone out with, it’s important you don’t screw up. Even if it doesn’t last make sure you leave him feeling better than you found him” Leon said. “Let him go at his pace please, he’s never felt he could trust anyone before.”

“I will” with that Merlin came out of his room and looked at Leon and Arthur.

“I hope you’re not giving Arthur a hard time Leon”

“No he’s not Merlin, he’s just looking out for you” Arthur grinned.

Merlin looked at Leon “Could I move back up to my room soon? I want to get back to normal.”

“I’ll ask Percy and Will when they can come and help, It will be nice to get the dining room back.” Leon said “I suppose you can send the motorised wheelchair back as well.”

 

“I’ll sort that out tomorrow if you like, are you finished with the one at work as well” Arthur asked.

“Yes in fact I’ll tell Gwaine tomorrow I’ll start going in on the tube. Just as well get back to normality.” Merlin grinned.

“Let me know when you need help Leon I’ll come and help with the furniture move” Arthur offered. His offer was accepted and after talking for a bit Arthur went home.

The next morning when Gwaine picked up Merlin the younger man told Gwaine he would catch the tube after that day as he was now back mobile again, Gwaine not surprisingly refused saying he was practically coming past the door anyway. Eventually they came to an agreement where Merlin would give Gwaine petrol money.

Merlin had been at his desk for a couple of hours when Morgana rang and asked him to go up to Uther’s office. Merlin made his way up feeling slightly nervous. Morgana showed him in to Uther and the older man stood up and shock Merlin’s hand.

“Goo to see you back on your feet Merlin, sorry to bother you but I need to have a word, the company lawyer will be coming to see you later, as the trial is going to be starting soon for Valiant and Cendred. I don’t want you worrying about it but you will obviously be needed to testify. We will support you all the way.” Uther told him after telling him to sit down.

Merlin had forgotten about the need to go to court, he was nervous especially about facing Valiant again but knew it had to be done. Uther ran through a few things with him then afterwards called through to Morgana for a coffee. When it was brought in and Morgana had disappeared Uther spoke once more.

“Also Merlin I would like to say how delighted Ygraine and myself are to hear that you are dating Arthur. We are sure you will be good for each other.” Uther smiled “Also we are so pleased that you have decided to get to know your father. We both knew him when he was courting your mother and when he lost her he totally lost his spark and he has it back again.” He paused “Little did I know what a treasure I found when I met you at the LSE. Best days work I’ve done in years!”

“Thank you Mr Pendragon” Merlin replied

“Please when we are on our own or when out of work call me Uther.” Uther took a drink “I hope you will join us for another meal soon, I’ll ask Arthur to sort something out with you.”

Merlin drank his coffee and left the office, Morgana grinned at him as he left. “Nothing to be frightened of was there” she said to him. Merlin just shrugged as he went back to his office. Later that day he was taken to an empty office and spent the rest of the day talking to the lawyer.

Merlin’s relationship with both Arthur and Balinor progressed slowly. Merlin was meeting Balinor for lunch at least twice a week and spending part of every Saturday with him as they slowly formed a bond. Balinor included Leon as much as he could recognise that the other man would always be important to Merlin. Not only that, but the two men had a mutual concern…Merlin’s relationship with Arthur.

Arthur as promised was letting Merlin set the pace, he was finding progress frustratingly slow but it was moving slowly forward. They were much more relaxed together and the kissing was great. Merlin was even letting Arthur’s hand stray under his shirt but he still wasn’t happy for Arthur to see his scars. He was frightened that once he did Arthur would find a reason to stop dating him. That changed one evening, they had been on fourteen dates by then, when they went to Arthur’s flay after going out. As the petting was getting underway Arthur had his hand under Merlin’s t shirt and Merlin was removing Arthur’s shirt. Arthur let him then said gently “Merlin we have been dating now for six weeks now, please let me see you? I’ll keep the lights dimmed.”

To Arthur’s surprise Merlin nodded his consent. Arthur slowly lifted the edge of Merlin’s t shirt and gradually removed it kissing Merlin all the time. Once the offending garment was removed Arthur let his hands play over Merlin’s chest before he finally lifted his head and looked. He forced his face to remain calm as he took in the scarring; he knew that it went half way round Merlin’s back as well. After he had looked he deliberately placed a series of kisses across the area. Licking and gently nipping as he did so, making sure to keep his hands about belt level.

“You are beautiful to me Merlin, all of you; please never hide yourself from me again.” He whispered huskily.

Merlin let out the breath he had been holding and snorted “You’re mad, I’m ugly!”

Arthur lifted his head “Never say that again, yes your scars cover a large area but they’re not ugly, nor are you, you are the nicest, sweetest most beautiful man I have ever seen, you are more than your skin my love, much more.” With that he resumed his kissing and caressing until Merlin relaxed in his arms and started to return his caresses. Arthur was over the moon, yes he had been distressed by the extent of the scaring, but only for the pain that Merlin had had to live through, he had really been telling Merlin the truth when he said he found the slender man beautiful. He knew he had further to go before he could convince Merlin to be totally open free with his body, but they had passed an important milestone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain some discussion of Anal sex and the male 'hot spot'  
> ...................................................................................................................................................

Leon was pleased to see Merlin opening up and coming out of his shell, he knew it was down to his growing relationship with Arthur, he only hoped it lasted and didn’t crash and burn. Merlin seemed to be genuinely happy and he had admitted to Leon that Arthur had seen his scars and that it had gone well. But Leon knew that the scars weren’t Merlin’s biggest issue. Arthur turned up one evening before Merlin was ready; the two men were going out for the evening. Leon shouted upstairs to Merlin:

“Come on Merlin Arthur’s here get a move on”

Merlin shouted back “Tell him to come up if he wants I’m nearly ready.” 

Leon looked at Arthur “Go on then, if he says go up it means he’s nowhere near ready.”

Arthur grinned and headed up the stairs. He had only been in Merlin’s room once and that was when he’d helped move Merlin’s bed back upstairs. As he went in he saw Merlin sat on the edge of his bed. As Leon had said Merlin was nowhere near ready. He had obviously just got out of the shower and was sitting in his boxer shorts. The first thing Arthur noticed was that Merlin’s prosthesis was led on the bed beside the young man. Arthur glanced down and got his first look at Merlin’s stump. The amputation was higher than he had thought, he had believed it to be just above the knee but it was half way between where the knee would have been and Merlin’s hip.

Merlin looked up smiling and saw Arthur looking at his stump “I’m sorry I should have warned you.” 

Arthur grinned “No problem I’m pleased you happy for me to see it.”

“Come and sit down you can see how the leg fits if you want.” Arthur was amazed at how much Merlin had progressed from that first time he had let Merlin see his scars. It made him feel very proud of his boyfriend. Merlin showed Arthur how the leg went on and how he dressed the leg before attaching it. All he then had to do was put his good leg in stand up and the trousers were on. Arthur also noted the scars on his good leg.

“It looks like you were lucky not to lose your other leg as well.” He said casually, knowing by now that that was the best way to deal with Merlin’s scars.

“Yes I was but it didn’t seem like that for a long time.” Merlin relied, as he got his shirt on. He then moved toward Arthur and hugged him “You’re brilliant you know that don’t you” Merlin planted a kiss on Arthur cheek.

“Of course I do!” Arthur laughed “But not as good as you. Now let’s get downstairs before Leon comes to find out what were up to.” Arthur realised immediately he said the wrong thing and kicked himself.

Merlin’s face lost its smile and he paled “I don’t know when …….. when I will be able to show you the rest” he muttered “I’m scared Arthur….” 

Arthur put his arms round Merlin once more and looked into his eyes “Don’t be, I’m in no rush, when you’re ready. Just don’t get yourself worked up. If I haven’t already told you I should have I love you as you are”

Merlin’s eyes went as big as saucers “You do?” he asked. 

It took Arthur a few seconds to realise what Merlin meant.“Yes Merlin I love you, have I never told you that?”

“No, I mean I knew you liked me but…..” Merlin stopped

“You idiot! Of course I do” Arthur smiled “I have since the first time I saw you, love at first sight.”

Merlin looked at Arthur the smile back on his face and he blushed slightly “I love you to, not for that long but I do.” 

Arthur leant towards Merlin and hugged him and they kissed passionately. Then they heard Leon’s voice shouting up the stairs. “I’m off you two; don’t forget your key Merlin”

“OK have fun” Merlin shouted back.

The two men went out for the meal they had planned and thoroughly enjoyed themselves, they went back to Arthur’s flat afterwards to watch television together, they had both had a moderate amount of wine each with their meal and it wasn’t long before the television was forgotten as they started to make out on the sofa. Arthur soon became hard and Merlin noticed and looked up at Arthur through his eyelashes, a sight that Arthur found irresistible, and the blond bent and ravished Merlin’s mouth once more. Merlin moaned and then very shyly started to undo Arthur’s jeans “I can take care of that for you” he offered as he wrapped his hand around Arthur’s engorged penis. It didn’t take long for Arthur to achieve an orgasm and he led still on top of Merlin hugging the other man in a post orgasmic haze.

Arthur just wished he could pleasure Merlin in the same way. He looked at the other man before asking quietly and gently “Do you get any erections at all?”

Merlin took a deep breath, he looked deeply ashamed.

“Sorry Merlin I shouldn’t have asked ….. I just want to be able to give you some pleasure……” Arthur stuttered. A sure sign of how embarrassed he felt.

Merlin fidgeted then looked at Arthur “No …….I suppose I should tell you ……..you have the right to know. When I had my accident I went up between the wheels and the friction sheared off nearly everything. I lost my penis and all the erectile tissue and most of my testis. The rebuilt a penis but it doesn’t work. It just lets me pee like a bloke; it was made from tissue from my abdomen. I produce enough testosterone to get some facial hair and my voice broke.”

“Can they do anything to help, plastic surgery or something?” Arthur asked as he held on to Merlin.  
Merlin explained about how he could have a rod inserted that would give him a permanent erect penis and his reasons for not wanting one, he also explained there was a blow up one that went up and down but that wasn’t suitable for him “Can you imagine walking around with a hard on all the time?”

Arthur chuckled softly “No I don’t think I want to.” He paused before saying “It doesn’t worry me Merlin, this might sound crass but it would be nice to be able to …. Pleasure you but there are other things I could do, not know but when you’re ready.” Now Arthur was blushing. 

“You’re going to have to spell it out Arthur …..sorry” Merlin said “I don’t think I’ve ever had such an embarrassing conversation”

Arthur kissed Merlin “Well you still have your prostate I assume?” Merlin nodded so Arthur continued “When a bloke had anal sex the prostate gland gets stimulated and the feeling is fantastic you get an orgasm from it.” Arthur explained before admitting “I’ve never experienced it, I don’t like to bottom, but for us that’s great”

“Oh” Merlin said then remained silent.

“Look Merlin I suggest you look at some of the web site for information, but for now” Arthur started to kiss Merlin once more gradually covering his face neck and chest with small kisses, Merlin returning the favour he was soon relaxed once more. 

After Merlin got home he did as Arthur suggested and began to think that perhaps he could have a sexual relationship after all, even if it wasn’t a totally conventional one. If Arthur was happy with that why shouldn’t he be?


	24. Chapter 24

Merlin did as Arthur suggested and looked up information online. He was amazed at what he found out. It gave him hope for the future. It would be the future, he knew that, he hadn’t reached that stage yet, but at least if and when he did he wouldn’t be totally clueless. When Leon asked how he was getting on with Arthur Merlin keep some things to himself, but told his guardian that this were progressing slowly. Balinor got a similar reply to his queries. 

Arthur was overjoyed at the progress they were making and both his mother and sister remarked at how much happier he was. The evening had gone so much better than he had hoped for. He was confident that he would have a long term relationship with Merlin. So much so that he began to make plans.

Balinor was also happy with how his relationship this his son was going, Merlin was more relaxed around him now and they saw each other most days at work if only for a short time, Balinor also made sure that the spent on evening a week together at least. One Saturday Balinor took Merlin to Wales to show him his mother’s home village and her favourite places. It made both of them sad but at the same time they enjoyed it. Merlin was still wearing his mother’s locket and ring on a chain around his neck. He did offer them to Balinor, but the older man refused saying it was best that Merlin have them. They had given each other copies of photographs they both had, and often spoke of their memories. Merlin felt sure his mother would have approved of them getting to know one another. Merlin also took Balinor to his mother’s grave where they both shed a tear or two before leaving flowers. Balinor went back later on his own and spent some time talking to the woman he had loved for so many years. At least now he knew when he could visit her.

The preparations for the trial were well underway and Merlin was getting nervous, Percy helped him by talking through what would happen and what the court would look like. At least Merlin knew both Arthur and Gwaine had also been called at witnesses, as had Mordred on the assault charge against Valiant. When the day finally arrived Merlin arrived at court with Gwaine who had picked him up, the two men had become very good friends and Merlin was glad the brunette was there with him on the journey in. The trial was set to last three weeks, neither of the men had pleaded guilty. Valiant’s wife was not being prosecuted for her part in getting hold of and divulging personal information about Merlin. At Merlin’s request, he wanted to drop the matter, if they had gone ahead then that same personal information would have been known by all in the court room, and he couldn’t face that. Percy had obtained an apology from the hospital and the person who had provided Valiant’s wife with copies of Merlin medical records was dismissed for her part in it.

As expected the trial took the three weeks and half way into the fourth. Merlin was called to give evidence and managed to compose himself well, although he found the glares he got from Valiant and Cenred disconcerting. Merlin was the main prosecution witness and was in the box longer than anyone else. But Arthur, Leon and Balinor made sure he was well supported and kept his mind of the case in the evenings, trying to ensure he manage to sleep at night. 

 

But in the end Merlin was praised by the judge in the summing up for his honest and courage. When the verdicts were read out no one was surprised when the pair was found guilty of all charges. The judge warning them they would face prison sentences when they returned for sentencing in a month. With Valiant expecting the longest sentence as the fraud was joined by a Grievous Bodily harm charge.

As the case had finished just before lunch Balinor suggested that the all go to lunch before returning to the office. Uther and Mordred were going to join them; it was going to be on the firm as a thank you to all concerned. Uther was going to bring an envelope for Merlin as a special thank you for his part in exposing the fraudsters. 

Merlin left the court with Arthur, Gwaine, Balinor and Leon who had turned up on the final day to support Merlin. They were walking down the wide marble staircase down towards the exit, with Merlin taking his time, when all of a sudden Valiant’s wife rushed towards them. As she was coming from the rear no one noticed, until she suddenly pushed Merlin violently making him start to fall. As she pushed him she shouted “You bastard cripple, because of you my brother and husband have to go to prison.”

Arthur who was next to Merlin tried to grab Merlin to stop him falling but it was too late. Merlin lost his footing, and although he tried to save himself he couldn’t, already slightly unstable because of his prosthesis, he fell down the flight of stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom against the wall. Gwaine grabbed the woman, as the others ran down to Merlin. As they reached the bottom they could already see a pool of blood. Balinor pulled out his phone and dialled 999. By then Gwaine had been joined by a couple of police man who restrained Mrs Durham. Arthur Leon and Balinor knelt down by Merlin’s still body. Arthur went to turn him over but was stopped by Leon.

“No Arthur leave him, we don’t know what injuries he has we might make it worse.”

Balinor took of this coat and carefully put it over his son. As the court staff made sure of Merlin’s privacy and kept the growing crowd back. By now Gwaine had joined them and waited with the stunned group, as they heard the siren of the approaching ambulance come nearer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two endings for this and I am unsure which way to go ......eventual happiness or death of a major character. Let me know your thoughts. Please
> 
> Thank you for the comments and Kudos.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting no votes for death, Merlin lives on!!

Once the paramedics arrived they asked the men to step back so they could assess the situation. By now Merlin was groaning which at least was a good sign. Although the sound cut through Arthur and the other’s like a knife. The paramedics asked if there was anything they should know before they started. Leon told them about Merlin’s prosthesis but said there was nothing else urgent although he would fill them in later on other matters. A neck brace was carefully put on Merlin before his body was carefully straightened up and he was out on a back board in case he had spinal problems. As they rolled him over it was clear to see the cause of the blood. Merlin had a large gash on his head that was bleeding profusely.

Once the two paramedics had Merlin on the trolley for transfer they said one person could go with them. Leon went as he knew the most about Merlin and was still down as next of kin. The others were questioned by the police before being allowed to follow. Gwaine went back to the office first to inform Uther why the others weren’t coming back and of the result of the court case.

Arthur and Balinor got a taxi to the hospital and once there were put in a waiting room; it wasn’t long before they were joined by Uther, Gwaine and Morgana. After a good couple of hours Leon joined them to tell them the news.

He looked really stressed and sat down before speaking “Merlin has a large gash on his head and a broken zygoma (cheek bone) and orbital fracture. Other than that he has concussion and this wrist has broken again. All in all he was very lucky he will be as stiff as hell, he’s covered in bruises. They’ve done all sorts of scans and x rays. They will operate on his face in the next couple of days to put a plate in is face.” he paused and took a deep breath “Luckily his stump is ok this time but he will need to get the prosthesis repaired, the knee joint was buggered.” With that he sat down and Morgana went forward to comfort him. “They’re just getting him to a ward then we can go and see him.”

Everyone in the room was relieved that the damage was no worse, but angry that it had happened in the first place. Balinor was the next person to speak “Will he have much scaring on his face?”

“The doctors told me no, they mend the fracture from inside his mouth with just a small incision in his hair line, his gash was on his temple, but mostly on the scalp so his hair will cover it, they are getting the plastic surgeons to stitch him up.” Leon told him.

They were soon collected by a nurse who took them up to the ward; Merlin looked even paler than normal against the white sheets. The blood had been cleaned from his face, although part of his hair had been shaved. He appeared to be sleeping, so after seeing him they left him to recover. Although Arthur remained at his bedside, while the others went to get a hot drink. Arthur took hold of Merlin’s good hand and held it as he looked at his boyfriend. The other was already in a cast and resting on a pillow. Merlin’s face was very swollen and they had him sat up in bed to help with the swelling. Arthur felt a tear run down his face and he brushed it away angrily. He needed to be strong for Merlin.

The nurses came every quarter of an hour and checked Merlin and did several observations. Arthur would move away when he saw them coming to let them do their job before sitting down again once they had left. The others popped in one by one, Leon looked devastated and Balinor was in a similar state. Both men bent and kissed Merlin’s forehead. Later the nurses asked Arthur to leave so they could move Merlin to stop him getting sores. He went out and listened to Leon tell him what the doctors had said when they spoke to them all. It seemed that all being well Merlin wouldn’t be in hospital for too long, provided he had someone at home with him when he left hospital. They planned on having him home within the week. Both Arthur and Balinor offered to have Merlin stay with them to allow Leon to go to work. Leon thanked them and said he would talk to Merlin when the time came. It was clear Merlin would have no lack of carers. 

Merlin woke up properly later that evening, his face hurt and he couldn’t remember what had happen to start with. He found it difficult to open his eyes but managed to open one just enough to see a figure by his bed. Arthur noticed the movement and squeezed Merlin’s hand gently “Hello love, don’t try to open your eyes to much your face is all swollen”

Merlin recognised Arthur voice and went to speak all that came out was ‘a…er’

“Hush love just rest, Leon and your Dad will be back soon”

“Wh…..pened” Merlin struggled to speak.

“You were pushed down the stairs at the court house, you’ve broken some bones in your face and your wrist, you’re also a bit concussed, that’s why you feel so rough, but don’t worry your safe now” Arthur explained.

Merlin closed his eye and went back to sleep just as the other two men walked in the door. Arthur turned towards them “He woke up for a second, but he’s gone off again”

“He needs his rest, come on boy I’ll take you home; you can come back tomorrow, nothing to be gained staying here.” Balinor told Arthur.

Arthur was going to argue but Leon spoke up “He’s right Arthur, Merlin will need us when he’s a bit better, we best get some rest while we can. We won’t do him any good now. The police kept Mrs Durham in custody by the way, they are going to get her assessed tomorrow, and they seem to think she’s mentally unbalanced.”

“She better not get away with this!” Arthur said raising his voice.

“Shush Arthur keep your voice down, the police have no intention of letting her get away with anything, there were enough witnesses” Balinor said. “and if needs be we can take out a private prosecution”

With that they all went home, all be it reluctantly. They all wanted to stay with Merlin but realised the thing he needed most was rest. The next morning the group returned to be told that visiting wasn’t until two in the afternoon. They were allowed in briefly, to see Merlin, but he was still drowsy. They also had to go to the police station once more to be interviewed. Once that was done they all returned to work. The fact that the company had got the conviction they wanted was marred by what had happened to Merlin. Leon rang Arthur just before they finished saying Merlin was going to theatre the next day. So they decided to visit straight after work as they weren’t sure what time Merlin’s operation would be the next day and they might not be able to see him then. Arthur went up and told Balinor and arranged for them to in together. The doctors spoke to them all and said they had decided to operate the next day, even though Merlin was still showing some signs of concussion. They wanted to stabilised the fractures as soon as they could. 

It was four days later before Merlin was discharged from hospital, one of the men, if not two, were with Merlin every visiting time and when they knew he was allowed out there had been an argument about who was going to look after him. Merlin sorted it in the end, saying he was going home and they could take it in turns coming to the house if they really thought he needed someone with him. Arthur took the first day and mostly sat with Merlin hugging the younger man, being extra careful not to hurt him, Merlin’s bruises were coming out and he was every colour of the rainbow. Balinor stayed with him the second day and then Leon was home for the weekend. 

Merlin received more visitors than he really wanted, as everyone seemed to want to visit him. Gwen arranged to bring him food everyday and dropped it off in the morning, so all the men had to do was warm it up. Merlin was on a soft diet and at least Gwen’s food was palatable, better than the liquidised gloop he’s mostly got in hospital. His prosthetic leg was returned from repair before he was discharged, so once he was home he could mobilise. But he was very stiff and needed someone with him as he went up and down stairs to make sure he didn’t fall, but Merlin refused to move back downstairs again.

Within in a fortnight he was back at work once more, and gradually getting back to normal. The police informed Merlin that Morgause Durham was diagnosed as suffering from paranoia and was being treated in a psychiatric hospital and the Crown Prosecution Service was looking at the case to see if it was worth going for a prosecution. In the meantime Morgause had been given bail on condition she remained an inpatient. Percy said he would keep an eye on developments. Merlin was surprisingly calm about it saying if she was ill he saw no point in further upsetting her. Where Leon, Arthur and Balinor had a far less charitable view on matters, she had after all caused Merlin problems twice already and it was only luck that it wasn’t far more serious this time.

The whole episode and brought Morgana and Leon closer, and they became engaged soon after Merlin was discharged from hospital. Merlin was thrilled for them and made sure to have a long talk with Leon one day when they were on their own.

“I’m going to move out soon Leon. The letting agency have told me that the tenants next door have handed in their notice and I won’t re let. I thought I’d get the place done up and move. I won’t be far away, but you don’t want me under your feet if you’re getting married.” He grinned “After all that’s why I kept the place when mum died.”

Leon was shocked “You don’t need to do that! We won’t be getting married for awhile and Morgana has already said she is happy to have you here.” Leon protested.

“She might say that, but I’m not being a third wheel. I’m old enough to manage on my own and I’m not that far away! You’ve been good to me Leon, the best, and nothing will change our relationship. But time has come for us to have space.” Merlin insisted. “I have enough money to do the place up to suit me, and still have some left. I’ve hardly touched the rent money for years. It’s all worked out just right.”

Leon was upset but saw Merlin’s point of view, he would never have asked Merlin to leave, and at least he would only be next door. If he was honest it was probably a good thing, Morgana had been understanding and would have been happy to have Merlin here, but now they could plan their wedding to happen once Merlin’s house had been ungraded. He knew that Morgana had thought that Merlin might have moved in with her brother by then anyway.

Merlin rang the letting agency and told them to take his house of their books, once the present occupiers had left. He then rang the couple and asked if it would be possible for him to go in and look round as he was going to be moving in himself. A few days later he asked Leon and Arthur to come with him as he went to check the place over. Merlin told the present occupants, a young couple who were emigrating, not to bother to do any painting as he was having the place altered. They agreed for him to bring a building firm round before they left to cost the job.

Merlin then spent his evenings drawing plans and making a list of ideas for changes. He wanted all the doors widening, so if he needed to use a chair they would be wide enough. At the same time he was going to have French windows to the back for easy access to the small garden, where he was going to have raised beds. Merlin was also going to have a new kitchen and bathroom and have the house rewired. He even wondered whether to have photovoltaic panels fitted to the roof if he had enough money. Merlin got Arthur involved in the plans and then one evening plucked up courage and spoke to Arthur.

“Arthur I was wondering …….. When I move wouldyoumoveinwithme” he blushed as he asked. Looking at Arthur’s surprised face he quickly added “You could have your own room and everything” he added quickly. “I just thought it would be nicer for you, having a garden and everything, but if you don’t want to I understand.”


	26. Chapter 26

Arthur was shocked into silence for a moment “I was going to ask you to move in with me but I thought it might me too soon” he replied.

“Before you say anything else there is something I need to do first.” Merlin said surprising Arthur for the second time in as many minutes. “I need you to see something first” Merlin looked down at the floor.

“What’s the matter love? Arthur asked concerned.

“You can’t answer until you’ve seen …… you might not want to then…….. you know” Merlin muttered clearly at a loss for words.

The penny dropped and Arthur realised that Merlin was at long last going to let him see what to Merlin his ‘shame’ was. Arthur felt humbled that Merlin trusted him enough and knew he had to be very careful how he handled the next few minutes. So he looked at Merlin trying to work out what to do next. Merlin spoke once more before Arthur had relied. “Could we go to your bedroom?” Merlin asked quietly. They had come to Arthur’s flat to look at the plans because Leon had cooked Morgana a meal.

“Of course we can” Arthur said and followed Merlin through. Merlin stopped by the bed and looked at Arthur as if pleading with him.

“Please whatever happens don’t hate me. If you decide you can’t see me afterwards I understand.” Arthur immediately went closer to Merlin and hugged him.

“Merlin I would never hate you and nothing will make me change my mind, I love you.” he kissed Merlin gently.

Merlin pushed Arthur away and started to undo his trousers and let them drop to his feet, his hands then went to his boxer waistband and he hesitated. Arthur realising how difficult it was for Merlin, put a hand under Merlin’s chin and made Merlin look at his face. “Let me” with that he gently lowered Merlin’s boxers all the time maintaining eye contact with Merlin. Once the boxers were down low enough Arthur spoke “I’m going to look at you Merlin, if you’re sure”

Merlin nodded and Arthur looked down, schooling his face so it didn’t show his immediate reaction, after all he had no real idea what he would see, he had looked online at reconstructions, to try to prepare himself, but they seemed to vary so. As he looked he was surprised it was better than he thought it would be, Merlin had already explained that he had had testes implants so his ‘balls’ appeared ‘normal’ and he even had the appearance of glad’s at the end of his reconstructed penis. Yes there were scars, but Merlin had so many scars Arthur didn’t really notice them. He allowed himself to show what he was feeling as he looked up at Merlin. The younger man had his eyes closed and silent tears were running down his face. It was clear he was expecting rejection. 

Arthur touched Merlin’s face gently and the younger man opened his eyes but still would look Arthur in the eye. Arthur spoke “Merlin look at me please” he waited for Merlin to look at him then continued “I know you have found this very difficult and I know to you, your body is not how you want it, but love to me you’re wonderful, the surgeons did a very good job and you have nothing to be ashamed of. I know you can’t get an erection and I understand that, but otherwise you are to all intents and purposes ‘normal’ and I can’t wait to share your bed fully. I love you Merlin and this hasn’t changed a thing.”   
He pulled Merlin into a hug and just held the other man as the tension started to relax from them both. After sometime just holding each other Merlin looked at Arthur and spoke “You mean that don’t you?” he said wonder and relief evident in this voice.

“Yes I do, now either take your trousers off or pull them up before I get ideas” Arthur grinned.

Merlin gave Arthur such a smile it almost looked like it would split his face in two. Then he bent and resting his hand on the bed pulled his pants and trousers up with his fingertips, then Arthur gave him a hand. “We have to have something to look forward to when we move in together” Merlin said still grinning.

“I will keep you to that! I’ll also be glad when you finally get that plaster off your arm!” Arthur said relieved that they had both coped so well, with what was a major marker in their relationship. “Now back to where we are going to live” Arthur said. 

“Well it would make more sense for you to move into my place” Merlin said trying to sound reasonable “Your on the tenth floor, great for views but if the lift goes out or there’s a fire I’m stuffed. We can do up my place to suit us both and it’s got a garden.” 

“That’s true, I hadn’t looked at it that way. The only problem as I see it is living next door to Morgana but I suppose it could be worse.” He paused than a grin spread across his face “Well in that case Merlin Emrys I would love to move in with you, but if you think I want a different bedroom you have another think coming!” With that the men moved back into the living room and sat holding on another lost in their own thoughts until they decided it was time for them to return to see what Leon and Morgana were up to.


	27. Chapter 27

When the two men told their families the news they had mixed reactions. Leon was happy that Merlin wouldn’t be living alone but still had some doubts, due mainly to the age difference. Balinor once again threatened Arthur should he mess up, but on the whole was in favour, Arthur’s family were all in favour, only thankful that Arthur had found a person he loved enough to make that sort of commitment. With the friends there was also mixed reactions. Will was against the idea but Freya was for it so Will just muttered and threatened Arthur with castration should he break Merlin’s heart. Arthur had much the same talk from Gwaine although he was all in favour. Arthur moaned that Gwaine and been his friend first so he should be threatening Merlin only to be told that Merlin wouldn’t hurt a fly so didn’t need threatening. Percy was far more practical and suggested some sort of legal agreement that protected Merlin from having to sell his house if there was a break up ever. Arthur agreed and after much argument Percy started to draw up the paperwork. Gwen and Lance were very pleased as were the other members of the workgroup that socialised together.

The plans for the house changes were looked at again, to make sure that the changes suited both of them. Arthur suggested knocking the lounge and dining room into one, Merlin argued that if they did that and for some reason Merlin needed to sleep downstairs it would be difficult. So Merlin won that decision although Arthur persuaded Merlin that a conservatory would be a good thing. Once the plans were finalised and drawn up properly and the builders could move in Merlin and Arthur started to look at furniture, they could use some of Arthur’s from his flat but they still needed quite a bit of new stuff. In the end they decided to rent out Arthur’s flat fully furnished and buy all new. Merlin spoke to Percy and made sure that the documents he was drawing up meant that Arthur kept his flat if they ever parted. 

It took five months for all the work to be done and the house was ready to move into. During that time the men continued to build on their relationship and Merlin and Balinor also settled into their roles with each other. Balinor found himself getting fonder of his son than he ever felt possible. In many ways it changed him, he became happier and more tolerant. He was finally moving on from losing the love of his life, Merlin’s mother. Balinor’s relationship with Leon also changed for the better. It was almost like they were a much older brother to a younger brother. It would have been more like a father to son relationship, except that there common reference was the Leon had brought Merlin up once his mother had died. 

The night before Arthur took Merlin out for a meal and during the meal asked Merlin if they could set a date to get married. Merlin agreed and they decided to marry in a few months, in Merlin’s words, too much sure they could live together first. They moved the next day, although by then most of their belongings were already in the house. 

The next major step for the two men was sleeping together for the first time. The men chased everyone out of the house by eight o’clock, that night they had had different people in and out all day. Now was their time so they settled down o the sofa together with a bottle of wine. They cuddled and let things take their natural course, at ten Arthur suggested they move to the bedroom and once they were in bed things soon stepped up a grade. Although Arthur had seen Merlin without his prosthesis on before he had never seen him naked nor had Merlin seen Arthur naked. Merlin made sure the lights were out and Arthur didn’t argue there would be time to look at each other in the morning. They soon found what pleased each other and it wasn’t until the early hours that they finally feel asleep, their bodies tangled together.

Merlin woke up next morning to find Arthur gazing at him with such a look of love it made his pulse race. Then he realised that the duvet was thrown off them and he was led fully exposed, he immediately tried to cover himself up. But Arthur stopped him “Leave it! I like looking at you; I’ve told you before you are beautiful to me, all of you. Everything about you is what makes you special.” With that he started to kiss every inch of his young lover. In the end it was nearly midday before they finally got out of bed and made their way downstairs to the kitchen, Once the curtains were drawn it wasn’t long before Morgana was knocking on the door.

“Hi Guy’s I’ve been thinking could we have a joint wedding? Leon agrees it would be a great idea. Neither of us wants a huge affair and I hate the idea of a church wedding, but I know mum wants me to have one. If we have a joint one, we can’t. Also we could split the cost …..” Then she noticed the looks on the men’s faces and stopped speaking.

“Come on is Morgana” Arthur said “I knew it was a bad idea living next to you” Once they were sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee Arthur asked “Now what were you babbling on about?”

“A joint wedding that way our friends will only have one to go to” Morgana said.

“Oh is that it, only from what you were saying just now it sounded like it was to get your own way with mum about the church” Arthur said raising an eyebrow.

“Well….. that was part of it. But it would make sense for you guys as well. Also it would be nice” Morgana said looking at her brother hopefully.

Merlin laughed “It would Arthur; I think the money spent on weddings is silly. As long as you’re not suggesting a joint honeymoon I’m all for it.”

“Let me give it some thought Morgana” Arthur told her “You and Leon have obviously talked about this give us the same chance.”

Morgana stood up “OK I’ll come back later” and with that she was gone.

“I didn’t mean to think about it now” Arthur said in exasperation. “She’s like a stream train when she gets something in her head.” Arthur took Merlin’s hand “Well what do you think?”

“Makes sense to me” Merlin shrugged his shoulders “I don’t need all the trimmings, just you. And she’s right if we did have a joint wedding then she could get out of a church wedding. Why is your mum so keen?” 

“The usual thing I suppose, seeing her walk down the aisle. But I don’t think she’d push Morgana into it”

“No but it would be there for Morgana, hanging over her” Merlin said

“I am not marrying you to help my sister out, when we marry it will be because what we what and how we want it!” Arthur insisted.

“Well the simpler the better for me, but you’re right Arthur you have to be happy” Merlin smiled at Arthur.

Later that day the four of them got together and talked it through before they said anything to their parents. It was easier than they thought. They all wanted similar things so it did make sense. It wasn’t the cost factor that wouldn’t be a problem for them, but other issues, none of them wanted a big wedding, they would all invite the same people, and they were all close. So they decided to get the parents together to discuss it. Morgana asked her parents to invite Balinor round one night and then the four of them sat down after the meal to make their suggestion to the older folks. As it was Morgana’s idea it was decided she would broach the subject.

“We have been talking a lot recently and have come to a decision but before we do anything we wanted to put it to you guys.” Morgana started. Both Arthur and Merlin and Leon and myself plan to get married as you know, well we thought we would like a joint wedding.” She waited for the parents to take in what she had just said.

Balinor was the first to speak “Do you all agree with this, because otherwise it won’t work. If one of you is less keen then you should forget it”

“We all agree dad” Merlin assured his father.

“What about your big church wedding Morgana?” Ygraine asked.

“I don’t want one Mum, I know you think I do but really I don’t. I can still have the gown and dad can walk me in, but I don’t go to church and don’t need to for this” Morgana pleaded. 

Uther spoke next “So why do you think it’s a good idea?”

Arthur spoke up “Several things dad, we’re all close and have the same friends, none of us want a huge wedding, but at the same time it will be great if all our friends can come, this way they will only have to organise one trip, and finally to our minds it just seems right the more we think about it. A very special day made extra special because we will be together.” He paused “I have said I won’t have a joint honeymoon however”

“Well it seems you’ve thought this through, I see no objection” Balinor said “I just want my boy happy”

Ygraine looked at Uther and a silent communication went between them. “We agree, now Ygraine gets her hands in two weddings I hope you know what you’ve let yourselves in for” Uther said with a smile.

“No big wedding mum, we will give you the list and you’re not inviting all the clients either!” Morgana said hotly

“And I’m not wearing a white dress” came Merlin’s comment, which made them all laugh and cut through any tension that remained.


	28. Chapter 28

Both couples were soon settled in their houses and despite Arthur’s initial fears it worked well. They didn’t interfere with each other’s lives, accept for three of them travelling to work together, saw no more of each other than before. At least once a week they went out with the rest of their friends. Balinor was amazed at the change in his son, Merlin became much more confident in himself, and seemed to gain a new self worth. Being loved for who he was, and not the disfigured person he had always thought of himself as, had changed his in so many ways. 

Arthur had also changed since his relationship with Merlin, his family and friends saw a more patient and rounded person, better able to cope with people.

Leon and Morgana were also happy, Leon was relieved that Merlin was settled and happy, he had loved having the younger man living with him but was even happier to see him settled. He never thought that Merlin would have trusted anyone as he did Arthur. Leon loved Morgana so much it hurt, and had Merlin not found anyone he knew he would have still married her, but it was certainly better that they could have their lives without a third person. Morgana had found someone who balanced her, she knew she could be domineering but Leon had a calm manner that made them an ideal couple. She believed they were true soulmates. 

With everyone happy the wedding date was set for three months time. A local castle was chosen for the venue and Ygraine and Morgana were looking at caterers and printers for the invites. Once they had found a selection they all got together to decide on the final choice. There was to be two cakes but otherwise everything was shared. They even decided on joint invitations as the couple had also most the same guest list. They had managed to keep it down to fifty for the wedding and one hundred and twenty for the reception. There would be some disappointed people, but the wedding was for them and not the guests after all. 

The flowers were left to Ygraine and Morgana as neither Merlin nor Arthur had any preference. It was decided to have full tuxedos’ for the men and Morgana was to have the dress her mother had always envisaged, white with a long train. Morgan was to have two of her friend’s children as bridesmaids. Arthur and Merlin each had a best man, Merlin had his father and Arthur chose Gwaine, Leon was to have Percy and Morgana was to have her father by her side. The three months seemed to fly round, with so much to organise they had no time to spare.

The stag do was also different with Leon and Merlin having a joint do with Arthur having a separate one two days after, Morgana had her hen party on the same day as Arthur’s stag night and despite Gwaine’s best efforts none of the grooms got drunk. The night before the wedding Morgana returned to her parent’s house and Merlin went and stayed with his father.

Due to the nature of the joint wedding Morgana was not going to walk in with her father but they decided that they would all walk into the room together. This solved the problem of whom out of Merlin or Arthur would have walked in with Morgana had they done it the traditional way.

The wedding itself went well, the weather was perfect. At eleven o’clock the two couples entered the room together, Arthur and Merlin entered first with Balinor and Gwaine followed by Leon, Morgana, Uther and Percy. They had made sure the aisle was wide enough for four people side by side. As they stood at the front and said their vows, there was many a damp eye in the congregation. After they had exchanged rings and were pronounced Married they kissed and the moment was caught both on video and stills. The photos took a bit longer as well as joint photos they also had some separate ones taken. But as soon as it was over the two couples each went to room to have a few moments together before the reception.

Morgana and Leon went to one room and kissed in private, Leon was almost overwhelmed by the occasion, his own wedding as well as seeing Merlin so happy had made him very emotional. Merlin was also emotional and after he was alone with Arthur he couldn’t help tears falling. Arthur laughed at him, and then held his new husband until he could compose himself.

The reception and speeches went well but by then the newlyweds were on such a high that they hardly remembered any of it and were glad for the videos and photos. Both couple’s left the reception by six o’clock and headed off for their honeymoons. Morgana and Leon on a safari and beech honeymoon in Kenya. Merlin and Arthur to the Bahamas where Arthur had booked them the underwater suite and amazing hotel where the walls and ceiling were under water and there was a constant supply of the fish and sea creatures swimming past. Arthur felt this way they had no need to leave their bed for the entire time if they didn’t want to yet they could still enjoy the best of the Bahamas.

After the reception had finished Balinor made his way back to his flat and into his bedroom where he looked up at his picture of Hunith. With tears in his eyes he started to speak:  
“Well my love we never had our time together, but we have a wonderful son to be proud of. You did well in your choice of a guardian for him, Leon is a great guy, and we owe him a lot. Today Merlin has started a new part of his life with his husband, they are a good couple and I know Arthur will look after him. I wish you could have been with us today in body, as I know you were in spirit, Merlin had your photo round his neck as always. When they come back they will start their lives in the home you bought for them. I love you Hunith as I always have, when I found you had given me a son it set me free to live again, although no one will ever replace you in my heart. I promise I will keep an eye over them for you. I will visit your grave tomorrow but for tonight I will dream of what could have been and what life our son has ahead of him.”

With that his day finished, but he knew his life had entered a new phase, just as his son’s had.

The end


End file.
